The Daughter of Lord Voldemort
by yourSECRETKEEPER
Summary: She was rescued from her home by Albus Dumbledore and now Katy Riddle lives as Kaitlyn Glade. She has to attend Hogwarts pretending to be another person. Marauders Era.
1. Introduction

"Kaitlyn!" yelled a middle aged brunette woman.

"Yes mum!" replied an eleven year old auburn haired little girl.

"There's someone at the door to see you." The woman shouted. Kaitlyn froze. _Who would come to see her besides her friends? Maybe it was one of her friends. No, then her mum would have mentioned names._ She walked over to the front door. There was a tall man with a long grey beard wearing a dress with robes over it! Kaitlyn had a feeling she recognized him but she couldn't recall from where.

"Hello Kaitlyn, remember me, Albus Dumbledore?" Kaitlyn was about to say no when it all came rushing back to her. Albus Dumbledore was the man who brought her here, to this home.

Flashback:

"Get back here!" yelled Lorena Black.

"No!" Kaitlyn shouted back.

"Katy Ann Riddle your father wishes to speak with you," Damien Malfoy said.

"Well I do not wish to speak with him!" Katy (Kaitlyn) retorted.

"Some mouth for an eight year old," Damien commented. Lorena roller her eyes and screamed to Katy, "Get over here now!"

"No," Katy repeated.

"Imper-"began Damien

"I'll take it from here," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore whisked Katy out of the house. As the two were walking he explained to her that she was going undercover. Her new name was to be Kaitlyn Marie Glade and she was getting new parents. He said some words that altered her appearance from long black hair and violet eyes to long auburn hair and green eyes. Dumbledore also told her that she was never to mention the fact that she was the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Katy did not realize or understand what was happening so she just went along with it.

End of Flashback.

"Yes," Kaitlyn spoke clearly.

"May I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked. Kaitlyn looked at her mother for approval. Mrs. Glade nodded.

"Yeah I guess so," Kaitlyn said to Albus Dumbledore.

"We'll only be a couple of minutes Meredith," Dumbledore told Kaitlyn's mum. He then turned to Kaitlyn and said, "Follow me please." Kaitlyn followed him into the living room. It was rather strange being lead by an almost stranger into her own living room. "You are eleven, correct?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Kaitlyn responded.

"You are then, aware that you are now eligible to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Yes," repeated Kaitlyn.

"That's good. Here is your letter with a complete list of all the needed supplies and your train ticket." Dumbledore said handing her a thick parchment colored envelope.

"Thank you sir," Kaitlyn said to him.

"You may call me Professor Dumbledore," he said.

"Ok, Professor," Kaitlyn said smiling.

"Any questions?" asked the Professor.

"Yes, where am I to get all this stuff?" exclaimed Kaitlyn looking at her school letter.

"With your mother, whenever she decides," Professor Dumbledore clarified.

"What about Madison?" asked Kaitlyn thinking of her "sister".

"She's a witch as well," Dumbledore explained. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, well then I'll be off."

"Goodbye Professor."

"I'll see you soon." And then without any warning Albus Dumbledore disappeared into thin air. Kaitlyn went into the kitchen were her mother was waiting for her.

"Well, I suppose you want to go," Mrs. Glade half asked half stated.

"Of course!" exclaimed Kaitlyn.

"Well then, I suppose the three of us can go shopping tomorrow," Mrs. Glade sighed.

Kaitlyn ran excitedly to her bedroom which she shared with her "twin sister" Madison. Mads was re-reading her letter with a huge grin on her face. Kaitlyn almost laughed at how funny this girl, who in reality was Madison Macnair, looked.

"You know about it then?" asked Kaitlyn still slightly amused.

"Knew about! I dreamed about it!" exclaimed the red head girl. Kaitlyn laughed and asked,

"What was your first sign?"

"Lit some girls head on fire," Madison said. The two girls laughed and split into identical evil grins. So, they weren't really twins but living with someone pretending to be their twin makes you a lot like them. Plus they looked alike thanks so Dumbledore's spells. Both of them had auburn hair, Madison's slightly redder. Kaitlyn's hair was down to her waist and Madison's hung around her shoulders. The two girls had tannish skin and bottle green eyes.

"What was yours?" asked Mads.

"I levitated my teacher onto the roof," Kaitlyn confessed.

"I remember that! They told us she went up there to check the weather." Madison said laughing.

The Next Day

"Alright, ready to leave?" asked Meredith Glade.

"Yup," chorused the twins.

"Mommy can I come too?" asked little Kylie Glade, the only true Glade.

"No I'm sorry sweetie." Mrs. Glade said. The three got into the car and drove into London. When they got to the section where The Leaky Cauldron was located Mrs. Glade parked the car.

"Look there is its!" shouted Kaitlyn, she was always the first to spot things.

"Where?" asked Mrs. Glade.

"Oh Mum, I forgot! You can't see it. You're a muggle. Hold our hands ad we'll lead you in." Madison told her. Meredith Glade unsurely grabbed her daughters' hands as they lead her into a building she could not even see. Once inside the three walked into the backroom which was the entrance to the wizarding shopping center, Diagon Alley. Kaitlyn tapped some blocks in the backroom in a specific order and then Diagon Alley began to materialize in front of their very eyes.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Glade shrieked.

"We've got to go to the bank, Gringotts, and convert out money," Madison announced. They made their way to the huge white marble bank. They walked inside. Mrs. Glade looked amazed by everything.

"Can I help you?" asked the nearest goblin. Mrs. Glade jumped three feet into the air.

"Yes, we would like to exchange muggle money and set up two accounts; one for Kaitlyn Glade and the other for Madison Glade." said Kaitlyn. She had seen her parents and her father's servants do this all the time.

"Ok, we are going to need some money to put into these accounts as initial deposits," the goblin told the family.

"Right." Kaitlyn and Madison pulled out their allowance and exchanged it into wizard coins. That money would stay in their accounts. Mrs. Glade shakily placed some money on the counter. That money was exchanged and given back to them so they could do their shopping.

"Let's go get robes and your uniforms girls," suggested Mrs. Glade. The girls walked over to Madam Malkins to get sized up. Madam Malkin was a young woman, probably in her twenties. Mrs. Glade definitely thought she was too young to be running a business. Madam Malkin measured them and gave them each a set of robes that would be part of the school uniform. She also explained you their ties, scarves, and badges would change into their house colors once they got sorted. Until then they would remain a traditional gray.

"Let's get potions ingredients next," Kaitlyn offered. The three found their way to the Apothecary. The store had a horrid stench that reminded Madison of rotten eggs and smelly feet. The girls tried to make this stop as quick as possible. They were all very eager to get back outside and get some fresh air.

"Oooh mum look! The bookstore, we have to go there next!" Madison exclaimed. Flourish and Blots was by far Kaitlyn's favorite store. It was large, and full of books. There was soft instrumental music playing in the background that gave off a comfortable aura.

"What year girls?" asked a man coming over to them. He was probably the store manager.

"First," said Kaitlyn, Madison, and Meredith Glade at the same time.

"Here you go then," said the man summoning two sets of books.

"Thank you very much sir." Madison said handing him the money.

"Do you girls want owls?" asked Mrs. Glade.

"Yes!" they shouted together happily.

"Good because I saw two nice ones on the way over here and I grabbed them when you two ran ahead." Mrs. Glade said pulling out owls from behind her back.

"Oh thanks Mum!" the girls chorused.

"Can we get wands now?" asked Kaitlyn. Wands were by far the most exciting part of being magical. All day Kaitlyn could barely contain her excitement of finally getting a wand. She grew up all around people having wands. Except for the four years she spent with the Glades there were wands everywhere.

"Yes, of course, they are the last stop I think," Mrs. Glade told her daughters. The three women walked into the shop called Olivanders. It was dimly lit and a little crowded. The walls were cluttered with boxes too.

"Welcome," came a mysterious far off voice, "I am Mr. Olivander. May I be of any service to you?"

"Yes," said Kaitlyn.

"We are going to be first years and we need wands." Madison told him.

"I see, you miss, hold out you wand arm." Mr. Olivander said to Madison. Madison stuck out her right arm. Mr. Olivander waved his wand and a tape measurer appeared. It began taking Madison's measurements.

"Here try this," said Olivander thrusting a wand into Madison's hand. Madison had barely waved it before Mr. Olivander snatched it out of her hand saying it was totally wrong for her. This continued for quite some time.

"Ahh, yes, this may work. Standard fifteen inches, made of cherry wood, a beautiful red, and dragon heart as a core. It's excellent in attacking. Go on, give it a wave. Madison waved the wand and silver and gold sparks sprouted from it.

"We have found one!" exclaimed Mr. Olivander handing her a box and taking some money in return. "Now for you miss, your wand arm please." Kaitlyn held out her right hand. Mr. Olivander measured her and tossed her about fifteen wands.

"Am I supposed to try all of them?" asked Kaitlyn shocked.

"No, you're supposed to stare at them and wait for them to talk to you," replied Olivander sarcastically. Madison suppressed some giggles and Kaitlyn began waving random wands from the pile. Kaitlyn went through all of them without finding a perfect match. Olivander ran to the back of the store and returned with a rather short, black wand. "Try this one." Kaitlyn took it and felt a warm feeling in her hand. She waved it and silver and gold sparks came pouring out just like Madison's wand. "That's a black unicorn hair core that is. It's excellent for power filled witches. We can expect wonders from you miss." Olivander commented.

The girls left the shop laden with packages. They both couldn't wait to get home to show their father all their new things. Mrs. Glade helped them load the car and the

Glade trio was off.

The girls were shocked to realize it was dinner time when they got home. Garret Glade had ordered take out for the family. Madison and Kaitlyn proudly showed their dad what they had bought before packing it away in a trunk. After dinner Kaitlyn and Madison ran back to their room going through everything again.

"I'm so excited." Kaitlyn told Madison.

"I know me too." Madison said, "I can hardly wait for next week."

"Me either," Kaitlyn said. The two girls were so exhausted from the days events that they went to sleep shortly after saying goodnight.


	2. As Told by Meredith

I am Meredith Rachel Glade. I am married to a wonderful man, Samuel Arthur Glade. We have three daughters, Kaitlyn Marie Glade, Madison Lee Glade, and Kylie Allyson Glade. We live in a nicely sized house in a suburb right outside of London. My husband is a lawyer therefore, he can provide a comfortable income that lets us live quite nicely. I love my family to pieces but I am afraid.

One night three years ago, a very strange man turned up at my door a little girl holding his hand. The man was wearing a dress with an extravagant robe over it. He had a long silvery hair with a beard to math. His blue eyes bright as the sky on a sunny day were shielded by half moon shaped glasses. The little girl had very long hair, black as midnight. She had the most beautiful violet eyes I had ever seen. She looked to be around seven or eight.

The man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore and the girl Katy Riddle. He said she was in need of a foster home. I had just taken in another girl, Madison Macnair so I figured, why not. This man, Albus, altered her appearance by turning her hair auburn and her eyes green. He told the little girl to stay in the kitchen while he asked for a private word with me in the living room. I of course, obliged.

Once inside the room the man locked the door using some form of Latin and a wooden stick. He told me of the strangest things. Another world he had mentioned, a wizarding world. This girl he had brought to me was a witch, just like the other one, Madison. He explained the girl was in grave danger because she was the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Albus explained he was changing her appearance and name, from Katy to Kaitlyn, to keep her safe. He did not want Voldemort knowing where she was.

Now, I am a reasonable woman with a kind heart, this news scared me. I was supposedly going to protect this child from extreme evils? I didn't think so. And I let that Albus character know it. I told him I didn't want my family endangered by this man, Voldemort. Albus calmly explained nothing was going to happen but I wasn't so sure. Being the nice woman I was I agreed to keep the child.

I raised Kaitlyn and Madison as if they were my biological children like Kylie. They knew they were adopted of course, and so did Kylie, but the three of the them got along famously. They were so wonderful to each other. They were inseparable. The girls attended Kylie's public school and were for the most part perfect in behavior and academics.

The two did show signs of witchcraft. When Madison was nine she got into a fight with this one girl, Laura something. Madison was so angry she lit Laura's head on fire. Thankfully, the only harm was some burnt hair. No one else knew what had really happened. Madison was punished because no one else knew of witchcraft. Kaitlyn's first sign was when she was ten. The teacher she had was starting to annoy her. Mrs. Amyhog, I believe her name was. Mrs. Amyhog was very strict, she was always yelling at the children for the littlest things. One day, she was yelling and Kaitlyn had had enough. Kaitlyn managed to levitate the woman onto the roof of the school.

Those weren't the only signs of magic. Small things occurred around the house. The girls didn't think I noticed but I did. Random pieces of food would come flying out of the refrigerator when Madison was hungry. Whenever Kaitlyn wanted to watch television it would just turn on without her doing anything. There were other things too, things that the girls didn't control.

Sam and I knew these things would start happening but what we didn't know was that Kylie would possess magic too. I doubt whether Kylie knew or not but she was starting to make things happen as well. They weren't big incidents like the twins, (Madison and Kaitlyn were told to be twins by Dumbledore) just small occurrences that Kylie and the girls didn't even notice.

When Dumbledore came to deliver the girl's letters I was heartbroken to have to leave them. Kaitlyn and Madison were part of the family and I did not want to send them off to boarding school. Dumbledore warned me that once in the school the girls would be in even more danger of Voldemort than when they were little. I was afraid for them of course but I was more afraid for Kylie. Dumbledore also mentioned he knew about Kylie which meant she would be attending the school next year.

Kylie, my little one, who had no idea she had power, was going to be in danger of this dark lord too. I was also afraid for myself. Albus told me that there was a slight chance Voldemort might find out that I was the one who took in Kaitlyn and raised her. But for now I worry for the girl's safety in this "school".

(A/n the reason for this chapter was just to get some background information on Kaitlyn/Katy. I hope it makes things a bit more clear.)


	3. The Train, The Sorting, and The Feast

One week later:

"We just run through the wall mum!" Madison told her mother excitedly.

"Well, if you're sure," Meredith Glade said uneasily to her daughter.

"We are," Kaitlyn assured her mother.

"Ok," Mrs. Glade said nodding.

"Bye mum!" chorused the sisters.

"Bye, I love you both so much!" Mrs. Glade called to the two retreating backs. Together, Kaitlyn and Madison ran headfirst into the wall. Before them was a large, scarlet and black steam engine. Kaitlyn stood still staring at it in awe.

"C'mon we need to find seats." Maddy said urgently pulling Kaitlyn onto the train. The girls looked around until they found a compartment that was empty. They went inside and settled down. After only a few minutes there came a knock at the door.

"Can we sit here?" asked three girls. One had long curly blonde hair and the bluest eyes Kaitlyn had ever seen, besides Professor Dumbledore's. The next had dark brown hair and blue green eyes. The last had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Sure," chorused the twins.

"I'm Cameron Smith," said the blonde.

"I'm Devin Leese," said the light haired girl.

"I'm Evangeline Waters," said the dark haired one.

"Kaitlyn Glade," said Kaitlyn.

"Madison Glade," said Mads. (A/n sorry I really suck at introductions and things.)

"Are you two twins?" asked Evangeline.

"Yes," answered the twins.

"I've got a twin brother, Sean," commented Evangeline.

"What house do you guys wanna be in?" asked Devin.

"Gryffindor," chorused Madison, Cameron, and Evangeline.

"Slytherin," answered Kaitlyn.

"What!" exclaimed everyone shocked.

"Just kidding," laughed Kaitlyn. It was kind of funny to see everyone's reactions.

"Hopefully we'll all see each other then," Devin said conversationally.

"Yeah, it will be nice to know other people," Evangeline said, "So you guys all purebloods or half-bloods?"

"Yeah, pureblood," said Kaitlyn, Madison, and Cameron.

"Heck yes, half-blood at your service. Hey Evan remember that muggleborn we saw? She was really giving us funny looks." Devin said.

"You guys, that's really mean." Cameron said scolding them.

"I guess you're right," Evan said sighing and elbowing Devin.

"OH! Of course," Devin exclaimed. The three girls balanced each other out quite nicely. "What classes are you guys looking forward to?" she then asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," everyone replied at the same time. Through the window Kaitlyn saw a plump woman approaching their compartment.

"Anything off the trolley?" she asked politely.

"Chocolate frogs please," said Kaitlyn pulling out some money.

"Every flavor beans," said Madison doing the same.

"How about some droobles?" suggested Cameron. The girls nodded. The trolley woman handed them the snacks and the three girls paid for their purchases. Evan split everything amongst the five.

Towards the end of the train ride Cameron suggested that they should change into their robes and uniforms. The girls decided that would be a good idea and that they should later clean up their compartment. The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade just as Devin threw away the last of the Droobles wrappers.

"First years! Over here please," bellowed a voice. Kaitlyn spun around to see who the voice belonged to. Kaitlyn nearly screamed when the saw a huge, hairy man standing by several little boats. He was shouting and waving his oversized hands. Devin did scream.

"My god, his hands are the size of a steering wheel!" exclaimed Madison in astonishment.

"Well, he's quite large," Evangeline stated the obvious. The first years crowded around him.

"Alright, climb in, five to a boat," the man instructed. Madison, Evangeline, Devin, and Cameron all jumped into a boat. Kaitlyn made to follow them but a red head sat down next to Mads. Kaitlyn found another boat on her own. To her dismay she was joined by four rambunctious boys. Kaitlyn was going to sit down in the front when a sandy haired, blue eyed boy said,

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

"Why not?" asked Kaitlyn.

"You'll see," he said smirking. Instead a brown haired, brown eyed, boy sat there. Kaitlyn sat next to the dirty blonde.

"My name is Remus, Remus Lupin," said the boy.

"Kaitlyn Glade," Kaitlyn told him. Lupin, that name sounded familiar. A horrific thought occurred to her. She remembered one of her father's friends, Fenrir Greyback, he was a werewolf. Greyback had once said to her,

"Be a dear and tell your father I but the Lupin boy." Kaitlyn never had. She was too horrified. And now she was sitting next to him. Kaitlyn felt really bad for him. A voice broke her thoughts.

The idiot boys who had sat with her were being extremely annoying. They were screaming, yelling, acting like little two year olds. _Boys._ Kaitlyn thought to herself.

"Black you idiot stop splashing me!" Black, that was her mother's last name.

"So, you started it Potter." Potter, she knew that name too. _Potter, Potter, Potter, where have I heard that before. Oh! Right, the spoiled son of the famous auror Bryan Potter. _

"You muggleborn?" asked Remus.

"Kind of," replied Kaitlyn. He arched an eyebrow at her,

"Kind of?"

"Well, I was born to a witch but I was adopted and raised by a muggle," explained Kaitlyn telling him half of the truth.

"Ahh, I see. I'm half and half. My dad is a wizard and my mom a muggle. But my mom had a witch for a sister so she understands the wizarding world, almost." Remus told Kaitlyn.

"Hey Lupin, who's your friend?" asked one of the boys behind them. The two turned around to see the speaker.

"Kaitlyn Glade," replied Lupin.

"Muggleborn?" asked the boy who was obviously a Black.

"Kind of," said Kaitlyn enjoying the confused look on his face.

"Look ahead folks!" came the giant man's voice. Kaitlyn and the others looked up to see Hogwarts looming into the distance.

"Hold on," Remus whispered grabbing the edges of the boat. Kaitlyn did as she was told, not knowing what was coming. Then all of a sudden she felt a jolt and the front end of their boat tipped downwards and the brown haired boy fell right into the lake. Kaitlyn felt slightly bad for him but she couldn't help but laugh along with the boys. The little boy climbed back into the boat shivering. _Poor kid,_ she thought.

"How was your swim?" asked the Potter boy.

"Thrilling," replied the other boy. Black snickered.

"Ok, we are gonna dock here!" the big man yelled. The boats all pulled into the dock and the students hopped out. "Here," said the big man throwing the small boy a blanket. His face looked as if this had happened before. "For all of you who don't know my name is Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper." Potter and Black began laughing softly. Remus elbowed them. Kaitlyn remembered the name Hagrid. Her father had gotten Hagrid expelled. Damien Malfoy had told her that story plenty of times. She instantly felt bad for this Hagrid person.

"Shut-up," she hissed at Potter who was still laughing. Potter looked as if he had been slapped in the face but he did keep quiet.

Hagrid lead the first years to a woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. The Professor led them to a spare room. She quickly briefed them on some quick rules. Kaitlyn found Madison and the other girls.

"Sorry we left you," Cameron apologized.

"The muggleborn got into our boat," Devin told her.

"Be nice," Cameron reprimanded her.

"Sorry but there is something about that girl that I just don't like. I'm not sure what it is." Devin explained.

"Bad vibes, I felt bad vibes coming from her," Madison said. When Mads had these feelings about people she was usually right. Kaitlyn remembered tin fifth grade Madison wouldn't go near this kid named Paine. Kaitlyn used to think it was because of his name. One day they found out Paine had gone insane and killed his father with a shovel. When Maddie gets theses feelings, you trust them.

"I think you're all being mental" Cameron said, "We don't even know her."

"I don't want to," Madison said. Devin and Evan laughed.

Professor McGonagall came back into the room and led the students into the Great Hall, aka the dining room. The room was huge. There were hundreds of kids congregated in it. All seated at four extensive tables. Kaitlyn was amazed by this room., especially the ceiling. It looked the night sky outside. There were stars and the moon and the night was so beautiful. Kaitlyn could look at it for hours on end.

"Gather in front of me. I will call your name. You will come up to the stool and sit down. I will place the hat on your head. The hat will sort you into the appropriate house," McGonagall explained.

"Black, Sirius," Sirius Black was Kaitlyn's cousin, on her mother's side of course. He was also one of the boys in the back of the boat. Sirius had black hair that hung handsomely in his grey eyes. He was slightly nervous; Kaitlyn could tell by the way he walked.

"He's hot!" Devin whispered into Kaitlyn's ear. She laughed and agreed.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled after about five minutes. Kaitlyn gasped. She wasn't expecting the hat to talk. It was an old faded grey and had patches sewn everywhere. She was surprised it hadn't just shriveled up. The crowd was shocked. Sirius was the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor.

"Blaise, Garrin."

"Slytherin."

"Diggory, Amos."

"Ravenclaw."

"Evans, Lily." A girl with red hair and emerald green eyes walked up to the stool. Kaitlyn recognized her as the one Devin referred to as the muggleborn.

"I have a bad feeling about this one," Madison whispered into one of Kaitlyn's ears.

"It's the muggleborn!" Devin whispered in the other.

"Gryffindor!"

"Crap!" Evan whispered.

"Gennings, Gem."

"Ravenclaw."

"Hanrahlsen, Heather."

"Hufflepuff."

"Mardo, Felix." A blonde haired boy with brown eyes walked up to the stool. He looked likable enough.

"Gryffindor."

"He's hot," Devin whispered giggling. Kaitlyn fought the urge to laugh out loud.

"Pettigrew, Peter." The little boy who had fallen into the lake walked nervously up the stool.

"Whoa, bad bad bad vibes," Mads said.

"Gryffindor."

"Crap!"

"Rosewood, Rachel."

"Ravenclaw."

"Slite, Sara." A blonde haired girl waltzed up to the stool. All male heads turned towards her. _She's part vela!_ Thought Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn had heard her mother talk about the Slites. According her they were whores, but then again so was her mother.

"Slytherin." _Figures_ thought Kaitlyn.

"Smith, Cameron."

"Good luck Cam," whispered the girls to their friend. Cameron walked up to the stool. She looked somewhat confident somewhat terrified.

"Gryffindor."

"Waters, Evangeline."

"Good luck Ev," her friends whispered. Evan walked up to the stool a lot more confident than Cameron. Evan held her head high and wasn't visibly nervous.

"Gryffindor!"

"Waters, Sean."

"Gryffindor."

"Wow, he's hot!" Devin giggled while everyone clapped.

"Dev, you think everyone's hot," Kaitlyn sighed.

"Malfoy, Lucious."

"Well, not him!"

"Dev, SHH," The two girls were so close to laughing.

"Slytherin."

"Figures, all Malfoys are scum," Kaitlyn said casually.

"Leese, Devin"

"Good luck!" Kaitlyn whispered to her friend.

"Gryffindor."

"Glade, Madison."

"Go Mads!"

"Gryffindor."

"Lupin, Remus." Remus walked past Kaitlyn. He wasn't visibly shaking but Kaitlyn could tell he was nervous.

"Good luck," she whispered to him.

"Thanks," replied.

"Gryffindor." Kaitlyn and Potter were the only two left now. Kaitlyn was starting to get nervous. What if the hat recognized her as a Riddle?

"Potter, James." The Potter boy strode up to the stool looking as arrogant as ever. Kaitlyn didn't need Devin giggling next to her to tell he was hot. But Kaitlyn forced that thought out of her head. He was to full of it, she could tell already he would be trouble.

"Gryffindor."

"Glade, Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn nervously walked up to the stool. She looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was trembling. The hat was dropped onto her head. I t was so large it ell way past her eyes.

_"Oooh," said a voice, "Very tricky, daughter of Riddle. Slytherin Material for sure!"_

_"NO!" thought Kaitlyn. _

_"Figures," the voice said, "Well, if you really don't want to be in Slytherin."_

_"I don't honest!" thought Kaitlyn furiously._

"Gryffindor!" yelled the hat. Kaitlyn was ecstatic. She caught Dumbledore's eye who gave her a thumbs up. Everything was good. She was in Gryffindor, thank god. Kaitlyn sat down in between Devin and Madison. Professor Dumbledore got up and welcomed the students but Kaitlyn didn't hear a word of his speech except "Dig in!" She didn't even realize how hungry she had gotten. Kaitlyn piled whatever appealed to her onto the plate. Kaitlyn glanced around at her new classmates.

Sean and Felix were talking to each other about something funny because they were both howling with laughter. James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius were all talking, obviously pleased to be in the same house. James and Sirius were being considerably nicer to Peter. Madison and Evangeline were quietly talking about Lily. With whom Cameron was attempting a conversation. This was very funny to Kaitlyn and she began laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Devin.

"Look at Cameron." Devin laughed too.

"I wonder if Lily is gonna have any friends," Devin stated.

"Dunno," Kaitlyn sighed.

"Hey you!" and obnoxious voice interrupted their conversation. Kaitlyn looked around to see James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus staring at Devin.

"Me!" Devin asked.

"Yeah, sorry we don't know your name," Remus clarified.

"Oh, its ok, my name is Devin Leese. And you are?" she stated.

"Remus Lupin."

"James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Hungry."

"Umm, you know, we are eating right now." Kaitlyn told Peter.

"I know," Peter answered. Devin arched an eyebrow at him.

"We need a question answered," Sirius explained.

"Who's hotter, me or Sirius?" asked James.

"What!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"Sorry to bother you but they wont drop it," Remus told the girls.

"Sirius," Devin giggled.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Sirius shouted at James.

"Hold up. Glade hasn't answered yet," James said putting his hand up in front of Sirius's face.

"Sorry Potter, but I'm gonna agree with Devin and say _Sirius is hotter than you_," Kaitlyn told him emphasizing the last words. This Potter boy was really starting to get on her nerves.

"HAHAHAHAHA," Sirius yelled again.

"It's the glasses isn't it?" James asked.

"Err,"

"James shut it you've bothered them enough!" Remus said to him.

"Yeah, you're just sad I won," Sirius added.

"Whatever man," James said dropping it.

"Men," Sirius corrected him.

"Whatever," repeated James. Devin and Kaitlyn ignored the bickering boys.

"Idiots," said Devin.

"Completely," agreed Kaitlyn.

Dessert came shortly after. It ended most of the conversations. The majority of the kids had manners enough not to talk while they were chewing their food. A select few took pleasure in disgusting the rest of the population by continuing to talk and shout. After the feast had ended the students were insanely full.

"I feel like I ate an elephant," complained Cameron.

"I feel like I ate a heard of elephants," groaned Kaitlyn.

"I've never been so full," Mads put in.

"Or so tired," Evan said as Devin yawned.

The girls followed a prefect up to the Gryffindor tower. They stopped in front of a portrait of a large lady in a puffy pink dress.

"Password?" asked the lady.

"Etudier," said the prefect.

"Great, our password means study," Evan said sarcastically. The girls climbed through the entrance that had formed when the password was given.

"Girls' dorms up the stairs and to the right," the prefect said, "Boys, same on your left."

The girls climbed up the stairs and jumped into beds.

"Hey!" exclaimed Devin.

"What?" asked Madison irritated.

"Our robes are changing colors," Kaitlyn told everyone. The girls looked at their robes. There were Gryffindor badges on them and there sweaters were lined with red and gold stripes. Their ties and scarves had turned red and gold striped too.

"Cool," commented Evan.

"I'm tired," said Cameron.

"Me too," Kaitlyn agreed. The girls changed and then passed out on their beds. All that food had made the girls extremely tired.


	4. Transfiguration

(A/N all of those who know my writing, probably only kyrsten, but I usually do chapters on how they get ready…guess what…I am again.)

The next morning Lily's alarm clock woke everyone up, screeching loudly in their ears.

"Lily! Turn that thing off...please!" Cameron complained.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Lily said whacking the off button lazily.

As soon as the clock stopped beeping chaos ensued. Each girl wanted to use the shower. Lily stood back at watched them all laughing.

"What," asked Madison stepping on Devin's foot, "on earth is so funny?"

"You do realize that we can all just take showers at night?" she asked amused.

"Then how would we do our hair in the morning?" asked Evan, "Plus, I don't like sleeping with a wet head."

"We are witches. We can use magic." Lily began to say but the girls just ignored her. Kaitlyn looked over at Lily who had pulled out quite a large book and decided that Lily's idea was way better than fighting with Evangeline over a shower. Kaitlyn walked out of the bathroom and over to Lily.

"So what do you suggest?" she asked sitting next to Lily.

"Well, you shower at night, magically dry you're hair, then just do it in the morning, with another spell," explained Lily.

"Where are you going to find all these spells?" Kaitlyn wondered.

"In this book. My aunt gave it to me when she found out I was a witch. She really spoils me." Lily told her grinning.

"Lily you are a genius!" exclaimed Kaitlyn happily. Lily just laughed. So maybe everyone else was wrong, Lily wasn't _that _bad. She was normal just like them.

Kaitlyn and Lily spent the next forty-five minutes flipping through the huge book for spells and ideas they liked. The other four girls however, were frantically trying to dry their hair the muggle way. Madison gave up and through her auburn red hair into a short ponytail. Cameron and Evangeline were heating up the straightener and Devin was attempting to use a hair dryer without plugging it in.

"I like this one," said Lily pointing to a picture of a girl's long hair, just plain old down but slightly wavy.

"Ok, tap the picture and say the spell underneath it," Kaitlyn told her reading the instructions on the title page of the book. Lily did as she was told and her hair transformed immediately.

"Oh it looks beautiful," sighed Kaitlyn.

"Really?" asked Lily rushing over to the full length mirror on the wall next to Evan's bed.

"This one is pretty too," Kaitlyn said indicating to a picture of a girl's hair very long, like her own, but nicely layered and it didn't look to choppy. She tapped the picture and said the appropriate charm.

"You look great," Lily said when Kaitlyn joined her at the mirror.

"How long do these spells last?" asked Kaitlyn thoughtfully.

"Well, twenty hours, unless you do another one. There are also ways to regulate the time but they are much more complicated then this." Lily explained to her.

"I could imagine," Kaitlyn said.

It was nearing eight o'clock and Cameron was still not ready. Devin had done an ok job on her light brown hair. It would have been gorgeous if she had taken Lily's suggestion. Madison's ponytail was nothing wonderful but it wasn't bad, it was just normal. Evangeline had spent most of the time straightening her already straight dark brown hair. Cameron was still in the bathroom.

"Leave without me you guys!" she called from the other room.

"Are you sure Cam?" asked Devin.

"Yeah, I won't be much longer." Cameron replied.

"Let's just go, it's getting late," Madison suggested.

The five girls made it down to breakfast by eight fifteen. Cameron was still not there when Professor McGonagall started passing out schedules. Evangeline had decided they all needed to get up earlier than seven. Kaitlyn and Lily decided they could get up and seven thirty and still have enough time to spare. The other girls just gave them odd looks.

"Where is Miss Smith?" asked McGonagall when she got to the girls.

"She's still in the common room." Evangeline told her.

"Well tell her she needs to come and see me when she gets here." Professor said.

"Yes Mam," replied Devin.

"Mam?" wondered Evangeline.

"She was intimidating me," Devin confessed looking embarrassed.

"Hello Mum," they heard Sirius's voice talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Black," McGonagall starting admonishing him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say he was flirting with her." Cameron said finally getting to breakfast. The girls all looked at Sirius and McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was quite young looking. She was probably in her late twenties. The professor had long black hair that was in a loose ponytail today. She had brown eyes that looked like they had seen a lot for her age.

"Where the hell where you?" asked Devin of Cameron getting straight to the point.

"I was still getting ready," Cameron admitted.

"Well, 'Mum' over there wants to see you," Kaitlyn told her.

"What's our first class?" asked Madison.

"Transfiguration," replied Lily.

"Mum teaches that one," Devin said.

"How'd you know that?" wondered Evangeline amazed.

"It says right there," Devin told her pointing next to the class on her schedule.

"Oh."

The girls left the Great Hall around eight fifty. Classes started at nine so they figured ten minutes would be sufficient enough time to get to class. Unfortunately they figured wrong. Hogwarts was so large someone who had lived there all their life could easily get lost.

"Someone should really make a map of this place," Kaitlyn complained tired of all the ever-changing staircases.

"Good idea Glade," Potter said. _ Oh wonderful him again,_ thought Kaitlyn, _I almost forgot about him._ James saw Lily standing next to Kaitlyn

"Hey beautiful," he called to Lily who just ignored him. _The girl has common sense,_ thought Kaitlyn.

"That's actually a really good idea," Sirius said.

"What, being beautiful?' asked Peter.

"No you idiot making a map of this place," Sirius told him.

"Sirius, do you know how long that would take?" asked Remus.

"Finally! We're here, and not late," shouted Madison breaking up the bickering boys.

**A note From Kaitlyn to Madison:**

**-Mads**

**Maddie I can't believe we are in Transfiguration. Our first class ever! I can't believe I'm actually writing a note either. I wouldn't be but that stupid boy, Potter something dared me to. **

"Hey! I am not stupid and my name is James," James whispered from next to Kaitlyn.

"Whatever, go away," Kaitlyn told him.

"No," said James.

"Well if you are going to insist on talking to me please do so quietly," Kaitlyn said irritated.

**Anyway, this should be long enough for Potter over here.**

"Nope, it's gotta be one roll of parchment," James whispered.

"What! I'll get caught," Kaitlyn said worriedly.

"A dare is a dare and you can't back out of a dare," chanted James.

"Oh stuff it!" Kaitlyn whispered furiously.

"WHAT! I don't stuff!" James actually yelled.

"Mr. Potter, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall asked him obviously angry that he disrupted the class.

"No Mum," said James looking down at his desk.

**Ha ha ha ha ha Mum came all the way over here right over to the idiot's desk and I didn't even get caught. I must be getting good at this.**

"Beginners luck," muttered James reading over her shoulder. Kaitlyn just rolled her eyes at him.

**So, anyway. **

"Great Job James," Sirius whispered from behind James.

"I know I'm wonderful," James whispered back.

"Oh no, not you," groaned Kaitlyn.

**Why can't these Buffoons leave me alone? **

"What's wrong with James?" asked Sirius bewildered.

"Not him, you, but there is a lot wrong with him too," Kaitlyn said to Sirius.

"What's wrong with me?" asked James.

"Everything, now stop bothering me," Kaitlyn attempted to get rid of the two bothersome boys.

**Can't they take a hint? I don't want them to talk to me…at all. Not now, not in any other class, not ever!**

"No, we like bothering you," Sirius told her.

"Go away!" Kaitlyn wanted to shout but she kept her voice to a loud whisper.

"What are you gonna do? Call Mum over here?" James asked. Kaitlyn just rolled her eyes and asked.

"Is this long enough yet?"

"No, one roll of parchment," Sirius said haughtily.

"No one asked you," Kaitlyn said turning to him.

"So, I felt like talking," Sirius whispered to her.

"Go bother someone else," Kaitlyn whispered back.

"Ok, should be easy enough," said Sirius and then he turned around and started scanning the classroom.

**He is such and idiot. We are in the middle of class. What could he possibly do in the middle of class? Even if he found someone to annoy what if they were in the back of the room. How would he annoy them then? It would be very difficult. Now to get rid of the other idiot.**

"James go away," Kaitlyn said to him.

"Fine," said James turning around and says rather loudly, "Oy Sirius have you seen Evans?"

"Don't talk you idiot we're in class," Kaitlyn whispered.

"I'm right here," said Lily from behind Kaitlyn.

"What is it this time Mr. Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall attempting to control her temper.

"I was looking for Evans Professor," James confessed. The whole class laughed and Lily turned a bright red.

"I'm right here you retard," she muttered barely audible. And with that James turned to pestering Lily.

**Yes, hes gone! Ok so this lesson is tres boring. I can't think I'm so bored. Who cares about the art, why can't we just do the spell? Well I'm gonna cut this short. Who cares what Potter and Black say? I don't feel like writing anymore then I feel like paying attention.**

**  
End of Note**


	5. The First Day Muggle Power

"What class is next?" asked Evangeline.

"Potions with Slughorn," replied Cameron

"Yes!" exclaimed Kaitlyn. Mads arched an eyebrow at her. "You know how much I love potions."

"I know but didn't you see Slughorn?" said Evangeline.

"It's so much fun," Kaitlyn went on ignoring her.

"Plus, I heard he plays favorites," Devin added.

"It's not something you're born with you actually have to work for it. Unless you're like me, born with an amazing memory," Kaitlyn continued.

"He calls his favorites the slug club," Lily said with disgust.

"You have to be, what…slugs EW! Where?" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Kaitlyn's friends rolled their eyes. The group of girls kept walking to potions. Its location was all the way down in the dungeons, near the Slytherin common room. Once they got to the right classroom the girls joined the line outside of the door. The professor asked that they file into the classroom but not sit down yet.

The room was dark and dingy and smelled slightly of stale ingredients. Evangeline wrinkled her nose every time Slughorn was in a five feet radius of them. Once Slughorn took attendance he began to assign partners, well groups of partners if you will. He called the groups, slug groups. Each group had four people in it and those four people would be split into pairs. So if he said work with your slug groups you went to the group of four. If he said work in partners you went to the assigned person from your group. Any normal teacher would have just let them pick their own partners and be done with it, but not Slughorn.

"Let's have Lily Evans, Cameron Smith, Peter Pettigrew, and Lucious Malfoy." Cameron and Lily groaned. "Evans and Smith will be partners and Malfoy and Pettigrew." The girls each let out a sigh of relief.

"The next group will be Devin Leese, Evangeline Waters, Sean Waters, and Remus Lupin," Professor Slughorn announced. Devin and Evan exchanged happy glances. The group was slightly smart and all Gryffindor. "Devin and Sean will be together and then Evangeline and Remus."

"Call me Evan please professor," Evangeline said.

"Oh I completely forgot to ask for nicknames!" exclaimed the man. "Anyone else have a preferred name? Lucious how about you? Lu, Lois, Louis?"

"No sir," said Lucious slightly red in the cheeks.

"Alright then, next, Felix Mardo, Severus Snape, Kyrsten Rosier, and Garrin Blaise." Felix let out a loud groan that he didn't bother to stifle. "Mardo and Snape and Rosier and Blaise."

"Ok, now we'll have James Potter, Kaitlyn Glade, Sirius Black, and Madison Glade," the professor announced, " James and Kaitlyn will be together and so will Black and Madison." Kaitlyn groaned loudly but nowhere near as loud as Felix. "I am going to pass out a test paper to each group to see how much you know." The class made the oddest faces at this remark. Peter looked as if he might cry, Lily looked anxious, Malfoy looked bored to death, and Kaitlyn looked excited. Kaitlyn eagerly took the test paper and began to fill in the answers.

"Damn this is hard," Sirius whined.

"No it isn't. Now shut-up and let me think," Kaitlyn scolded him. She began scribbling down the answers occasionally pausing to let Madison correct her grammar.

When Slughorn collected the tests Sirius and James were staring at Kaitlyn with their mouths hanging open. Madison roller her eyes at the two idiots.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is next," she said breaking the boys trance. The class was once again lined up outside the wall waiting for the teacher. Defense Against the Dark Arts, or DATDA for short was held near the great hall which was good because lunch was next on the schedule.

"Sorry I'm late I was finishing up a practical with the sixth years," apologized a young man who was running over to the group of students. He had curly brown hair and green eyes. He stood around six feet tall and had slightly tanned skin. He was nothing short of handsome.

"Oh my god, he's gorgeous!" Devin whispered to Kaitlyn.

"Jesus," Evangeline gasped.

"He's gotta be only twenty," Cameron exclaimed.

"Wow," Mads added. Kaitlyn and Lily just stared. The man introduced himself as Professor Stevenson. When he opened the door to the classroom the female population made a mad rush to get front row seats, while all the guys lazed around in the back. Kaitlyn, Madison, and Lily made themselves content in the middle of the room but Devin, Evan, and Cameron fought for the front.

"I have a new favorite subject," Madison whispered to Kaitlyn and Lily.

Lunch was just around the corner, which most students were thankful for. The talk of the Gryffindor table was Professor Stevenson. Well, all the girls of Gryffindor that is.

"He wasn't all that," James said.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Lily, "He was smart, funny, nice, a great teacher," she was ranting.

"And not to mention, so much fun to look at," added Evangeline giggling.

"Girls giggle too much." Sirius observed. James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"They are soooo jealous," Cameron laughed.

"I know," Devin said.

"How long is lunch?" asked Peter interrupting their conversation.

"An hour," Lily informed him.

"I'm in heaven," he sighed.

"Umm Okay," Lily said.

"Growing boys need food," Peter defended himself.

"I have the worst slug group!" shouted Felix.

"Yeah you do," Cameron told him.

"We have the best!" Sean said.

"Tell me about it," added Evan.

"You don't have to rub it in," growled Felix.

"Why not? It's so much fun!"

"Hardy har har."

"We have the smartest," Sirius said proudly.

"Yeah, we do," James agreed.

"Thanks to me," Kaitlyn bragged.

"Did I mention that James and I now love you?" asked Sirius. Kaitlyn and Madison rolled their eyes.

"One of you should really go blonde," Sirius told them.

"What?" asked Kaitlyn confused.

"It's hard to tell you apart," James clarified.

"My hair is much longer," Kaitlyn commented.

"Seriously though, you look exactly alike," Sirius told them. The girls just shrugged their shoulders and headed off to their next class, History of Magic.

A tired looking old man greeted them outside of the classroom. He looked quite bored with everything. He had grey hair and grey eyes.

"Hello class, I am Professor Binns," The man stated in a monotone droning voice. Kaitlyn and Madison exchanged glances. Neither of them expected this class to be fun but they didn't expect it to be this boring. Binns launched into an explanation on what they would cover over the course of the year in that particular class. Kaitlyn took the opportunity to look around the room. It was a boring old regular classroom. There weren't any strange tools like there were in the DATDA room and there weren't any random ingredients and flasks like there were in the Potions room. She began to people watch, people watching is always fun. Evan and Devin were passing notes to each other. Cameron was doodling on a spare piece of parchment. Mads was staring absentmindedly out the window. Lily was copying down every word Binns said. _Note to self, borrow notes from Lily._ Peter was sneaking tiny bits of food he saved from lunch. Remus was staring at Binns his eyes glazed over, pretending to be listening. Sean and Felix were playing tic tac toe. Sirius was asleep on his notes from DATDA. He was probably going to wake up and have writing all over his face. Lastly, James was staring at Lily.

Before Kaitlyn knew it class was over and the bell rang. The first years ran out of the castle, darted across the grounds, and sprinted towards the greenhouses. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. According to Peter it was insanely easy and his best subject. Professor Rosenick taught that class. Herbology was boring but nowhere near as boring as History of Magic. It was mostly an introduction of what class would be like.

"What's next?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Charms, with the Ravenclaws," replied Devin.

"Who teaches it?" asked Madison.

"Swishflick replied Cameron.

"He needs a new name," muttered Evan. Kaitlyn laughed in agreement.

Charms was interesting, kind of. Swishflick made a teacup dance across Sirius's desk which excited some students; but then when he said they wouldn't learn that for awhile everyone's spirits dropped considerably. The Ravenclaws looked like they would like to sit in charms forever. But that could be because Swishflick as the head of their house.

After Charms the Gryffindors had a free period which lasted an hour. Most everyone went back to the common room and dropped their books off because dinner was next. The first years lounged around the common room being quite loud and getting some deserved death stares from fourth years. Kaitlyn and Madison had fun watching Potter harass Lily. It was not fun when Sirius started emulation him on Kaitlyn. Madison pulled out her wand, pointed it at Sirius, and yelled,

"If you ever hit on my sister again I'll curse you into next week!" Sirius just laughed and then asked,

"What curses do you know red? We are only in our first year."

"I know more than you think Black," Mads retorted.

"You're muggleborn how would you know anything?" James asked. Both Kaitlyn and Lily looked livid but for different reasons. Lily was a muggleborn, but Kaitlyn in real life was a pureblood.

"I hate you Potter!" Kaitlyn and Lily yelled at the same time.

"Harsh," whispered Sirius.

"Shut-up you," Madison said, her wand still pointing at him. James looked a little taken aback.

"It's only our first day," Remus tried helping the boy, "maybe you'll become friends."

"That I highly doubt," Kaitlyn growled not knowing how wrong she was.

"Never," spat Lily, "I've had enough of this muggleborn prejudice. Especially from those damned Slytherins!" The whole common room got silent after her explosion.

"Um, sorry?" James said.

"Don't say that because I know you don't mean it!" Lily yelled. If looks could kill James would be dead with all the glares he was getting. Even the fourth years who he didn't even know were giving him the evil eye.

"Gosh, calm do-

"Silencio," yelled Kaitlyn remembering a spell her mother used on her older sister Bellatrix. James opened his mouth but no sound came out. Everyone stared at Kaitlyn marveled.

"How the heck did you do that?" asked Sirius.

"Mugglepower," Lily said giving Kaitlyn a high five. Lily was becoming one of Kaitlyn's best friends at this rate.

"C'mon guys, dinner," Remus said, "Lyn what's the counter course?"

"Dunno," she replied casually.

"I'll bring him to Madame Pomfrey," offered Sean.

"And rat out Lyn! No way you won't!" Evan yelled.

"James will have to look it up," Madison decided.

"Yes, that's a great idea!" exclaimed Devin.

"I dunno guys Kaitlyn could get in trouble," Cameron said worriedly.

"Remus won't let him tell on her," mumbled Sirius. Remus elbowed Sirius in the gut. "OW!"

"Suck it up and let's eat!" shouted Peter who was getting hungrier by the moment.

"Aye aye Captain!" Sirius yelled back.

Dinner was quite peaceful without James. Unfortunately, thirty minutes later James came in with full ability to use his mouth.

"You found it?" Remus asked.

"No, I ran into Stevenson," James replied grimly. "I wrote it down that Glade silenced me. The git preformed the counter curse and then gave her five points for her creativity!"

"I love that guy," sighed Evangeline.

"I don't," James and Sirius said together.

"You're just jealous," Devin told them.

"No!" James yelled angrily.

"Uh, yeah you are," Kaitlyn said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why else would you hate him so much?" asked Madison. Sirius mumbled something under his breath.

"I hope everyone enjoyed the first day!" Dumbledore standing up. There were couples of replies. "Goodnight." After Dumbledore's little bedtime message the girls left the dinner table attempting to stay far away from those four boys.

"Ugh, I hate them!" Lily shouted in aggravation.

"I second that," Kaitlyn announced.

"Remus isn't so bad," Devin said.

"Ugh but the rest," Mads began.

"I'm so glad Felix and my brother don't hang around them that much," Evangeline commented.

"Etudier," Kaitlyn said to the fat lady.

"Why are you telling me to study?" asked Evan.

"No the password you idiot," Devin said rolling her eyes. The portrait swing open allowing the six girls to climb in to the gap in the wall.

"I'm so tired!" exclaimed Madison.

"Me too," five girls replied.

"I'm going to shower and then straight to bed," Kaitlyn announced.

"I think I'll join you," Sirius said from behind her.

"Argh!" Kaitlyn exclaimed jumping into the air. He had given her a fright. "Hell no, you most certainly will not!" she said in horror.

"Just kidding just kidding," replied Sirius slowly backing away.

"You better be," Kaitlyn said dangerously..

"I was I promise," Sirius said running off. Kaitlyn heard him mutter something like "Insane witch who makes people shut-up." Madison rolled her eyes and said,

"Black is such a perv."

"I know," Kaitlyn agreed.

"But he is so hot!" Evan put in.

"I don't like him," Lily said.

"Agreed," chorused the twins.

"Well we never said we did. We just like looking at him," Evan clarified. Cameron and Devin laughed.

"Either way he's a royal pain in the ass!" Madison said making her opinion very clear to the rest.


	6. Flying Lessons

The first week of school was mostly just getting used to everything. The classes, the building, the homework, etc. The classes were mostly just theory and the basics. About two and a half weeks into the school year their was some excitement among the first years. Flying lessons would be replacing free period. How long they lasted depended on the classes' ability. Gryffindors were with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were with the Hufflepuffs.

"Yes!" shouted Madison, "I am so looking forward to this.

"Ew, Slytherins," Kaitlyn groaned.

"Oh, flying should be interesting," Cameron commented.

"I already know how to fly," Evangeline whined.

"Me too," sighed Devin.

"Oh no! I'm afraid of heights," Lily said.

"I can't believe they are teaching us how to fly," Sirius complained arrogantly.

"I bet I can fly circles around you Glade," Potter bragged.

"In your dreams," replied Kaitlyn even though she had never flown in her life.

"I bet I'm better than you red," Sirius bragged to Madison.

"You know what Black? You probably are but once I learn you'll be wishing you never said that," retorted Madison.

James and Sirius weren't the only ones bragging about their flying skills. Malfoy told exaggerated stories about how he flew. Even Remus mentioned some flying escapades. That very evening the students would see whether everyone was all talk and who can actually fly.

After charms the Gryffindors sprinted to their dorms and put their books away. Lily kept reading Quidditch Through the Ages in attempt to learn something. She was so worried about flying lessons. Lily didn't care how good she was she just wanted to know how to stay on the broom. Madison was determined to learn as much as possible to prove to Black he wasn't all that. Devin, Evangeline, and Cameron all had flying experience so they weren't worrying a bit. Kaitlyn was nervous but she tried to hide it.

The Gryffindors arrived on the Quidditch pitch around the same time as the Slytherins.

"Welcome class," a man called from the middle of the field. "I am Professor Hooch." The man looked as if he were around his mid forties. He had slightly graying brown hair and skin that was gaining wrinkles.

"I think he's too old to teach flying," Evan said.

"You just want another teacher like Stevenson," Lily accused her.

"I know," Evan replied.

"Now, we are going to get right into this class. Please go up to your broom." The students took a couple minutes to find their brooms but they were soon ready. "Place your wand arm over the broom and say up," instructed the professor.

"Up." was echoed throughout the pitch. To Kaitlyn's complete surprise her broom came zooming into her hand on her first try. She didn't let the shock show on her face though. Kaitlyn was happy to see Sirius need two ups. She laughed out loud when Peter's broom came up and started chasing him around the Quidditch pitch occasionally hitting him on the head.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Snape that wasn't funny," The professor said angrily.

James, to Kaitlyn's dismay, had gotten his broom on his first try as well. When he caught Kaitlyn's eye he smirked. _Oh it's on,_ thought Kaitlyn.

"Now class, swing your foot over your broom and sit down carefully. You don't want to hurt…anything," Hooch was walking them through all the steps. Devin and Madison began to giggle after his last statement. Sean and Felix looked at them as if they were insane. Hooch demonstrated the proper way to grip the broom and how to sit correctly so they wouldn't slide off the end. Before the children knew it they were in the air hovering for short periods of time. "Good job class, see you tomorrow," Hooch bade them a farewell.

"What'dya think?" asked Devin.

"Interesting," replied Cameron.

"Scary," Lily said.

"Fascinating," Evan put in for the heck of it.

"Too easy," bragged Potter. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at Mads who was trying to stifle her giggles.

"Whatever Potter," Devin said. James gave her a funny look.

"Potter if you had a reason to be over here bothering us state it now please," Evan said irritated.

"Tough crowd," Sirius commented and then he and James left.

"They are complete dunderheads!" exclaimed Lily.

"I couldn't have put it any better myself," Kaitlyn told her and the girls trooped inside for dinner.

(A/N the next couple of chapters are going to be extremely short, I'm really sorry. They just don't belong together and I have to finish up first year. So I apologize for extreme shortness.)


	7. Christmas Break

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. Flying lessons were going abnormally well for the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Around the beginning of December Hooch announced the students were trained enough.

"That and he's cold," Kaitlyn had pointed out. Madison and Devin burst out laughing.

Classes were also going pretty well. Most of the teachers were getting the students past the basics. In Transfiguration they had tried to transfigure matches into needles. Most of the students were unsuccessful. Only James had completely done it. Kaitlyn's was silver, Lily's was pointed, and Madison's was a little shorter. Other than that very little progress had been made.

McGonagall began passing out a list for those who would be staying for Christmas. Kaitlyn and Madison signed up. For the holidays they normally visited their _real_ families. Neither of them was up for that. The only other Gryffindor staying was Remus. The girls couldn't help but being slightly curious as to why.

There was a Hufflepuff fifth year girl named Janet staying and a Ravenclaw seventh year boy names Bobby too. Two days before Christmas Eve Kaitlyn and Madison said goodbye to their friends for about two weeks.

"So, Remus why are you here?" asked Madison giving into her curiosity.

"Well, I don't really have much of a family to go home to…if you know what I mean," Remus explained.

"Completely," sighed Kaitlyn knowingly.

"Really?" asked Remus raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the twins chorused.

"Most of the people I know love their families, well except Sirius," Remus told them.

"Sirius doesn't?" asked Madison curiously.

"Never mind I shouldn't have said that," Remus said hurriedly trying to cover up his little slip.

"It's alright," Madison sighed, "looks like we'll be sharing a Christmas."

"Yup, who needs a loving, caring, happily family?" asked Kaitlyn pouring three glasses of water.

"Not us!" yelled the three together.

"To sucky families!" said Kaitlyn raising her glass.

"To sucky families!" echoed Madison and Remus hitting their glasses together.

"So what do people do around here for fun?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Snow," replied Madison.

"What!" exclaimed the other two, thoroughly confused.

"It's snowing outside," Madison replied pointing to a window. The three students went to the window. The twins looked at each other and grinned. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Madison evilly.

"Race yah there!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"What?" asked Remus confused once again. The girls raced for cloaks and dashed outside. Remus followed them still bewildered. After a few minutes of being outside they were running around in the snow chucking snow at each other. This lasted a whole lot longer than it seemed.

The Gryffindors trooped back inside soaking and full of snow. They quickly changed into dry clothes and sat down in front of the fireplace. Kaitlyn took a moment to admire the Gryffindor common room…something she had never done before. The walls were a pretty off white color covered with portraits, awards, and pictures of old classes and Quidditch teams. The floor was a nice brown wood color with occasional rugs with the house colors, red (maroon) and gold. There were a couple of tables, tiny circular ones that were scattered throughout the room so the students could do their work. Kaitlyn and Madison were currently seated on a red and gold couch. There were others like that in front of the fireplace as well as comfortable armchairs.

"Anyone hungry?" asked Remus breaking the momentary silence.

"Starving," replied Madison.

"Let's go then," said Lyn already on her feet.

When they got into the great hall they were slightly surprised. Instead of the four house tables there was one round table in the middle of the room. Feeling slightly awkward the three sat down to dinner with the Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaw. There wasn't much discussion and lots of awkward silences. Kaitlyn and Madison talked quietly to Remus and the two older students had very little conversations.

Back in the girls' dorm Madison and Kaitlyn were about to go to bed.

"Do you think we should get Remus a Christmas present?" asked Mads.

"I s'pose so," replied Lyn, "but what?"

"I dunno a book or something?" suggested Madison.

"I guess a book would do. It's not like we know him that well," Kaitlyn agreed.

"We can owl order one tomorrow," Madison told her sister.

"Whatever," said Kaitlyn dosing off.

The next two days were quite uneventful. Dumbledore insisted on singing Christmas carols at Christmas Eve dinner. Something that thoroughly embarrassed all the teachers. Kaitlyn awoke on Christmas day to Madison yelling.

"Wake up you…presents!" There were two nicely sized piles of gifts at the ends of their beds. "We've hot some from mum, the girls, our parents, oh and even Remus," Mads was going on and on and on.

"Ugh, ugly sweaters again!" exclaimed Kaitlyn. Their mother had knit them brown sweaters. "Well I guess it's the thought right?"

"Right, oh that's useful a stash of Chocolate frogs from Devin!" Mads said.

"I got those too, oh that's beautiful. Cameron got us-

"Portraits of us I saw."

"And did you see the French desserts-

"From Evan yeah," finished Madison in-between bights.

"What'd Remus get you?" asked Lyn.

"Book…on Hogwarts," Madison told her.

"Same," Kaitlyn added.

The days leading up to New Year's Eve weren't that fascinating. Well New Year's Eve wasn't that much to brag about either. Kaitlyn, Madison, and Remus counted down to midnight in the common room. Then they played a stupid muggle game, Life. It really was stupid. It was long and dragged out for hours. Remus annoyingly kept insisting they finish it. Kaitlyn kept insisting they burn the game to a crisp. What a New Year's Eve.


	8. Exams

On January third the rest of the students came back and classes started up again on the fourth. Classes had definitely gotten more interesting. In Charms they had begun to levitate feathers. Of course, Lily's was the first in the air. And of course Swishflick _had_ to make a big deal out of it. It wasn't like Madison didn't get it five minutes later. There was the fact that Kaitlyn accidentally lit hers on fire, but beside her Peter, and Devin everyone mastered the spell. Charms was definitely not Kaitlyn's best subject.

A couple of weeks later, around the beginning of February, they had their first practical in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't much. All the students did was practice disarming each other. It was helpful though. After all, they are only first years.

The next months blew by like nothing. By the time May rolled in classes were usual and the students could get around without getting lost. The weather had gotten nicer and the first years took to hanging around the lake.

This peaceful bliss was destroyed when the teachers announced that exams were to be on the first week of June. Transfiguration was on Monday, Potions and DATDA were on Tuesday, History was on Wednesday, Herbology and Charms were on Thursday, and there weren't any on Friday. The first years were sitting in the common room dreading the upcoming exams.

"Crap, I don't wanna take these," Peter whined.

"I suck at tests," Kaitlyn announced.

"Me as well," sighed Lily.

"I don't," James and Sirius said together. Kaitlyn chucked a pillow at Sirius and Lily chucked one at James.

"I just hate finals!" Devin exclaimed.

"I guess we'll have to study…a lot," Cameron concluded.

In all of the classes teachers kept telling the students to review their notes.

"What notes?" asked Sirius in History of Magic. Lily looked at him horrified, Remus rolled his eyes, and Binns ignored him altogether. For once Binns did something right. Everyone falls asleep in History of Magic. No one but Lily had notes for it. So basically they were all screwed, unless they were super nice to Lily. Kaitlyn and her friends were in luck but the stupid boys weren't.

In Potions Slughorn announced they would be brewing potions from memory. Everyone but Kaitlyn groaned.

"I'm not worried about Potions, I'm worried about Charms," Kaitlyn told Lily.

"I'm not worried about Charms. It's Herbology that's gonna get me." Lily said.

"I'm worried about Transfiguration not Herbology," Remus contradicted.

"Ugh Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be my downfall," Cameron sighed.

"Potions is going to kill me!" James said dramatically falling over.

"I'm gonna pass everything!" said Sirius proudly. Everyone shot him death glares. Kaitlyn gave him a look that must have shown she didn't believe him. "What? I am," Sirius defended himself.

"He is, somehow, he is smart," Remus stuck up for his friend.

"Never would have guessed," Madison laughed.

"It's nice to know what you guys think of me," Sirius said sarcastically. Kaitlyn and Madison exchanged glances.

"Twins," Sirius muttered.

"Gits," chorused the girls. Sirius stuck his tongue out at them.

"No thanks Sirius," Kaitlyn said.

"Keep it to yourself," added Evangeline.

"Oh now I'm scared. Sirius stuck his tongue out!" teased Madison.

"I'm shaking," Devin put in.

"Shivering in my shoes," Cameron said mockingly.

"Save me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hardy har har," Sirius said.

"Gotta admit, it was pretty stupid mate," James told him.

"Whatever," Sirius said, "Oh go study, all of you." That shut everyone up quite a bit and they did what Sirius told them. Wow that's a scary thought.

"I officially give up!" shouted Felix.

"This is impossible!" Sean yelled.

"What?" asked Kaitlyn.

'Slughorn sucks!" shouted the two boys.

"Oh Potions, that's easy," replied Kaitlyn.

"WHAT?" exclaimed the two boys.

"It's my best subject," she told them.

"Well get over here and help us!" Felix half yelled.

"I've gotta study for Charms," she said.

"We will, we'll help you, we'll do anything!" Sean said sounding slightly insane.

"Alright, alright," Kaitlyn gave in laughing.

"Gits," Remus muttered to Sirius and James.

"Do I sense a little jealousy my friend?" Sirius taunted him.

"Shut-up Sirius," Remus retorted.

"What? Afraid people will hear?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Guys please shut it," asked Peter nicely.

"No!" Remus said to Sirius ignoring Peter completely.

"I think you are," Sirius continued.

"Shut-up you idiots!" Peter said aggravated.

"Oh, please Sirius," Remus said annoyed at his friend.

"What did I do?" asked Sirius.

"You know very well what you did!" Remus told him angrily.

"Will you two shut-up? You're bickering like an old married couple!" Peter exploded. That shut them up quite nicely.

Before the students knew it finals rolled by. In Transfiguration they just had to take a test which was pretty easy.

"Thank god it was written," Devin said speaking for everyone.

"That was the easiest thing ever!" James bragged.

"Show-off," Lily muttered.

"C'mon Evans you know you're impressed." James said to her.

"No I really don't think I am," Lily told him. Cameron laughed a mean laugh, which was very unusual for her.

Next was Potions. Slughorn had written down certain Potions they were able to brew. Each student picked a potion and had half an hour to concoct it from memory.

"That was simple," sighed Kaitlyn.

"Shut-up," Madison said.

"That was actually pretty hard," James said. _Ha-ha,_ thought Kaitlyn.

"Oooh look who's talking now," jeered Mads.

"Shut your face Glade," James hissed.

"Oh now I'm scared," Madison continued arguing.

"Whatever," said James giving up, very uncharacteristically of him.

"Mood swing," Madison announced. James pretty much ignored everyone after that. The DATDA exam put Madison in an even better mood. Defense Against the Dark Arts is her best subject. The exam was written and practical to much of the students dismay.

"You need to deflate you're head," Sirius told her.

"I need to gloat today. Tomorrow I'm gonna fail," Madison admitted.

History was hard for everyone. Well, everyone except Lily. The students had to write essays. Lily and Remus probably did the best because they were the only ones who even attempted to pay attention in class.

"Well, we all were doomed to fail anyway," Peter said trying to bring up everyone's moods.

Herbology was easy for everyone. Lily passed Charms with flying colors. Thankfully, Kaitlyn was able to not light anything on fire this time. Even though the exams were over everyone was in a dull mood. They wouldn't find out how well they did until over the summer. Something everyone was looking forward too. Each student was predicting what they passed and failed in.

"Why don't we all go outside?" suggested Devin. The girls all obliged to her request. They made themselves comfortable under a tree. Their little whatever you want to call it was interrupted rudely when all the boys went running past them screaming, yelling, and jumping into the lake.

"Boys," sighed Lily.


	9. Second Year, Part I, Quidditch

Kaitlyn awoke on the thirty first of August to extreme giggles. Evangeline and Madison were trying to throw pillows at her without waking her up. Evangeline had spent the last week with the Glades because her family went to France to visit other parts of her family.

"Alright!" Kaitlyn yelled, "I'm awake!" The girls giggled again.

"Let's get breakfast," suggested Madison.

"Wow, it's already ten," Kaitlyn said amazed while glancing at the clock.

"Yes sleeping beauty, you've awoken," said Evangeline.

"Girls all your school supplies should be packed," Mrs. Glade said brandishing the spoon she had been using to cook.

"We will after breakfast mum," Madison assured her. The three girls shoveled down some pancakes and went to pack their school things. Once upstairs the packing began.

"Where's Yap?" asked Mads.

"On my desk," replied Kaitlyn.

"Where are my dragon hide gloves?" Maddie wondered.

"Closet, bottom shelf," Kaitlyn answered like a robot.

"Where is my wand?"

"On your bed."

"Where's the-?"

"Desk."

"What would Mads do without you Lyn?" asked Evan jokingly.

"She wouldn't survive without me," Kaitlyn said.

"I'd die!" Mads yelled while collapsing dramatically onto her bed. Her companions laughed.

The next morning Mrs. Glade took the girls to the train station.

"Don't forget to write!" Mrs. Glade reminded her daughters.

"We won't," they chorused. The three quickly found the other three girls that made up their group of friends. The six of them quickly got a compartment and sat down. During the train ride they all caught up with each other and rehashed their summers.

This time when they got off the train the students took horseless carriages instead of little boats which were reserved for first years. The carriage ride seemed a whole lot shorter than the boat ride. The carriages went from the station at Hogsmeade right through the castle gates and into the front courtyard. The boats however, took a slight detour across the lake and then the students entered Hogwarts much later after the older kids.

When Professor McGonagall brought in the first years Madison let out a soft shriek of surprise.

"Lyn! Kylie's up there!" she whispered excitedly.

"No way!" Kaitlyn exclaimed loudly.

"Why didn't she tell us?" asked Madison trying not to sound offended.

"I dunno," Kaitlyn replied wondering. As the sorting commenced Sirius seemed to notice that Kylie resembled the twins.

"Hey Red! You never told me you had a little sister," he accused her.

"Never thought I should," replied Madison truthfully.

"Glade, Kylie," Professor McGonagall called out. All the Gryffindor second years looked at Madison and Kaitlyn apprehensively.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. The second years began to applaud louder than necessary and a huge grin split across Kylie's face. She ran over to the table happily, her auburn hair bouncing and brown eyes sparkling, and sat next to Madison.

"Ky, why didn't you tell us?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Mum said to surprise you guys," she said cheerily.

"Black, Narcissa," McGonagall said.

"Black you never told me you had a little sister," Madison accused Sirius the same way he had accused her.

"Never thought I should," Sirius replied smirking.

"Touché," muttered Kaitlyn.

"Slytherin!" yelled the hat.

"Figures," Sirius said. Kaitlyn was thinking over some pretty rotten memories. Narcissa wasn't Sirius's sister. She was Kaitlyn's sister, sort of. They shared a mother. Another student in Slytherin, third year Bellatrix Black, shared the mother of Narcissa and Kaitlyn.

Everything else was pretty much uneventful. The girls just couldn't wait until the feast was over so they could go to sleep. The food at the feasts always puts everyone to sleep. No one is quite sure why. Perhaps it's having such a full stomach. By the time Kaitlyn got to her dorm she was so tired she just collapsed onto her bed. Madison fell to her right, Lily to her left, Cameron next to Lily, Devin next to Cameron, Evan in-between Devin and Madison. None of the girls even bothered to change out of their clothes.

The first couple of weeks were mostly review. A large amount of students forgot a lot over the summer despite all the homework assigned. There was a new addition to the teaching staff that year as well. Much to the dismay of the female population Professor Uglabarch would be replacing Professor Stevenson. Uglabarch was old and looked like he had just survived a hurricane. His robes were torn and dirty and his appearance filthy. Many students wondered if he ever showered.

McGonagall gave everyone a pop quiz. According to her there was no excuse to have forgotten anything. Thankfully, she wasn't going to count it but the students were now awake, aware, and ready to be learning again.

Shortly after there was some excitement when the students saw notices go up in the common rooms announcing that there were going to be Quidditch tryouts. Gryffindor needed a chaser and a seeker.

"I'm going for it," James said to the crowd around the notice board, which was quite a lot of people.

"Everyone is," Cameron said making it no big deal.

"Are you?" asked Sirius.

"No, but Madison and Kaitlyn are," she told him. Sirius just rolled his eyes and said,

"They won't stand a chance against me, Remus, and James."

"You can't all get in," Evangeline pointed out.

"No offense but none of you are really built to be a seeker," Devin told them. Sirius made a face and mumbled something under his breath. He couldn't deny it though. Devin was right. Seekers were supposed to be thin, agile, light, and speedy. Sirius and Remus weren't built like that, James somewhat but he was trying for chaser. But Sirius and Remus weren't going to let that stop them from trying out.

The second years actually grew to respect Professor Uglabarch. He may not look it but he was actually a good teacher. He had been through a lot. He was an ex-auror. His classes were actually interesting. And this time the boys couldn't hate him for his looks.

"Ahh second years," Uglabarch said, "You can't do much with second years." It was this generalization that drove the class to work to their greatest potential. This Uglabarch man actually knew what he was doing.

Tryouts were that night. Remus, Sirius, Madison, Kaitlyn, and James walked to the pitch. There weren't that many people there. The original team was present plus four others. The team consisted of Captain and Chaser sixth year Mark Davies, the two beaters seventh years Amy Young and Joanne Mach, and keeper fifth year Benny Bensi.

People trying out for chaser were James, Madison, a fifth year brunette named Jenny, and a fourth year blonde named Aidan. Those trying out for seeker were Sirius, Remus, Kaitlyn, and two third year girls Elizabeth and Anne.

"Alright, we'll take the Chasers first. You're all gonna pass the quaffle with me. Then, you're gonna shoot on Benny." Mark explained. Mark had brown hair and brown eyes nothing that stood out but he was pretty good looking. Kaitlyn guesses that was why Elizabeth and Anne were here. James, Jenny, Madison, and Aidan took off into the air. The quaffle was only dropped twice. Once by Mads and once by Jenny.

When they all shot on goal it was obvious James and Aidan were the best. Madison missed twice, Jenny missed twice, and James and Aidan only missed once each.

"Alright, we'll have seekers now. All we're gonna do is let each of you try to find the snitch in a mini-game. I'm gonna time you. The original team will be playing." Mark told everyone, "Anne, you're first."

Anne never found the snitch. It was pretty sad. Kaitlyn felt bad for her. Elizabeth didn't do much better. She found it after thirty minutes. Kaitlyn was surprised Mark allowed her to take so long. Remus only took eighteen minutes. Which was pretty good compared to everyone else. Sirius took twenty minutes. Kaitlyn was getting nervous. What if she didn't find it like Anne? _No you'll find it. You're an amazing flyer,_ she told herself…and she did, in ten minutes.

"Ok, people I have made my decision. James and Aidan are the chasers and Kaitlyn is the seeker," Mark announced.

"Good job. You were really good," James said to Kaitlyn surprising her.

"You too," she said shock evident in her voice.

"Maybe next year," Sirius sighed.

"I want to be a beater anyway," Madison said.

"I wanted to be keeper," confessed Remus.

Being on the Quidditch team was not good for James's ego. He already was way too full of himself. It just so happened that the Quidditch team was really good. James was being as arrogant as ever lately. At practice Kaitlyn even asked Amy to hit a bludger at him. Maybe that would take down his ego.

The next couple of weeks were very uneventful. Then, it was announced that there was to be a Quidditch match in a week. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin, the usual kick off match. The match was to be in a week. The Quidditch teams practiced harder than ever.

Throughout the duration of the week the two teams seemed to hate each other even more. It was Thursday, the day before the match, when things got really bad. A random seventh year Slytherin, Dick Mulendike, hexed Benny real bad. The Gryffindors didn't have a keeper who could take Benny's place for the match. Mark was holding a team meeting in the common room.

"Ok people it looks like we are gonna be playing without a keeper," Mark told his team.

"Shit," Kaitlyn heard Joanne mutter.

"So Aidan, James, its up to you guys to score as much goals as possible. We have to play a solid offence," Mark explained to his fellow chasers. The two boys nodded looking attentive. "And Lyn, you have to find that snitch. I know this is a lot of pressure on you're first game but I've seen the way you fly and you are amazing. The Slytherins aren't too shabby so you can't being amazing you have to be outstanding. Ty isn't going to be all gentlemanly and let you have it. You really gotta get that snitch." Kaitlyn nodded her head. "And Jo, Ames, take down as many players as possible. I know you two love playing like this." The two girls grinned evilly. "Sleep well team."

Kaitlyn joined Madison and Cameron in front of the fireplace.

"Good luck tomorrow," Cameron said.

"It's gonna be tough," Madison added.

"We can handle it," Kaitlyn told them all the while reassuring herself. The girls went to bed. Mainly because Kaitlyn really needed a good nights sleep.

Saturday morning was hectic. The team was nervous about playing without a keeper. Kaitlyn barely ate breakfast, either did James.

"C'mon you guys!" Cameron persisted.

"You really need to eat," Remus told them wisely.

"I'm not hungry," James said.

"Me either," Kaitlyn agreed.

"You should really eat something," Madison sighed.

"At least drink," Remus added.

"I guess I'll have a little water. My throat is a little dry," Kaitlyn gave in. After breakfast the team went down to the locker rooms to change. Kaitlyn joined Joanne and Amy in the girls' locker room while James went with Aidan and Mark. After they got dressed there was a team meeting in the Captain's office. (A/N in my gym locker rooms there is an office in-between the boys and girls rooms so that's where the captain's office is.)

"Ok, well you guys kind of got your pep talk last night," Mark began, "It's ok to be nervous but we really have to play up to our potential. The commentator is Felix Mardo, you may know him, and so the comments will mostly be on our side, thankfully. That should help raise spirits and crap like that. Ok well you all just go out there and kick butt."

The team lined up behind a door that in a few moments would open and let them enter the Quidditch pitch. The whole school would be out there watching in the stands. Either cheering or jeering them, but in Gryffindor's case mostly cheering. Felix's voice boomed out magically magnified.

"Welcome to the first match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Felix shouted and loud applause followed. "First we have the Slytherins, Captain and Seeker Ty Williams, Todd Matthews, Ted Lawrence, Tom Bryant, Tim Lockwood, Terry Gareth, and Tina Doyens." The Slytherins applauded loudly while the Gryffindors hissed and booed. "Then the Gryffindors, Captain and Chaser Mark Davies, Joanne Johnson, Amy Woodson, Aidan Vuyon, Kaitlyn Glade, and James Potter…not the mention that they are playing without keeper Benny Bensi today folks." The cheers drowned out all the boos because no one wanted Slytherin to win.

Kaitlyn took off after Aidan. Together the team flew a lap around the field and took their places. Kaitlyn was highest in the air. She was slightly nervous Ty Williams was a seventh year while she was only a second year. She looked down and saw Ty and Mark shaking hands. She knew the game would begin soon.

"The quaffle is released and the game begins." As soon as Kaitlyn heard this she took off circling the pitch keeping her eyes peeled for the snitch. Felix's voice boomed all around her. "Potter to Vuyon to Davies to Vuyon, ooh intercepted by Matthews to Lawrence to Gareth to Matthews, Potter intercepts, he's speeding down towards the goal post, he takes a shot, ooh nice one fakes to Davies who scores…TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR." Felix announced.

Kaitlyn rose a little higher above the game trying to see if the snitch was lurking by any particular player. She didn't see it however; Ty seemed to be mimicking her."Matthews to Gareth who fakes back to Matthews to Lawrence who drops the quaffle because of an excellent bludger sent by Miss Woodson. Potter takes control, to Davies to Vuyon to Davies to Potter who dodges a fairly nice bludger sent by Lockwood and he scores…GRYFFINDOR TWENTY SLYTHERIN ZERO!" Felix shouted excited.

Kaitlyn began circling the pitch again in attempt to locate a glimpse of the snitch but it was nowhere to be seen. "Gareth in possession she's speeding down towards the goal, someone block her! Come on, nice bludger sent by Johnson throwing her off course, the quaffle is dropped and taken by oh crap Lawrence who OH SHIT I don't believe it he scored! SLYTHERIN TEN GRYFFINDOR TWENTY."

McGonagall began scolding Felix for his language. "Sorry Mum won't happen again. "Davies in possession, passed to Potter, Vuyon has it not and wow he scored. That was pretty simple. That's odd, GRYFFINDOR THIRTY SLYTHERIN TEN. I wonder where the snitch is? SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" As soon as Felix had begun to wonder where the snitch is Kaitlyn dove straight at the Slytherin goal posts. It was lingering by the middle one, about an inch or so above the ground. "Come on Lyn!"

Ty was hot on her tail and before she knew it he was neck and neck with her. "You won't catch that little girl, you might break a nail," hissed Ty.

"Watch me," Kaitlyn retorted. She accelerated her broom, she had one of the

later models of the Thunder Cat. She was getting closer. Kaitlyn extended her arm and her hand close around the snitch. "She's gonna crash!" yelled Felix. And he was almost right but just before she hit the ground Kaitlyn pulled out of her dive. "Kaitlyn Glade has caught the snitch, GRYFFINDOR WINS ONE EIGHTY TO TWENTY! You gotta give 'em props for playing without a keeper." And the game was over with a Gryffindor victory.

The rest of the team joined her on the ground. There was thunderous applause echoing throughout the stadium. Kaitlyn grinned still holding the snitch.

"Team hit the showers," Mark instructed grinning like a maniac.


	10. Second Year, Part II, Christmas

(A/N this chapter might seem kind of rushed because I'm trying to do second year in only three parts so yeah. And finally an update too.)

Gryffindor basked in its glory from winning the match for about two weeks. Then the two houses became even again. The Slytherins took back to being evil and hated instead of just hated. The Gryffindor victory had knocked their ego down a notch but after the euphoria was over they resumed their pompous nature.

Kaitlyn and James spent those two weeks basking in glory. To some students in their house and other houses they were practically worshipped. Kaitlyn was approached by random Hufflepuffs she didn't even know.

The teachers however seemed they could have cared less who won the match. Though the Gryffindors knew if they had lost McGonagall would have loaded them with homework. She and Slughorn have a little rivalry when the cup is involved.

"Good Afternoon Class,"

"Good Afternoon Professor Uglabarch." Even though he was a good teacher, professor Uglabarch had some rules the students would rather not follow. For instance, they were to always say good afternoon when he indicated it appropriate, they weren't allowed to have their wands out during note taking time, they couldn't even leave the room to use the bathroom or get a drink.

"Today we will be having a practical lesson. Please put everything away and take out your wands." That was something the class had never expected the Professor to say. "We are going to practice the disarming charm we have been studying. I expect you all remember the incantation, Expelliarmus, please repeat it."

"Expelliarmus," the class echoed.

"Now," continued Professor Uglabarch, "We will be reviewing the wand motion for it. Just sort of direct your wand at your opponent and give it a jab. But _don't _actually perform the spell."

The class picked up their wands and began to jab them in random directions. To everyone's dismay he had them doing this for nearly five minutes.

"Ouch you poked me!"

"Watch it that's my arm you're poking!"

"You idiot you nearly blinded me!" Things like that could be heard throughout the classroom yet the professor did nothing about it.

"Now I am going to call a student up to demonstrate the proper way to do the spell. Miss Madison if you would be so kind." Professor Uglabarch asked. Madison got up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Just cast the spell at me dear."

"Expelliarmus," Madison said. Uglabarch's wand went flying out of his hand.

"Very good Madison," he said collecting his wand. "You may return to your seat. Class please take all your belongings and body parts off your desks. You'll see why in a moment." Professor made sure everyone wasn't touching their desks and he waved his wand. Each desk instantly transformed into a dummy holding a wand. "You will be using these dummies to practice the spell. Now hurry up there is only twenty minutes left."

Kaitlyn and Lily exchanged glances. Only twenty minutes? That was a lot of time perhaps too much time. They both began to practice the spell. Lily got it on her third try and Kaitlyn on her fourth. Sirius being the show off he was got it right away and moved on to taunting everyone who couldn't do it. Just as someone was about to perform the spell he would sneak up behind them and disarm them. The poor person looked about confused before realizing they weren't holding their wand anymore.

(A/N I know I know this happened in OOTP but I loved it so much I had to use it)

"Mr. Black I saw that one point from Gryffindor for every person you did that to and a detention with Filch tonight," Uglabarch said when Snape's wand went zooming and hit Peter in the head.

"But Professor the only reason I can do this is because I learned the spell correctly," Sirius whined.

"Alright you can have the points back but you still have detention," said Uglabarch. Sirius just shrugged and said,

"That's eleven for me already James how 'bout you?"

"Only eight, dammit Sirius stop getting detention so fast," James told him.

"Um, what the hell are you guys doing?" asked Madison.

"Seeing who can get the most detentions by the end of the year," said Sirius putting a tally mark a piece of parchment.

"That is the single most stupid thing I have ever heard of," Lily told them. Kaitlyn and Evangeline nodded their heads at this. The two boys just shrugged their shoulders, continued disarming people and said,

"We know."

"You know you're only supposed to disarm the dummies," Lily scolded them.

"We know," they chorused.

"Hey! You guys aren't getting the dummies!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter, we know," Sirius and James said irritated.

Most of the students were happy when DATDA was over. Even though the lesson was a practical twenty minutes of the same thing could quite annoying. Madison spent the afternoon gloating that she had been chosen for the example and Sirius spent the afternoon complaining about his detention making it sound like he had gotten detention because he did something good.

Halloween was getting closer. The second year students were far from excited. Second year and up used to be able to visit Hogsmeade but last year it was changed to third year. They would be spending Halloween stuck inside the castle at classes doing nothing.

"At least we have the feast," said Cameron trying to be optimistic.

"Cameron we will be sitting in Potions while everyone else is outside running around having fun!" Evangeline exclaimed angrily.

"It is annoying," Devin said. Just then Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James came up to them grinning like maniacs.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kaitlyn.

"We are going to Hogsmeade ladies," Sirius said proudly.

"What? How!" exclaimed Madison.

"We can't tell you that now can we," Remus said obviously.

"Lily would you like to go with me?" asked James.

"Is he asking her out?" Devin whispered in Kaitlyn's ear.

"Of course NOT!" Lily exclaimed, "Potter you are a git!" And with that she stomped upstairs.

"Good one James," Peter said.

"Shut-up Pete."

Before the second years knew it Christmas was around the corner. The third years were gloating because they got to do all their Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade.

"I really wish we could go," sighed Evan.

"I know," agreed Cameron.

"Well, who is staying here over the holidays?" asked Devin.

"Me," chorused Remus, Sirius, Madison, and Kaitlyn.

"Wow that's a lot," Peter said.

"Its four Pete," Devin told him

"That is a lot for people to be spending their holidays at school," Lily informed the group of students.

"Yeah," James agreed absentmindedly. Kaitlyn and Devin rolled their eyes at his stupidity.

"You ready guys?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," his friends said together.

"For what?" asked Felix.

"Hogsmeade," replied Remus casually.

"What? How?" wondered Sean.

"Their wicked ways confuse all," muttered Evangeline.

"I heard that Evan," Sirius told her and she rolled her eyes.

"We can't tell you how otherwise we wouldn't be amazing," James informed everyone.

On the December 23, Kaitlyn, Madison, Sirius, and Remus said goodbye to everyone for a couple of weeks.

"I still can't believe you idiots managed to find a way into Hogsmeade," Madison said irritated.

"Well, seeing as we were the only ones to find a way there we aren't exactly idiots are we?" Sirius asked her.

"Whatever," sighed Madison rolling her eyes.

"Yah know, we could show you," Sirius said alluringly.

"We could?" Remus repeated surprised.

"We could," Sirius told him firmly.

Kaitlyn chanced a sideways glance at Mads. Madison hated Sirius. If she agreed to let him show her how they got to Hogsmeade it would make Sirius look smart. On the other hand she was really curious and wanted to know how they did it. Kaitlyn could read her "sister" like a book, most of the time.

"No, its really ok," Kaitlyn said. Madison obviously wasn't going to say anything.

"Fine your loss," Sirius told them.

"Whatever," said Kaitlyn.

The two boys went into the boys dorm probably to begin plotting some evil plan. Kaitlyn sat in front of the fireplace. She was later joined by Madison.

"Wizards chess?"

After loosing tree times consecutively Kaitlyn decided to call it a night.

The four Gryffindors headed downstairs on Christmas Eve night to see who else had stayed at the castle. Even if you wander the castle over the holidays you still wont be able to tell who else had stayed because the castle was so big. It turned out that there was a lot more people than last year. There were two Slytherin 7th year boys, one Hufflepuff 5th year girl, one Ravenclaw 5th year girl, and two Ravenclaw 6th year boys.

The students all sat down at a circular table in the middle of the great hall. The hall had been decorated quite nicely. There were four large trees, one red with gold lights, one blue with bronze lights, one yellow with black lights, and one green with silver lights. There were several small trees; one for each student staying at the castle over the holidays. Those trees were just plain green evergreens with appropriate decorations.

Dinner was a small affair. Most of the teachers were present. They made small chat amongst themselves. Dumbledore was talking with the Ravenclaw boys. The Slytherins were talking in hushed voices. Kaitlyn, Remus, Madison, and Sirius were all talking about what they wanted to get for Christmas.

The next morning Madison had to wake Kaitlyn up by dumping a class of ice water on her head.

"You sleep like a rock!" she exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I enjoy sleeping. You really didn't have to pour water on my head," Kaitlyn told her

"Yes, I really did," Madison said. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "Presents!" exclaimed Madison throwing one at Kaitlyn.

The girls sat on the ends of their beds happily opening their gifts. Kaitlyn and Madison had both gotten a bunch of French desserts from Evangeline. Devin had given them both 20 chocolate frogs. Kaitlyn had given Madison some muggle novels. Madison had given Kaitlyn a poster of Dijon, the seeker on the French Quidditch Team, Kaitlyn's favorite player. Sirius and Remus gave them both books, and the girls gave Sirius and Remus books. Madison had gotten sweaters from their mum. Kaitlyn had gotten socks from their mum.

The rest of the break was uneventful, except New Years Eve. Sirius and Remus managed to get hold of some fireworks and the four Gryffindors snuck out on to the astronomy tower to set them off at midnight. By a pure stroke of luck they weren't even caught.

By the time January 3rd rolled around Kaitlyn was actually excited to get back to school. She was dying to see her friends again and she was starting to get slightly bored with just sitting around.

(A/N I FINALLY UPDATED! Im so sorry this took so long. And it probably wasn't worth the wait but it gets better around fourth year I promise. Please review!)


	11. Second Year Part III, Slug Club

Classes were definitely not as exciting as Kaitlyn anticipated. Although, they had an interesting Potions lesson two days ago.

"Class, I would like to announce that you are all eligible to apply to be in the Slug Club," Professor Slughorn announced. He then continued, "Although, I don't see why you would seeing as everyone in the club is handpicked. But if you express a particular interest in a membership you may see me after class. However, I would appreciate if you all filled out these forms right now."

"Slug Club?" asked Sirius bewildered and appalled.

"Interest in a membership my ass," Madison muttered under her breath.

Professor Slughorn was bouncing through the Slug Groups to pass out the forms. He stopped to chat to a student every so often. He made it pretty obvious who he was going to pick to be in his club. Slughorn dropped four forms onto the table Kaitlyn, Madison, Sirius, and James shared. Kaitlyn sighed and pulled one towards her and began to fill it in.

**Admission to the Slug Club Application Form:**

**Name: **Kaitlyn Glade

**House: **Gryffindor

**Age: **12

**Year: **Second

**Best Subject: **Potions

**Wand Core: **black unicorn hair

**Hobbies: **Quidditch, chaser on the house team.

**Any Relations to Well-Known or Successful People: **

Kaitlyn paused, her quill at the last question. She was related to Voldemort. Slug head would want anyone with relations to high class. But Voldemort was famous in a bad way. She just decided to leave the last one blank. She looked up from her form. Lily was looking disappointed, probably because she didn't have famous relatives to get her into the club. Madison had ripped up her form angrily. Sirius was staring at the paper as if it had offended him.

"Thank you students thank you," Professor Slughorn said as he collected the forms. "Madison where is your form?" he asked sounding offended.

"I uhhhh, lost it?" Mads replied stupidly caught off guard.

"How could you have possibly lost it in the five minutes I gave you to fill it out?" asked Slughorn irritated.

"I have a really bad memory?" she tried. Kaitlyn tried not to laugh.

"Glade what on earth did you do with your form?" Slughorn demanded of her.

"I ripped it up sir," Madison said hanging her head ashamed of not being able to come up with a believable lie. Personally, Kaitlyn would have said Sirius ate it.

"Detention for the rest of the week Madison," Slughorn told her.

"But sir, it's Tuesday," protested Mads.

"I'm glad to see you know the days of the week Glade," Slughorn replied sarcastic and very out of character. He was obviously peeved with her. Kaitlyn was trying not to laugh. Madison didn't take crap like that often. Her face was burning as bright as a tomato with embarrassment. Sirius looked as if he wanted a camera so he could use this moment as blackmail.

There was an awkward silence. A very long awkward silence at that. Then it was broken. Peter Pettigrew had clumsily fallen off his stool. He screamed a loud piercing "ARGHHAHAGRHHAHR" at an insanely high pitch Lily couldn't even reach. It was completed with a loud thud followed by several girls shrieking.

"Mr. Pettigrew! Are you alright? Someone help him! Lily perform mouth to mouth I don't think he's breathing," Slughorn began screaming.

"Professor I'm fine," Peter mumbled from the ground.

"James! James m'boy! DO SOMETHNG I DON'T THINK HES BREATHING!" Slughorn continued his ranting.

"Professor I'm fine," Peter said standing up.

"OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH! You didn't act fast enough he's died and turned into a zombie!" shrieked Lily slightly making fun of Slughorn.

"Don't be unreasonable Miss Evans. He's just stood up is all," Slughorn told her. The class stared at Slughorn baffled by his odd behavior. "Mr. Lupin if you would be so kind as to take Peter to the hospital wing to see if he's alright?"

"Yes sir," mumbled Remus.

"Honestly Professor _I'm fine,_" Peter said again. Slughorn ignored him, like the other times and continued with the lesson as Remus ushered Peter out of the classroom.

"What was that about?" whispered Kaitlyn to Madison.

"What, me and the form, Slughorn's spas, or Peter and the chair?" she asked in return.

"All of the above," Kaitlyn said.

"Well, I think the Slug Club is totally stupid, it's constricting our abilities as students. We're being pressured to be good enough to be in his stupid club. Slughorn did really flip didn't he? I guess he was upset that I insulted his precious little Sluggie Club. Hmm, and I have no bloody idea what the hell happened with Peter," Madison whispered.

"What in god's name are you two talking about?" asked Sirius after hearing some of Madison's detailed answer.

"Shut-up Black," Mads hissed at him. Kaitlyn stopped listening to their conversation, seeing as it had turned into mostly bickering.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the period Madison bolted out of class. The others followed. Madison wasn't looking where she was going and she ran right into Bellatrix Black.

"Watch where you're going mudblood," Bella hissed. Madison looked up shocked and very angry, all she managed to do was spit out a shut up though.

"Says who? A second year, with filthy blood, a freak not fit enough to shine my shoes?" Bella taunted.

"Shut-up," Madison, Sirius, Kaitlyn, and James said together.

"Aw, you have your ickle friends to back you up how sweat," Bellatrix cooed.

"Seriously Bella just shut-up," Sirius said advancing on her. Bellatrix through back her head and cackled, in a wicked witch sort of way.

"Gonna hex me?" she asked menacingly.

"Yeah, I think I might," Sirius retorted reaching for his wand.

"Forget it," James said to Sirius.

"No," Sirius told him, "She's out of line."

"Oh fighting now are we?" Bella asked smirking. She looked so arrogant, which she was. Unfortunately, Bellatrix was smart, good looking, like all Blacks, and related to Kaitlyn.

"Sirius if you don't I will," Kaitlyn told him pulling out her wand as well.

"Ooh a double threat," Bellatrix said.

"Double threat my ass," said Lucious Malfoy approaching the group drawing his wand as well. The four students stood glaring at each other. Bella was glaring at Sirius, who was glaring at Malfoy, who was smirking at Kaitlyn, who was glaring at Bella. Each of them had their wand raised high in the air.

Just as Sirius was about to hex Bella McGonagall came prancing through the halls toward the group.

"Black, Black, Glade, Malfoy! What in the name of Godric do you think you're doing?" she demanded to know.

"He was about to attack me!" shrieked Bellatrix.

"Is this true Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked James. All eyes went to James who looked extremely uncomfortable. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, stared at the floor, and opened his mouth, but then closed it.

"Not necessarily professor," James said looking at his shoes.

"Look me in the eye Potter!" McGonagall yelled, "This is serious!"

"He didn't attack her," James said truthfully.

"Liar," growled Malfoy.

"What!" exclaimed Madison shocked.

"What happened Miss. Glade?" McGonagall wondered turning to face the girl.

"Bella waltzed over here and decided to start annoying us. Sirius and Kaitlyn drew their wands as protection," Madison explained.

"She's lying," Bellatrix insisted, "They were going to hex us!"

"Black, Black, Glade, and Malfoy detention tonight and five points off each. Case closed," McGonagall said getting fed-up. The four Gryffindors took off for their dorm. The two Slytherins glared at McGonagall and headed towards the dungeons.

"Where were you?" asked Lily when they returned.

"We took a detour," said Madison not feeling like explaining everything.

"Well you better start your homework because you have detention tonight," Lily told Madison.

"Shit, you're right," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"Well, I was only talking to Madison, wait. You have detention too?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, and I do too," Kaitlyn confessed.

"And I'm guessing you do as well," Lily said disgustedly turning to James.

"Actually, no," said James proudly.

The next day Slughorn had posted the names of the first years he had chosen to be in his club on the bulletin boards in the common rooms. There was a small group of people huddled to see who had gotten in. Lily came running downstairs, pushing people of the way to check the board. She shoved her way to the very front of the group and pressed her nose up against the board. She began to read names out.

"Amos Diggory, Sam Abbot, Jamie Lovegood, Kaitlyn Glade, James, Potter, Sirius Black, _and_ Lily Evans."

Lily was simply delighted. Sirius was simply pissed off.

"I got in!" she yelled! " I got in for TALENT!"

"I got in because of my family," Sirius growled.

"I got in because of my dad," James told the group.

"I got in because of…I don't exactly know," Kaitlyn said realizing she had no idea why she had gotten in. The Slug always chose those who had connections to big and rich people. _Did he know about her dad? No, of course not. How could he? He doesn't. He just likes me._ Kaitlyn thought scared.

"Aren't you excited," said Lily running over to Kaitlyn and giving her a hug.

"Oh yes," said Kaitlyn fakely.

"The first party is next week! Oh I am so delighted!" Lily sighed dancing.

"Hey Evans! Wanna go to the party with me?" asked James, deciding to give asking her out another shot.

"I'd rather go with Peter's rat," Lily scoffed.

"Ouch," mumbled Sirius.

"Someone hit him," Kaitlyn said agitated. Remus smacked Sirius upside the head. Lily went to the couch to talk to Cameron and Devin. James went upstairs to drown in self pity that Lily had turned him down again.

"I still don't know why I got in," Kaitlyn said to herself more than anyone else,

"Because you're brilliant," Remus told her.

"No, I'm not," Kaitlyn said modestly.

"Yes you are, and you can't deny the fact that you're amazing in potions," Remus threw in.

"Alright so Im good at Potions," Kaitlyn said, "Happy now?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Oh duh!" Kaitlyn realized.

"Maybe I should take back the brilliant part," Remus mumbled.

"Hey!"

**The Next Week:**

Lily was thrilled to be in the club. The party was later that night and Lily and Kaitlyn were in their dorm getting ready.

"Oh what should I wear?" Lily asked hysterically. She was digging through her trunk like a mad woman. Clothes were flying everywhere. Kaitlyn ducked as a shoe went flying towards her. "Oh this will have to do," sighed Lily holding up the most hideous blouse Kaitlyn had ever seen. Lyn sighed.

"You could borrow something of mine if you want," Kaitlyn said knowing that was what Lily had been dying to get her to say for the last ten minutes.

"OH really!" Lily exclaimed her eyes lighting up.

"Really," Kaitlyn said waving her hand towards her trunk. Lily ran towards it.

After about twenty minutes Lily emerged from the bathroom completely ready. Her hair was hanging, loosely curled, around her shoulders. Lily was wearing pretty expensive lacoste sneakers Evan let her borrow. She also had on a denim mini that belonged to Kaitlyn. It wasn't too short but it did show off her legs. She had of course chosen an emerald green tank top.

"Do I look ok? I mean I don't look as good as you. I never could," Lily began ranting. Kaitlyn glanced at herself in a full length mirror by Evan's bed. She had on a denim mini as well, a black tank top, Kaitlyn wore black a lot, its slimming, and her black converse high tops. Her hair hung, perfectly straight, around her waist. Kaitlyn didn't think she looked like anything to brag about but whatever. "But I mean do I look presentable?"

"Lils, you look gorgeous," Kaitlyn told Lily what she needed to hear. Lily was pretty, she just didn't believe it. Sometimes a little self confidence works more than five tubes of lip gloss. "Lets go."

The girls walked down towards the dungeons heading for Slughorn's office. They walked inside. It was pretty crowded. There were students from all different houses, and all different years. Kaitlyn decided if she ever got bored of dating Gryffindors she would just find a decent guy at one of Slug's parties. There were gold and silver streamers hanging from the ceiling. Slughorn had obviously cast an engorgement charm on his office in order to accommodate everyone. There were scarlet, emerald, canary yellow, and bright blue cushiony chairs all around the room. The punch table was covered with cups that all had the Hogwarts crest emblazed on it. There was music playing in the background. _Maybe this won't be so bad,_ thought Kaitlyn.

She and Lily began walking around saying hi to a few people. Kaitlyn recognized the sixth year Gryffindor prefect and the head boy. The head girl was chatting with the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect. She then saw James and Sirius walking over to them. Lily turned to get some punch. When James saw her his joy dropped.

"James stop drooling," Kaitlyn told him. There was no response. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He's mental. He should be drooling at you," Sirius said flirtatiously.

"Don't even bother Black," Kaitlyn warned him.

"Why are you so cold?" Sirius asked.

"Actually it's quite warm in here," Kaitlyn told him.

"You know what I mean," Sirius groaned.

"Im not cold, I just, I just," Kaitlyn began. What she wanted to say was You could be cold too if you had the live with the fact that you were Lord Voldemort's daughter, his only daughter by the way.

"Im waiting for an explanation," said Sirius folding his arms and tapping his foot.

"Sirius don't do that man, you look like a girl," said James who had snapped out of his Lily trance.

"Lets go talk to _someone else_," Sirius said aggravated. He dragged James away from the two girls.

"What was that about?" asked Lily.

"I have no idea," lied Kaitlyn. She was kind of angry at Sirius for accusing her of being cold. She wasn't cold. Or was she? Of course not. You are the only one who made friends with Lily. That's not cold. She was definitely not cold.

Kaitlyn tried to forget about what Sirius had said but for some reason for the next couple of weeks she dwelled upon it. She was really starting to think Sirius had been right. _I am cold._ This was not a fun realization to have. _Relax_ she told her self. _Im only twelve I have time to change._ Kaitlyn reassured herself.

When Kaitlyn walked into Transfiguration the next day she was surprised to find the classroom filled with baboons.

"Bloody hell," Devin muttered.

"What in Godric's name?" muttered Evangeline.

"McGonagall's gonna be pissed," Cameron laughed.

"Peter you idiot I said balloons not baboons!" Kaitlyn heard Sirius yell. So that's how the monkeys got in.

"You did this?" asked Madison.

"Yes, and we are proud of it!" James exclaimed.

"Well you shouldn't be! Now class will have to be delayed!" Lily scolded the boys.

"Exactly," said James grinning.

"Remus here didn't finish his essay so we decided to help him out and give him another day," Sirius announced proudly.

"Remus is this true?" asked Lily shocked. Remus always did his work. He was almost as studious as Lily. Key word, almost.

"I was visiting my aunt," Remus said looking at the floor.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" shrieked McGonagall as she walked into the room. Several students flung their hands over their ears. Her voice had reached a level that up until now Kaitlyn didn't think was humanly possible. "Everyone out, get out of here," she said pushing Peter.

"You're welcome Remus," Sirius said proudly.

(A/N YAY the end of second year. I saw Wicked today. It was AMAZING! I highly suggest seeing it. It is a must see. The music was amazing and the acting was great. I had great seats today. The highlights of the show for me were: What is this Feeling? Dancing Through Life Popular Defying Gravity No Good Deed and For Good. I almost cried. It was that good. Ooh and I met Ben Vereen and his dog. It was awesome. Sorry guys I'm rambling but its 12:30 in the morning. I stayed up to finish this chapter for all of you. So you better review!)


	12. The Marauders Map

(A/N Third year w00t w00t. Im so proud of myself)

"This is it!" shouted a voice Kaitlyn was way too familiar with.

"Sirius what the hell do you want?" asked Madison growing impatient. Sirius had demanded a Gryffindor third year meeting in the common room. Lily and Cameron were talking to each other quietly. Evan and Devin were watching Sirius curiously. Kaitlyn and Madison were pondering what on earth Sirius wanted. Sean and Felix were trying to distract Evan and Devin. Remus, James, and Peter were standing behind Sirius with proud looks on their faces.

"Patience is a virtue my friends," James told the group.

"Ok now ladies and gentlemen the moment you have all been waiting for," Sirius began like an announcer, "Kaitlyn do you remember way back in the day. Sometime at the beginning of first year you suggested that a map be made of this place?"

"Umm yeah," Kaitlyn replied wondering what he was getting at.

"Well Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would like to proudly present…THE MARAUDERS MAP!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"What the hell?" asked Devin.

"It's a map of Hogwarts," Peter said.

"It shows every single room and secret passage," James added.

"And it had dots representing every person inside the castle," Remus told the crowd.

"It's going to be a legend," Sirius informed everyone.

"What's with the strange names?" asked Cameron blatantly.

"They just kind of popped into my head," James said. (A/N anyone who's read Avalon High by Meg Cabot would understand the importance of the names just popping into James's head.)

"Wow. Impressive," Kaitlyn admitted. No one would have expected these four boys to come up with something so ingenious.

"That will definitely be useful in the future," Sean said.

"We can finally catch Mum and Dad going at it!" Felix exclaimed referring to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Already have," Sirius replied smirking wickedly.

"Wicked," Sean said.

"You guys are sick!" Lily exclaimed horrified. The other girls made looks of disgust to match.

"Well, it's obvious they are," Sirius began but was promptly cut off by James interrupting him.

"We would like to do a demonstration of our new creation," James rhymed. Peter waddled out of the room as fast as his fat little legs could carry him.

"Gather round gather round," instructed Sirius placing the map on a table. The third years obliged. They watched in amazement as a dot labeled Peter Pettigrew was running through the hallway in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"That is quite an accomplishment," Lily admitted.

"That part was James's doing," Remus said trying to make James look good in front of Lily. The latter looked shocked at this news.

"So what do you plan on using this map for? You know besides spying on Mum and Dad?" asked Evangeline.

"To pull p," Sirius began but was shortly cut off again but this time by Remus.

"That has yet to be decided," Remus informed the audience. Lily arched an eyebrow at him. It was obvious they had a pre-determined purpose for this map. Devin marveled at the little dots floating around on the map. Madison and Kaitlyn had remained oddly quiet throughout this whole affair. Madison was in complete shock that these four boys were able to create something so brilliant. Kaitlyn was in complete shock that Sirius had remembered anything she said way back in first year.

"Well, we bid you farewell. We are off to explore. Ta Ta," Sirius cried as the four boys walked out of the common room.

"The marauders will return!" shouted James. Devin and Sean rolled their eyes at the silliness that the boys lived on.

"I simply can not believe that those four boys were able to come up with that extraordinary map," Lily remarked as soon as the portrait slammed closed.

"Either can I," agreed Evangeline.

"That is just wow," muttered Devin.

"I wonder how it works," pondered Madison.

"They ate up that lie about those names just popping into your head Prongs," Peter squealed happily.

"Yeah, thanks for saving my ass," Remus told him with a slap on the back.

"Anything for you and your secret Moony old pal," said James with a grin.

"So where are we off to?" asked Peter excitedly. The other three boys exchanged dark grins.

"The shack and beyond my dear Wormtail, we now have no boundaries," Sirius said.

"And I need to get some books for you guys to do all that painstaking research," Remus added completely ruining the mood. The pack of marauders bounded outside onto the school grounds happily discussing their trip to the shack.

"James did you remember your cloak?" asked Sirius suddenly, "James, Remus, where'd you guys go!" James and Remus appeared from what seemed to be the air laughing hysterically.

"You guys have really got to stop doing that," said Sirius.

"Where are they?" asked Felix referring to the troop of crazy boys.

"Probably got lost," Devin said laughing.

"They had a map," said Lily.

"Oh yeah." The other third year Gryffindors were sitting down to dinner and their comrades were missing in action.

"Well at least they aren't lost," Sean said in his usual attempt to be optimistic.

"Good point," Evan agreed.

**Meanwhile:**

"Guys now would be a good time to stop studying and get back to school," Remus said.

"Hang on I'm nearing a breakthrough!" shouted Sirius happily.

"You said that an hour ago groaned James from under a pile of Transfiguration books.

"AHA! I knew it! We need to brew a potion and say an incantation," Sirius said sounding pleased, "I knew it! I win Moony."

"Damn," muttered Peter as he handed James a galleon.

"You guys had a bet on me!" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Well, I was in your favor buddy," James said to him.

"Oh ok," said Sirius forgetting everything.

"Let's just go back…please," suggested Remus hurriedly.

"What's with you Moony?" wondered Peter curiously.

"It's practically dinner time! It wasn't my damn idea for you guys to become animagus you're only third years!" Remus exploded.

"Remus calm down. We're leaving now, ok?" James tried to soothe his friend.

"Ok, Ok," Remus said uneasily, "If any professor noticed our absence its all your fault," said Remus pointing at Sirius. The four boys ran back to the castle.

"Hey, look who it is!" Madison said obnoxiously when the four boys sat down to dinner fifteen minutes late.

"Where the hell were you guys?" asked Sean getting right to the point.

"We got lost," Peter said.

"While you had a map?" wondered Kaitlyn skeptically. The three other boys shot Peter death glares for his pure stupidity.

"We were in the kitchens," tried Sirius.

"Why? It's dinner time," pointed out Cameron. The three boys in turn glared at Sirius for his foolishness.

"We were in the bathroom," decided James.

"All four of you?" wondered Lily amused. The other three boys rolled their eyes at James for his idiocy.

"Never mind we don't want to know," Felix told the boys tired of hearing their silly excuses. The third years resumed their dinners and no longer discussed the marauders escapade.

(A/N sorry it's insanely short. I am so busy lately. I've got play, dance, lacrosse, piano, and field hockey. Im a little crazed. I had a dance competition this weekend so it was hard for me to find time to write. Ok im gonna stop making excuses now! But just so you know I _am_ still writing. I have the whole plot planned out too!)


	13. Remus's Transformations

(A/N so I'm terribly sorry if I confused anyone with that last chapter. I changed the viewpoint to the marauders location. Next time I do that, and there will be times when I do, I will try and make it clearer.)

Third year was proving to be a very difficult year. There was a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Uglabarch had to retire. He feared he was aging and would pass on any day now. The new professor's name was Professor Jones. He was a middle-aged man going slightly bald. He stood quite tall, around 6'4. His eyes were a light brown that matched his hair color. Professor Jones looked like a friendly guy. Unfortunately, he wasn't.

It seemed like Professor Jones was out to get Kaitlyn. Anytime she made a mistake Jones launched into an angry tirade of how she was going to fail his class. Obviously, this depressed Kaitlyn a great deal. She spent all of September and most of October convinced that she had no aptitude what so ever when it came to Defense against the Dark Arts. Kaitlyn eventually got over Professor Jones's cruelty and returned to her normal self.

The boys, excuse me, marauders, had been acting up a great deal lately; especially in Professor Jones's class. Jones often found himself sitting on tacks that were magically stuck to his behind with a temporary sticking charm. Occasionally, his tie would detach itself from his neck and attempt to strangle him. Once, Kaitlyn swore she saw a lock of pink hair poke out from under Jones's hat.

The marauders did not only pull pranks but they talked out as well. Sirius always seemed to have something to say. Peter always seemed to have to repeat what ever Sirius said. Remus usually defended Kaitlyn whenever Professor Jones began one of his infamous speeches about her failure.

"Expeli-el-omous" Kaitlyn stuttered nervously as Jones watched her, breathing down her neck. "Oops, I meant **Expelliarmus. I did it before Professor I really did!"**

**"Miss Glade," Jones began, "If you can not master a simple disarming charm that all my second years can perform you may need to take an extra class. You seem to perform very poorly in this class. Perhaps you might consider getting a tutor. You will never succeed in my class if you can not perform a simple spell like Expelliarmus. You are sure to fail miserably if this continues."**

**"Professor," interrupted Remus politely. "She really can do the spell. She did it just a moment ago while you were in the corner by Lucious."**

**"Mr. Lupin I do not care if she could perform it before she needs to get the spell right every time!" declared Professor Jones angrily.**

**"Well maybe if you weren't always breathing down her neck waiting for Kaitlyn to make a mistake she could perform the spell without any problems," Remus retaliated in a forced calm voice. Kaitlyn gave Remus an appreciative smile. Professor Jones continued strolling about the classroom in a very foul mood. **

**Jones's class wasn't the only difficult course this year. Professor McGonagall began demanding more from the third years. The students were now studying Animagus. For some reason, a reason Lily was determined to discover, a certain group of boys were doing exceedingly well in this subject. James and Sirius kept throwing each other these knowing glances that annoyed Lily to no end. Most surprisingly, Peter was doing better than Evangeline this semester.**

**"How is it that Pettigrew is pulling of an O while Evan barely manages to scrape an A?" Kaitlyn asked Remus while they were studying in the library one day. (A/N I don't really know what grade form they used to I'm just adopting the grading format used for the OWL's. Who took the Wombats by the way? I got an E! I feel special) **

**"Oh well you know he's not as stupid as everyone thinks," Remus told her a little bit unnerved. He was afraid Kaitlyn would find some way to manipulate him into telling his secret. Kaitlyn arched one eyebrow at Remus. This made him even more nervous. It has always bugged poor old Moony that he simply can't raise just one eyebrow and he finds it extremely intimidating when someone does.**

**"Well, he has some brains," Remus continued. He wasn't flat out lying. Most people deemed Peter stupid because of his appearance. The little guy actually has a good head on his shoulders. Or so they thought. Kaitlyn's other eyebrow shot up.**

**"ALRIGHT! I'm tutoring him!" Remus hoped this would convince Lyn and she would stop the eyebrow raising nonsense. His statement seemed to have convinced her.**

**"Oh yeah, I was thinking. Maybe you could help me in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm not even passing. My average is a P as Jones often reminds me. I desperately need help if I want to stay on the Quidditch team," Kaitlyn asked Remus.**

**"Err, alright, I guess. You know you could always ask James or Sirius they are much better than I am," Remus replied somewhat reluctantly.**

**"I'd rather not. Somehow I find it hard to take Sirius seriously when he occasionally has marshmallows balancing on his nose," Kaitlyn told him. Marshmallow balancing, according to Sirius, was the best way to spend you free time. Most people begged to differ. Remus laughed nervously.**

**(A/N Ok so this confused people last time so just so everyone knows…I am switching point of views even though I write in the third person anyway. Go figure.)**

**Remus walked back to the boys dormitory after being in the library with Kaitlyn. There was something about her that completely intimated him. It wasn't her appearance. Not that he thought she was ugly. Kaitlyn was actually very pretty. But she wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Evangeline and Sara Slite. Maybe it was her personality. She could be perceived as cold but once you get to know her she is really kind. Sometimes she even reminded him of Sirius. It couldn't be her personality. There was something though, that poked Remus in the back of his mind. She kind of had this air about her, almost arrogant. As if Kaitlyn knew in some way she was all that. Which at times she could be. Kaitlyn shared this lovely quality with James. **

**It was most definitely her arrogant air. Kaitlyn could be full of herself at times. Remus on the other hand barely had any self-confidence at all. Yet, in DATDA, Kaitlyn's air seemed to momentarily vanish and Remus's self-confidence boosted to the point where he could stand up for himself and Kaitlyn. There was something very perplexing about Kaitlyn Glade. Something that made Remus as nervous and as awkward as Peter. And unfortunately for Remus, he had just agreed to spending more time with Kaitlyn. Therefore he would inevitably be devoting more time to pondering what it is about her that confuses him.**

**"Earth to Moony!" Sirius yelled waving a hand in front of Remus's face.**

**"Sorry what?" asked Remus coming out of his temporary daze.**

**"We've been trying to get your attention ever since you walked up here," exclaimed James obviously peeved, "What the hell had you in such a daze?"**

**"More like who had you in a daze?" asked Sirius seeing a look he saw way too much on Remus's face lately.**

**"Nothing, nothing," said Remus, "and _no one_." He added trying his best not to glare at Sirius. Sirius had caught Remus red-handed whether he realized it or not. **

**"Sure, sure, sure," said Sirius all the while raising one eyebrow at him. God how Remus despised it when people raised their eyebrows at him. It there was one thing he would change about this world it would be that people wouldn't be aloud to raise eyebrows. Ok so maybe that's an exaggeration.**

**"We we're going to go down to Hogsmeade and get do some research," Peter squeaked happily.**

**"Not to loud! Sean and Felix might here you!" yelled Sirius throwing a hand over Peter's mouth.**

**"Well, they definitely heard you Padfoot," said James.**

**"Alright, I'll get the map," said Remus agreeing to spend at least an hour reading about painful transformations. In all honesty Remus was against the whole becoming illegal Animagus thing. It was great that his friends were willing to do something like this for him but Remus didn't want any more trouble than there already was. Unluckily for Remus he had bright friends who figured out he wasn't really visiting Auntie Mildred. He was however, transforming into a vicious werewolf once a month. **

**Surprisingly, his fellow marauders handled the whole ferocious beast thing pretty well. James felt extremely sorry for Remus for about a week but eventually resumed normal treatment of his friend. Peter was a tad bit afraid at first. Sirius had found the whole thing rather amusing. He compared Remus's "furry little problem" as James liked to call it, to a girl getting her period.**

**And now, his three friends were willing to put themselves in danger but turning into animals and accompany Remus in animal form, during his transformations. It was all a very nice gesture but Remus was afraid for their safety. He often reminded them how dangerous werewolves were and how difficult becoming an Animagus was. Not to mention the fact that James had suggested they do it illegally seeing as ministry officials would never let thirteen-year-olds become animagi.**

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," stated Sirius as Remus held out the Marauders Map.

"I've got the cloak, lets go!" James said urgently, "I don't want to miss dinner again. James pulled the cloak over all four boys. Luckily, they were all thirteen and still rather small. Small enough that they could fit under the cloak without anyone's ankles showing.

The four boys began the familiar trek to a secret passageway that would lead them to Hogsmeade. Outside on the Hogwarts grounds there was a large willow tree called, the Womping Willow. It was called this because if you came near the tree it's branches would swing out at you. As Sirius put it, it was a tree that "If you hit it, it will hit you back." The willow had been built so Remus could sneak out of the castle at night and complete his transformation away from Hogwarts grounds.

If you prodded a knot intertwined in the roots of the tree it would freeze, allowing you to pass through a tunnel. Then there was a passageway that lead into a place nicknamed the shrieking shack. The villagers of Hogsmeade believed the shack to be haunted. In reality, Remus went to the shack for the duration of his transformation. Having no humans insight Remus had nothing to bite so he would be forced to bite himself. This obviously caused him a great deal of pain. Therefore he made wailing sounds that the people of Hogsmeade thought was a pack of ghosts haunting the place.

Luckily, this kept people from investigating the house. Ensuring that Remus would be left alone. Dumbledore actually encouraged the crazy rumors. He found them hilarious.

James picked a twig up from the ground and prodded the knot amongst the tree roots. The willow froze allowing the four boys to continue their adventure into Hogsmeade. Sirius illuminated his wand once they were inside the tunnel. Seeing was always hard. The tunnel was a pitch black.

The marauders walked for what seemed like twenty minutes rather than the actual five it took. They eventually emerged in the shack. Sirius had the bright idea to do all the animagus research in the shack. This way no one would be able to question them and the other boys in the dorm wouldn't think they were up to something. James swung the cloak off of his friends and threw it onto a chewed up armchair.

Each boy pulled a book out from an exotic place. Madame Pomfrey usually led Remus up to the shack. She occasionally went inside with him as well. The boys did their best to hide the books from anyone else who would stray into the shack. Sirius loosened a floorboard and pulled out a thick rich purple volume. He immediately became engrossed in it and forgot to put the floor board back. After fixing the floor, Remus pulled a book out from a desk drawer. Peter got onto the floor and took a book out from under a beaten up couch. James loosened a wall panel and pulled out a stack of books.

Pretty soon every boy was deep into the book they were reading. Each of them concentrated on one goal, to become animagi. James and Sirius wanted nothing but to help Remus out. To make his transformations more bearable.

(A/N ok so it was really late and I was tired so if there are any errors that you see just let me know and I will fix them asap. Sorry about the eyebrow raising stupidity before. As I said it's late and I'm going on vacation on Monday and I wanted to get a chapter in before I left. I'm gonna take a lot of paper so I can work on the next chapter but I can't guarantee and update for about a week and a half. I've got this ridiculous reading project to do so yeah. I'll shut up with all my stupid excuses and leave you all in peace. I really tried to get into Remus's thoughts in this chapter. I was feeling adventurous.)


	14. Fifteen Minutes

"Ugh!" yelled Kaitlyn in frustration. "Why is it that I can do it here but not in class?" Remus, Kaitlyn, and Lily were attempting to help Kaitlyn learn the redactor spell. Professor Jones was going to test them on their ability to perform the spell next class. So far Kaitlyn was doing pretty well. She had successfully performed the spell around twelve times. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe you get nervous," suggested Lily in an attempt to be helpful.

"Nervous? No," Kaitlyn countered.

"Maybe its Professor Jones breathing down your back all class," offered Remus.

"That," Lily said, "Could be it."

"I hate that git," Kaitlyn told the other two.

"Don't talk about James like that," said Sirius walking into the common room flanked by Peter and James.

"Ha, ha," said Kaitlyn not amused.

"What'cha up to?" asked Peter conversationally.

"Nothing," said Remus and Kaitlyn in unison. They had agreed not to tell anyone about his helping her out. Remus knew the boys would jest and Kaitlyn knew Sirius and James would never let her live it down.

"Nothing eh?" asked Sirius waggling an eyebrow.

"Ew shut-up Sirius," Lily scolded the silly boy.

"You all ready for Jones's exam next period?" asked James.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone while Kaitlyn didn't even open her mouth.

"I can't believe he set an exam on something so easy. He really needs to come up with harder stuff." James said with a meaningful look at Kaitlyn. _Easy,_ she told herself, _He's just trying to provoke me. God I hate how he does that._ James and Sirius had finally found something they enjoyed more than Quidditch; provoking Lily, Kaitlyn, and Madison.

"I know it's not like we're gonna use a trivial spell like reducto against evil," Sirius.

"What'dya think Glade?" asked James. He smirked over at Kaitlyn who had been rather silent for quite sometime. Oh how she wanted to smack the smirk right off his face.

"I think you should shut-up!" Lily said to James before Kaitlyn even opened her mouth

"Oh Evans what's got your knickers in a twist?" asked James lovingly.

"Git," muttered Lily, "C'mon Lyn." Lily yanked Kaitlyn out of the common room by her arm up to the girl's dormitory.

When the girls were upstairs and out of the earshot of the marauders Lily began a rant on none other than James Potter. "I hate that boy. He is such a git. Just because he's talented and smart doesn't mean he should bully other people. He has no right to treat us the way he does. Can't he take a hint to just LAY OFF!"

"I know Lils I hate him to," Kaitlyn agreed.

"And that sidekick of his, Sirius Black! More like Sirius ASS!" Now Kaitlyn had to laugh at that one. Lily was so predictable but occasionally she will say or do something spontaneous. Sirius Ass, now that was a genuine Lily phrase.

"Why are you laughing at me!" asked Lily perplexed.

"You said Sirius Ass," Kaitlyn told her giggling a bit as she said it.

"Oh, well, yes. I suppose that was pretty funny," said Lily as she began to laugh.

A bell rang across the Hogwarts grounds signaling the end of the third year's free period. Kaitlyn and Lily ran down to the common room to get their books.

"Should be fun huh Glade?" asked James of Kaitlyn.

"A great big barrel of joy," muttered Kaitlyn sarcastically under her breath. Sirius looked at her questioningly.

"Hey Glade, remember we're on _your_ side," he whispered in her ear. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at him imploringly. The boy just flashed her a lopsided grin. The third years walked briskly to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

There was a line of people waiting outside the classroom door. Many students were talking excitedly. No one looked as nervous as Kaitlyn felt. She spotted Madison's reddish brown hair amongst the crowd of brunettes and blondes. Unfortunately, so did Sirius Ass. Kaitlyn made a mental note to tell Madison of Lily's lovely new nickname for him.

"Hey Red!" yelled Sirius Ass as he began walking over to her. Madison barely nodded in his direction. Kaitlyn sighed and sat down against the wall. _Why wasn't Professor Jones here yet?_ She asked herself.

"Ready?" asked Remus sliding down next to her.

"No," replied Kaitlyn glumly.

"Nervous?" asked James sliding down on her other side.

"You wish," she nearly growled at him.

"Whoa down girl. Don't bite my head off," James laughed.

"If she doesn't I will," said Lily glancing down at the boy.

"Hey Lily Flower," James said running a hand through his messy hair.

"Don't," muttered Lily through gritted teeth, "call me that."

"Sorry Evans," James apologized still grinning.

"And stop looking at me like that!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm just smiling," he said defensively, "Why do you hate me?"

"That's an awfully strong word," Lily told him immediately feeling guilty. She didn't want people to be walking around thinking she hated them. Even if they were James Potter and she happened to dislike them very strongly.

"Yes, that explains the awfully strong emotion you feel for me," James informed her pretending to be hurt. Or was he really pretending? Kaitlyn couldn't tell. Remus and Kaitlyn exchanged a glance and slowly inched out of an awkward situation.

"So where exactly is Professor Jones?" asked Kaitlyn. It had been nearly ten minutes and still no sign of the teacher.

"Well as much as you won't believe it Sirius and James are actually on your side," Remus began. Kaitlyn arched an eyebrow at him.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she wondered.

"Well, us being the marauders and all…" Remus started.

"Oh no! You didn't! What no!" Kaitlyn cut him off again.

"Let's just say as of right now Jones and excretion don't mix very well," Remus hinted.

"Oh. my. god." Kaitlyn said before bursting into laughter. Remus couldn't help but laugh along.

"Where the hell is Jones!" Sean yelled out to no one in particular. Most of the class was getting antsy. They were tired of sitting in the hallway. The third years easily grew bored. Madison had finally escaped Sirius and she, Kaitlyn, and Remus were engaged in a muggle card game. This lasted about 5 minutes.

Next, Lily offered to play hangman with spells as a way to study for Charms. Half-heartedly Kaitlyn consented. There was a reason Lily and no one else was amazing at charms.

"It's funny how you can feel like you did so much and so much time has gone by but in reality It's only been 15 minutes," Remus said to Kaitlyn.

"Are you kidding? Only fifteen minutes!" Kaitlyn exclaimed just as Lily was about to hang her man.

"Yep," replied Remus nodding, his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he did so.

"Jesus Christ," Kaitlyn said to herself.

"I win!" Lily yelled triumphantly, "I'm going to go challenge Cameron."

"Have fun with that," Kaitlyn told her. She then turned back to Remus.

"Only fifteen minutes? Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you serious? Seriously." She still wondered.

"I'm Serious," Remus assured her.

"No I am!" Sirius yelled joining the conversation. Both Remus and Kaitlyn rolled their eyes. They were tired of that overused pun. You couldn't say "serious" in a conversation with Sirius without hearing that pun. Sirius laughed loudly at his own joke. "I'm telling you guys it never gets old that one." Sirius seemed so happy Kaitlyn decided not to tell him how dead that joke was.

"Course not," she said sarcastically. Sirius did not notice the sarcasm. However, he ran off still laughing.

Kaitlyn sighed, "He is a peace of work."

"Yeah, but he's Sirius," Remus said. Kaitlyn laughed and Remus continued. "We all have something about us. James arrogant but we get over it. Sirius is silly but that's what makes him Sirius. Peter is well Peter-like. And I'm sure there's something about me," Remus tried explaining his philosophy.

"Yeah, I know I know," Kaitlyn said for some reason thinking about Lily and her temper, Madison and her stubbornness, and Evan and her make-up. "I know what you mean." Remus glanced at his watch and looked rather surprised.

"Now you know the feeling of time dragging," He started.

"Hell yeah," Kaitlyn interrupted.

"And there's that other feeling. When you feel like you just sat down when actually another fifteen minutes just flew by," Remus finished.

"Oh god this is wacked," said Kaitlyn, "Already fifteen minutes!"

"Already fifteen minutes," Remus confirmed.

"Wow," she said quietly, amazed by time and it's complications. For a little bit the two sat in silence. Well, what to them seemed like silence. The other students were talking, complaining, laughing, even yelling. However, Kaitlyn and Remus just sat in silence. And not the kind of silence that Sirius would interrupt by saying "In every awkward silence a gay baby is born" but the kind of comfortable friendly silence.

And then Remus made the bold move of breaking that comfortable silence between the two.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked unsurely. It was actually something Remus had wanted to ask for awhile now. He had finally found what Sirius would call, "the opportune moment."

"Yeah, sure," Kaitlyn replied. Remus played it cool and didn't let his face show how pleased he actually was. Instead he just said,

"Another fifteen minutes." And the period was over.

A/N

Omg guys I am so sorry for the delay in updating. It has taken me like forever to get this chapter posted. I have been really busy. Summer is coming up and I haven't discovered whether I'll be busier or have more time yet. Im really super hoping it's the second one. Also, there's a new harry potter role playing forum I have discovered and liked here's the link…http/mwpptale. check it out!


	15. Agreeing and the Art of Revenge

(A/N k so. Summer has made me extremely busy. I'm really sorry it's taking me forever to get third year finished. So please stick with me on this. Coming up in third year will be Hogsmeade with Remus and Kaitlyn, another Quidditch match (though they are really hard to write), and more pranks.)

Kaitlyn was in her dorm telling Madison and Lily about Remus when they heard a loud explosion. The three girls sprinted out of their dormitory and down to the common room. When they got there they saw that the place was a mess. Couches were torn up, liquid was all over the floor, some of the tables were overturned, some chairs were broken, and poor Peter was sitting on the floor looking terrified.

"What the hell happened?" exclaimed Kaitlyn shocked. A few seconds later James and Sirius came running in shouting. They paused when they saw the mess in their common room. Sirius bent down and began to sniff things. Kaitlyn and Lily exchanged a glance.

"Slytherins," deduced Sirius.

"How can you be so sure?" Madison asked.

"Don't you trust me red? Ask Peter," Sirius replied.

"It was them," whispered Peter.

"Who's them?" asked James barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice. He was itching to get them back…whoever they were.

"Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Lestrange, and even Regulus," Peter listed the names of the Slytherins who had trashed the Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius and James looked crazed; each in a different way. Sirius murderous that his brother had done this and James insane, probably plotting a way to get back at the Slytherins.

"C'mon Pete, Let's go find Remus," Sirius said pulling the boy to his feet, "we need to plot. I can taste the revenge already."

"And what about this mess!" Lily asked him angrily.

"Oh you girls can clean it up, we have work to do," was all Sirius said before he left.

"Oh I hate that boy," muttered Madison.

"Whatever, let's just clean the place up a bit," suggested Kaitlyn not wanting to have a trashed common room.

"Wait, why don't we just report them?" Lily wondered all of a sudden.

"We should but getting revenge is more fun," Madison said smirking. Kaitlyn laughed but Lily still didn't look reassured.

"Don't worry about it Lils. Just teach us some fancy charm to clean this place," said Kaitlyn.

**Meanwhile, **the marauders were in the library talking in very hushed voices, plotting their revenge.

"It's got to be something good, something worth getting in trouble, something that will go down in history for good," Sirius whispered.

"Why don't we just tear up their common room," suggested Peter. The other three boys looked scandalized.

"We can't sink down to their level of foul play and steal their trick. We must plunge into the world of dirty tricks and come up with something amazing and unbeatable. So they can't get us back," James preached lovingly. Any random person that happened to overhear this conversation would have though him to be insane. However, James deeply loved the art of revenge, and was a master mind when it came to jokes.

"Oh," was all Peter was able to say.

"Alright lads," Sirius addressed his friends. Remus gave him a funny look. "I have an idea." He was grinning like a maniac. The four boys pushed their heads together in a clump. Each was very eager to begin their revenge.

**Back at the common room, **Lily was very disgruntled. She was so irritated by the actions of James and Sirius.

"Why don't we just report them?" Lily asked Madison and Kaitlyn, "Then we can just end all this nonsense. But Nooooooooooooooo, we have to get stupid revenge. Who cares about revenge? Can't we just be responsible for once?"

"Um," Kaitlyn said.

"Those boys, we would be so much better off without them!" Lily continued not caring who was listening." Madison and Kaitlyn just nodded their heads and made approving noises occasionally. The secret to Lily's insane rants…Just agree with her. A couple minutes later the marauders marched back into the Gryffindor common room.

"How's the 'revenge' coming?" asked Madison mockingly.

"Excellent, red, excellent," Sirius muttered before leading his friends into the boys dormitory. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. A moment or so later the boys came down the stairs. Sirius now clutched the Marauder's Map.

"Oh god," muttered Lily under her breath.

"Tomorrow at breakfast you all will be very amused, I assure you," James informed the three girls.

"Honestly, I'm a little bit frightened," Kaitlyn said to Madison.

**Sirius led the pack of boys through the winding hallways of Hogwarts.** Occasionally, he would pause and consult the map. The marauder's destination was the laundry room. It was a place they had never dared to venture to before. Seeing as each Hogwarts student only had two sets of robes James figured the robes had to be washed every night. Based on this conclusion Remus deduced that if they tampered with the robes now in the wash those would be the robes that the Slytherins would be wearing the next day.

In order for the plot for revenge to work, all their predictions had to be correct. If their predictions were wrong, the revenge wouldn't be complete. It would only be partial. And if it was partial, it was not revenge.

You see, there is an art to revenge. It is a very fine art that only the experienced should attempt. This was a concept that Peter just didn't grasp. He personally was with Lily. Why couldn't the boys just report the Slytherins? However, instead of voicing his opinion he simply just agreed. Agreeing can get you very far when it comes to strong minded people.

The four marauders marched proudly back into the Gryffindor common room later that evening. The girls could tell by the looks on their faces something was up. Sirius and James looked smug, Peter looked scandalous, and Remus looked superior. They had definitely just done something.

"Alright, what did you do?" asked Lily curiously.

"Evans, do you honestly think we are going to tell you?" Sirius asked half laughing.

"Just come to breakfast tomorrow," James told the girls.

"And you will see for your self," Remus added.

"Pure brilliance," finished Peter.

"Make sure to check out the Slytherin table at breakfast tomorrow morning!" Sirius shouted to the rest of the common room. Lily and Madison exchanged looks of unease.

"You won't get in trouble for this will you?" asked Lily worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about us Lily dear, we will be fine," James reassured her.

"I wasn't worrying about you!" exclaimed Lily, "I just don't want to lose house points."

"Unless McGonagall can read minds we won't be found out," Remus said to Lily.

"Farewell everyone," Peter called out.

"We should probably go to bed," Remus explained.

"We don't want to oversleep our alarms tomorrow," James said.

"Or we would miss out!" Sirius finished waving. The four boys marched up the stairs to the boy's dormitory feeling victorious. Kaitlyn, Lily, and Madison watched their retreating backs in wonder.

"What did they do that put them in such a good mood?" asked Madison completely shocked.

"I honestly am a little scared," Lily said. The three eventually joined the other third year girls in the dorms and went to sleep.

**The next morning Sirius woke everyone in the Gryffindor House up at seven o'clock. **He wanted all the Gryffindors to see what they had done. Sirius and James felt it was necessary that since the Slytherins vandalized the common room every Gryffindor had the right to feel the revenge. Remus and Peter for the sake of their sanity just agreed.

By eight o'clock the Gryffindors were all seated in the great hall eagerly anticipating whatever it was that made the marauders so happy. By eight fifteen the revenge was evident. Lucious and his fellow Slytherin cronies walked arrogantly into the great hall only to hear hysterical laughter. Their robes were a bright shocking pink. Bewildered Lucious looked from Snape to Macnair but none of them noticed anything that would make the hall laugh so much. Remus had charmed the robes to turn pink to everyone but the Slytherins eyes.

James and Sirius took a quick glance at the head table. To their delight even Professor Dumbledore was chuckling to himself. Professor Slughorn looked very indignant however, he had no way of finding the culprits. Therefore, for the rest of the day the Slytherin House had to endure taunts and jeers from their classmates.

"I must admit," Kaitlyn said to James and the other boys, "that was pretty clever."

"We do pride ourselves in the art of revenge," Sirius informed her not trying to be the least bit modest.

"I can't believe you didn't get caught!" exclaimed Lily happily.

"Remus over here would never let us get caught," Peter said brightly.

"I have to say that really made my day," Madison admitted.

"Why thank you red," said Sirius, "It was all my idea."

"Riiight," chorused the other three boys.

(A/n I know it wasn't very long but hey! It's an update. I've been so busy with summer work and reading and stuff. Im going on vacation for about two weeks but I'll try to write there. I can't promise any updates soon though.)


	16. Ambery

**(A/N no you are not dreaming I actually decided to update! Be prepared for quite a shock in the next chapter too!)**

Before the third years new it their first Hogsmeade trip was in a day. Seeing as they had never been to Hogsmeade before the girls seemed very bubbly and happy. However, the marauders seemed bored and uninterested. They had been into the town several times trying to figure out how to help Remus with his transformations. Therefore the idea of going into the town on a Saturday didn't excite them as much as Lily or anyone else for that matter would have expected.

"I can't believe you're not the least bit excited!" Lily exclaimed as James sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room casually reading.

"I'm just not. It's a town. Though it would be more exciting if I was going with you Lily flower," James replied sounding hopeful.

"Im not going to address that last part," Lily said waving away James's poor attempt at flattery. "It's one of the only all wizarding towns in all of England!"

"Yes it is. What's so amazing about that?" Sirius asked boredly.

"Oh I just don't get you two!" Lily cried out giving up. Sirius and James just continued sitting which drove Lily even more out of her mind.

"Hey Lily let's go upstairs," Madison suggested before Lily lost her mind trying to figure out the strangeness of a teenage boy's mind.

"I just can't believe they aren't excited," Lily was still muttering to herself.

"Just forget it," Madison told her as they were walking back to their dorm. She could already hear Evan and Cameron trying to get ready for Hogsmeade. To her surprise Kaitlyn was with them. "What's up?" Madison asked curiously.

"Well," began Evangeline, "I am going to Hogsmeade with that cute boy Diggory from Ravenclaw and Cameron is trying to win over my brother and Kaitlyn is going with Remus."

"Oh," said Lily comprehension dawning.

"I don't know why I care. I know I shouldn't care. But I care. Is that a problem?" Kaitlyn asked flipping through the pages of her magical beauty book. Evangeline who was peering over her shoulder trying to find a decent hairstyle said, "Well, um I don't know about you but I know I should care. And I need to find a way to do my hair…Oooh I like that one," Evangeline said stopping Kaitlyn's page turning.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at Lily. "Ok, hold still will you?" she told Evan who kept twirling her hair. Kaitlyn pressed her wand onto the page muttered the incantation and pointed her wand at Evangeline. Evangeline ran over to the mirror and instantly started playing with her dark and now long curly hair.

"I will never understand her," said Devin walking out of the bathroom laughing at her best friend.

"That's because we are different in every single way!" Evangeline said fingering her curls. Devin rolled her eyes as she threw her hair back into a ponytail.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Kaitlyn asked thoughtfully.

"No!" came five voices in protest.

"Woah, I didn't think the idea was that bad," Kaitlyn said countering her friends.

"It's just your hair is so beautiful, its long and ambery, and shiny," Evangeline told her.

"Ambery isn't a word," Lily pointed out.

"Really? It's ambery? I always thought I had brown hair," Kaitlyn said examining her long locks closely.

"It's definitely ambery," Devin assured her.

"Not a word…" muttered Lily under her breadth.

About an hour later Lily and the other third year girls finally came downstairs ready to go into Hogsmeade. Remus, James, and Sirius were already in the common room waiting for Peter, Felix, and Sean.

"Looking good red, sure you don't want to go with me?" Sirius asked Madison even though he was taking a Hufflepuff girl.

"Rather not," Madison said coolly.

"Burrrn," James hissed. He then turned to Lily who crossed her arms at him. "I'd take that as a firm not then?"

"You bet," replied Lily. Just then Peter came thundering down the stairs followed by Felix and Sean.

"It's about time you two," muttered James irritated at having to be turned down by Lily again.

"Chill out man," Sean said, "late by two minutes." James was being extremely uptight for some reason. The twelve third years walked down to the great hall eagerly anticipating their departure for Hogsmeade. The entire third year was congregated in the great hall while waiting for McGonagall to being addressing them. Their wait was over quite shortly after the Gryffindors arrived.

"Now that my house has joined us I will begin. As you all know this is your first annual trip to Hogsmeade. The school expects nothing less than appropriate behavior as you will be representing Hogwarts. After this visit you no longer have to congregate in the hall. On the specific scheduled visiting days you will be permitted to leave and return to the castle as you wish. However, your teachers now have the right to ban you from certain visits so I would behave accordingly if I were you. Students please hand your signed slip to Mr. Filch and then follow me to the town. No slip, no visit." McGonagall spoke with an extreme amount of authority in her voice. She did not take these trips very lightly.

The Gryffindors handed Filch their slips one by one and slipped out the front doors into the fresh autumn air. Sirius broke away from the group to find his Hufflepuff as Evangeline and Felix went off to find their Ravenclaws. James, Sean, and Cameron wandered to the front of the group and Devin, Madison, and Lily started to behind. This left Remus and Kaitlyn alone forcing Kaitlyn to realize she was slightly nervous.

"You look nice," Remus said, his cheeks turning slightly pink, "Especially your hair."

"You two," said Kaitlyn smiling and feeling relieved she hadn't cut her hair.

"Ambery," Devin whispered as she ran to catch up with Madison. Kaitlyn blushed profusely. She hadn't realized that Devin was still there.

"Not a word," muttered Lily following her.

"She's right, it is ambery," Remus said. Kaitlyn laughed and began to relax.

The visit to Hogsmeade seemed to go by extremely fast. Before she knew it Kaitlyn and Remus had been in most of the shops and had a warm butterbeer with Cameron and Sean at the Three Broomsticks. Pretty soon the students were all swarming around the exit of the town on their way back to Hogwarts. Many just wanted to get back to the Halloween feast.

Kaitlyn found that after the first ten minutes her nerves had completely vanished. She and Remus had a great time just laughing and hanging out. Occasionally making fun of Snape or talking about Quidditch but mostly just being together. To her surprise nothing had been awkward at all. Conversation had just flowed.

The twelve Gryffindors reunited back at the Great Hall as they sat down to the feast. The main courses began normally but before desserts appeared Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"Now, I know its Halloween and most of you are dying to get on to your deserts but I have a very important announcement to make. Occasionally Halloween night many students like to sneak out and be on the grounds. And usually we are pretty easy going and understanding." Dumbledore began causing Snape and McGonagall to frown. "However tonight I insist that all students stay inside the caste. Tonight is a full moon and we all know what that entails. For the safety of yourself and the entire student body say inside the castle tonight. Or the consequences will be very severe." Dumbledore allowed his eyes to linger on the four marauders.

The glance had gone unnoticed by most of the school but Kaitlyn saw it. She couldn't not see it, Dumbledore had made a point of glancing at the four boys. _Something is definitely up,_ she thought to herself. James and Sirius looked at each other frowning slightly. They knew Remus's furry little problem would be about tonight and they were planning on sneaking off to Hogsmeade to do some research. This was obviously not going to work out.

After the professor's very lovely speech dessert was served and the students were soon off to bed. Kaitlyn managed to catch Remus before he ran up to the boy's dormitory.

"Hey what was with Dumbledore's speech tonight?" Kaitlyn asked. Remus's face got a little sweaty and he started fidgeting with his hands.

"Oh um I don't know why would I know? I don't know," he replied way too quickly.

"Oh come on, I definitely saw that stare. You guys are up to something, I know it," Kaitlyn said getting irritated.

"Seriously, It was nothing, nothing, nothing, no-thing," Remus said his voice going a little high.

"Whatever, I know something's up. And I know there's something you're not telling me," Kaitlyn said disappointed in the boy.

"Listen, I want to tell you, but I can't. I have to go. Visit my mum, the annual thing, you know," Remus said hoping she would take the hint and drop the subject.

"Ok, fine see you around," she said walking away. Remus could tell that she was peeved and if he didn't do something his chances with her would die completely. _If she looks back, everything's going to be fine,_ Remus told himself. Kaitlyn allowed her self a glance back at the boy before she went up the stairs and into the girl's dorm. Remus was slightly relieved, she looked back. But he couldn't get that lingering glance…that disappointed frown out of his mind.

**(a/n Sorry it was so short but it's kind of sort of filler. Bigger and better things are ahead for Remus and Kaitlyn. I'm thinking about changing the title. Let me know what you think in a review. **

**Still to come for third year:**

**Quidditch**

**Surprises**

**Christmas**

**The beginnings of the Animagi**

**Snivellous torturing**

**And more pranks :D**


	17. What I Am

**(A/N some of you may have noticed that Peter seemed to disappear for awhile. It was unintentional I swear. But he's back. )**

It was two whole weeks before Remus came back from visiting his mother. Kaitlyn would go out of her way to try and talk to him after he had left her hanging but he was always distracted. She felt like he was avoiding her, and she had a feeling she knew why. Something was definitely up and she wasn't the only one who could tell. The Marauders would sit in class and actually be silent, as if they were thinking. The other sixth years also were wondering what the heck was going on.

"Guys, she knows something's up. She isn't stupid," Remus said to his friends one day while they were on break.

"Well, you're just going to have to keep on lying to her," said Peter blatantly.

"You have no idea how hard it is!" said Remus frustrated, "She's been picking up on everything. I've gotta tell her something. I can't keep avoiding her. Especially not when she comes up here in," Remus checked his watch, "FIVE MINUTES!"

"Remus, calm down," James told his friend.

"We'll come up with a way to keep you from telling her now. You're obviously not ready," Sirius said.

"Ok," Remus said feeling very unsure. There was a moment of silence when each boy began their thought process.

"Dungbombs," said Sirius softly.

"In the common room? Then it will smell soooo bad," complained Peter.

"Hey, it's for Remus ok. We'll just have to get over it," James told him.

"I'll set one off if things start getting into dangerous waters," Sirius said running up to the boys dorm to get some bombs. Just as he left Kaitlyn and Lily walked into the common room.

"Hey," Kaitlyn said spotting Remus over by James and Peter. The two girls headed over to the boys. _Oh k, breath,_ thought Remus nervously.

"Hi," he said his voice wavering a bit. _Hi, that wasn't so hard was it,_ Remus thought, _Hi was easy, Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, _"Hi," _You idiot you said that out loud! _ Remus laughed nervously hoping Sirius would hurry up with those Dungbombs.

"What's up," Lily asked noticing Remus's discomfort.

"Nothing," Peter, James, and Remus all shouted at the same time. Their outburst was followed by an extremely awkward silence.

"Remus, can I talk to you for a second," Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure," Remus said looking back to see if Sirius had gotten the bombs yet.

"What was up with Halloween?" asked Kaitlyn bluntly.

"Not one to be around the bush eh?" Remus commented trying to stall for time.

"No, seriously, what was up? It's ok if you don't tell me," Kaitlyn said. This only made Remus feel even more guilty.

"I want to tell you, believe me. It's complicated though. And…" Remus began.

"EWWWW!" yelled Peter on cue, "What the bloody hell is that smell?!"

"Gross, I think it's Dungbombs," Lily said covering her nose.

"That's disgusting," Kaitlyn said. The Gryffindors all quickly evacuated the common room. The stench was becoming unbearable.

"I owe you," Remus muttered to Sirius as they were running out.

"Don't mention it mate," replied Sirius.

Moments later the Gryffindor House found themselves crammed into Professor McGonagall's office. They were being lectured on their immaturity. Apparently, the professor was very disappointed. Kaitlyn wasn't really listening to what she was saying. Remus had admitted that there was definitely something going on. Now she was even more curious than ever.

"And whoever did this will suffer sever consequences!" McGonagall finished scolding the house. At these words everyone got up and began to move. Kaitlyn had forgot to listen to what was going on.

"What's going on?" she asked Lily.

"Weren't you listening?" Lily wondered in surprise.

"Um…" Kaitlyn said trying to come up with a quick excuse. Lily rolled her eyes.

"We're going back to our dorms. It was just the common room that got affected. She's leaving the smell to fade rather than get rid of it with magic as a lesson to us," Lily explained disgusted that they would have to endure a smelly common room. The girls ran through the common room and quickly went back to their dorm.

**Meanwhile** James was congratulating Sirius on his plan that he called Mission: Distract Kaitlyn.

"It sucks that we had to sacrifice the common room," Peter whined.

"Oh get over it already!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Whatever I just hate that Im lying to her," Remus said quietly.

"Relax, It's not like you're marrying her or anything," James told his friend.

"I know, I know, it's just, I don't know," Remus said.

"Well that made sense," Sirius announced.

A couple more weeks passed and it was now into early December. Remus still hadn't told Kaitlyn what was going on and another full moon had passed. Remus didn't know how much longer Kaitlyn would put up with his random behavior. He came close to telling her on several occasions but chickened out resulting in the entire castle smelling strongly of Dungbombs. Sooner or later the truth was going to come out. It was up to Remus however, how.

"Oi, Moony guess what?" Sirius asked his friend during lunch one day.

"What?" asked Remus in a tired voice.

"Me and James over here have come up with a very advanced way of passing notes. You see these four quills?" asked Sirius waving four normal looking quills in front of Remus's face.

"Yes, I can see them," Remus said feeling like he was talking to a four year old.

"Prongs and I, well mostly Prongs, bewitched them to transmit messages to each other," Sirius said proudly.

"Really? How does it work?" Remus wondered getting a little bit more excited.

"Let's say I want to write a note to James. I write James at the top of the parchment in a square and then the note. I put the note in a circle and write send on the outside of the circle but touching it slightly. And then James's quill tip will automatically fill with ink. He then will hold it to a spare piece of parchment and voila the note will appear!" Sirius explained.

"How did you two manage that? It seems rather difficult?" Remus questioned the boy.

"Well James found this ancient book and the spell was in it so we decided to try it! And guess what! It worked!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

"I have to say, I'm impressed," admitted Remus. Sirius handed Remus a quill and added, "Now we can talk about your furry little problem even in class."

"Wonderful," muttered Remus sarcastically.

The boys were in History of Magic when they decided to give the quills a test run. On his parchment Sirius wrote the names of all three of his friends in a square. **_Hi, What's up. Do our awesome quills work?_** Sirius wrote send and circled the note. Remus was shocked when the quill in his hand suddenly filled with ink. He pressed the top to parchment and Sirius's note appeared. Remus wrote Sirius and then **_Wow it actually works._** Sirius was delighted when three different responses came pouring out of his quill. (a/n I just realized that there isn't a way to tell the responses apart but I figure they should know each other's hand writing by now)

Remus wrote his friends names in a square. He then quickly scrawled. **_I'm going to tell her._** Instantly three responses came. Peter said **_OhMYGOD. _**Sirius wrote, **_Are you crazy?!?!_** James however replied, **_As long as you're sure you're ready._** Remus decided he was ready.

**Meanwhile** Kaitlyn was having a hard time concentrating in History of Magic. She looked around and noticed that the marauders were all writing at a fairly quick pace. _Wow, they actually take notes,_ she thought in disbelief.

After class Remus caught up with Kaitlyn.

"Meet me in the library on break," he whispered as they moved onto their next class.

Minutes seemed to pass like hours. Kaitlyn was nervous about what Remus had to tell her. She thought back to her first year when they had been introduced.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, climb in, five to a boat," the man instructed. Madison, Evangeline, Devin, and Cameron all jumped into a boat. Kaitlyn made to follow them but a red head sat down next to Mads. Kaitlyn found another boat on her own. To her dismay she was joined by four rambunctious boys. Kaitlyn was going to sit down in the front when a sandy haired, blue eyed boy said,_

_"I wouldn't sit there if I were you."_

_"Why not?" asked Kaitlyn._

_"You'll see," he said smirking. Instead a brown haired, brown eyed, boy sat there. Kaitlyn sat next to the dirty blonde._

_"My name is Remus, Remus Lupin," said the boy._

_"Kaitlyn Glade," Kaitlyn told him. Lupin, that name sounded familiar. A horrific thought occurred to her. She remembered one of her father's friends, Fenrir Greyback, he was a werewolf. Greyback had once said to her,_

_"Be a dear and tell your father I but the Lupin boy." Kaitlyn never had. She was too horrified. And now she was sitting next to him. Kaitlyn felt really bad for him. A voice broke her thoughts._

_ End of Flashback_

Kaitlyn had always known that Greyback had bit a Lupin boy but she had never pieced two and two together. It wasn't until know that she realized what Remus might actually be preparing himself to tell her. She was beginning to think she didn't want to know after all.

Kaitlyn had the hardest time concentrating in Transfiguration next period. She couldn't focus on what McGonagall was saying. And it wasn't helping that the Marauders were talking in hushed whispers. Kaitlyn had accidentally transfigured her quill into a twig without even realizing it. To say that Professor McGonagall was not pleased would be an understatement.

It was even harder to pay attention in Charms after that. Kaitlyn had never been good at Charms to begin with and the fact that the break period was next wasn't making anything easier. Professor Swishflick was talking about summoning charms and Kaitlyn new she should pay attention. Charms was one of her hardest subjects, but she just couldn't. Her eyes seemed glued to the clock as the minutes crawled by. Finally a bell rang across the grounds signaling the end of class, as well as break period.

"Kaitlyn we're going up to the common room. You coming?" Cameron asked.

"Um, no I need to get a book," Kaitlyn lied, "Catch up with you guys later." Kaitlyn felt bad lying to her friends but she had to go. Remus had to tell her for himself, before she would believe it. She wouldn't believe it unless he said it. He had to say it. She walked to the library at an alarmingly slow speed. Kaitlyn had thought she wanted to know but she was regretting her decision. What if Remus wasn't ready to tell people. _Don't be stupid,_ she told herself mentally, _James, Sirius, and Peter all know._ This fact had eased her conscience but she was still very unnerved. Without even realizing it Kaitlyn was in the library sitting down in the back corner waiting for Remus.

"Hey," said a soft voice from behind her. Kaitlyn jumped slightly before recognizing the voice as Remus's.

"You scared me," she said smiling.

"My bad," he replied. Then an awkward silence hit the two. Kaitlyn frowned slightly. She hated awkward silences, especially with Remus. She usually felt so comfortable around him. Kaitlyn didn't want that to change.

"You don't have to. If you don't want to," she began hesitantly.

"I do want to. It's just hard. I want you to know but it's hard," he said struggling to find the words. Just then something hit Kaitlyn both mentally and physically. It was all rather painful. A book had fallen from the bookcase onto her head just as her darkest secret began to resurface in her mind.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she said instinctively without pausing to think.

"What?" asked Remus confused, "Yours…" She just looked at him, waiting, wanting to get everything out into the open.

"Alright, I'm a werewolf," he whispered into her ear. She looked at him slightly surprised yet full of sympathy and said, "I know."

"What?" asked Remus his voice getting an octave higher, "You knew all this time and you made me tell you anyway? Do you know how hard that was for me to say? Do you have any idea?"

"I'm the daughter of lord Voldemort. I do," Kaitlyn said simply looking down at the floor.

"You're the what?" he asked, "Wait I have a feeling this is going to get complicated. Follow me," he instructed and got up and practically ran from the library. Kaitlyn shot up and followed his quick pace. He lead her through a series of strange hallways Kaitlyn had never come across before. Remus was a marauder after all and as much as he hated to admit he knew some secret rooms that the teachers weren't even aware of. They came across past a portrait of some ugly dancing trolls. Remus then started pacing back and forth…three times to be exact. Then a glittering gold handle appeared. Remus yanked it open and went inside the room that followed. Kaitlyn climbed in behind him closing the door behind her.

The room was plain and simple. It resembled the Gryffindor Common Room, except there were no people inside. Kaitlyn also noticed there were no windows. The only way in or out seemed to be that one door.

"Where are…" she began in bewilderment.

"This is the room of requirement. It will give you what you need when you make that pacing pattern. I asked it for a place where we could have a top secret sort of conversation," Remus informed her.

"Ooh," was all Kaitlyn could say. She was soaking in her surroundings.

"So let's pick up where we left off…WHAT?!" his voice was still and octave higher than usual.

"Seriously if your voice doesn't go back to normal I don't think I can have this conversation," said Kaitlyn giggling.

"Seriously what the hell," asked Remus, his voice still high.

"Ok, ok I thought that was funny. Like I said before I'm the daughter of lord Voldemort," she told him.

"How…" Remus wanted to know.

"He had an affair with you know Sirius's cousin Bellatrix. Yeah? Her mom. He had a thing with her and bam. Here's me. So like it wasn't much fun growing up in that house. You could probably imagine. Eventually Dumbledore came and took me away to live in a foster home. Don't worry I'm not evil or anything like that but seriously you can't tell anyone," Kaitlyn gave a short explanation.

"Ok but you don't look anything like Bellatrix or Voldemort. I don't see the relation," Remus observed.

"I'm under a lot of appearance charms right now. I'm not sure when if ever, I'll be able to be the real me again," Kaitlyn said. And for once in his life Remus felt like someone else was in a worse situation that he was.

"That still doesn't explain why you knew I was a werewolf," Remus said questioningly.

"Fenrir Greyback told me…that he bit the young Lupin boy. Ages ago. Honestly it was so horrible that I forced myself to forget. It wasn't until earlier today that I pieced two and two together," Kaitlyn admitted.

"Oh that is," he said unable to come up with anything.

"Yeah I know," she said sighing, "But hey it's life. What can we do about it? Right. So you're a werewolf. That can't be too fun," she said somewhat humorously.

"Nope not really," and for some reason the two laughed.

**(A/N ok so the secrets are out. Please review! I would love you forever!!)**


	18. Happy Christmas

**(A/n Ook Chapter 18 yay. I still need to add more quidditch and pranks but pretty soon I will be finishing up third year because I can't wait to get to 4th.)**

Before the students knew it Christmas was rolling around the corner. The next Hogsmeade weekend was coming up as well so the students could do all their Christmas shopping. Kaitlyn and Lily were sitting in the common room trying to think of what the could get for their friends.

"Ok let's join together and get Evangeline a new set of dress robes," Lily suggested, "She has been complaining about hers for ages."

"Ok good idea. I was thinking of getting Devin some sweets from Honeyduke's," Kaitlyn mused.

"Um ok I'll get her something from Zonko's." Lily said thinking deeply. "And I saw this shirt Madison would like."

"Alright I'll get her Quidditch through the Ages. She's had that book on her mind ever since Sirius mentioned it." Kaitlyn announced.

"Ok, what are you getting Remus?" asked Lily curiously.

"Oh crap I have to get Remus something!" exclaimed Kaitlyn. She had completely forgotten that she had to get him something.

"Of course," Lily said rolling her eyes.

Hogsmeade weekend came quicker than expected. Kaitlyn had told Remus she and Lily were doing their Christmas shopping together and she would meet him later in the Three Broomsticks. It was already snowing out and it was freezing. Lily wrapped her scarlet and gold scarf around her neck and Kaitlyn pulled on a hat.

The two first went into Gladrags to find a Dress Robe for Evangeline. Lily had snuck into Evan's trunk and found out her size. The two selected a tealish colored robe to match Evangeline's eyes. While they were in the bookstore Kaitlyn managed to distract Lily while she bought Madison's present and Lily's as well, her own signed copy of Hogwarts a History. Lily went to Zonko's while Kaitlyn was in Honeydukes. And finally came Remus's present. Kaitlyn still didn't have any idea what to get him.

"How about something from Zonko's?" suggested Lily, "Those boys are always pulling insanely random pranks."

"No, that's something anyone could get him," Kaitlyn said thinking, "This could be awhile you run ahead and meet up with Cameron and Sean.

"Ok," said Lily, "You sure you don't need help?"

"I'm ok," Kaitlyn told her and the girls went their separate ways. Kaitlyn wandered aimlessly around the town trying to think.

Eventually Kaitlyn found her way into the Three Broomsticks where she saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter goofing off. _Why am I not surprised?_ She asked herself.

When James spotted Kaitlyn he whispered something to Sirius and the four stopped their odd behavior. Kaitlyn smiled to herself. She walked over to their table and sat down with them. This shocked Peter and Sirius. Kaitlyn did not freely sit with the marauders it was just a fact. And all of a sudden she does! To say that they were surprised would not cover it.

"Let's have another butterbeer over here!" yelled James to no one in particular. Seconds later the barmaid, Madame Rosmerta appeared with a fresh butterbeer. Remus pulled out a galleon and handed it to the woman.

"Thanks," muttered Kaitlyn taking a sip. It was so warm and tasty.

"It is official!," announced Sirius standing up.

"What is?" asked Kaitlyn and Remus at the same time.

"Hell has frozen over Kaitlyn Glade is sitting with us, the Marauders!" Sirius said proudly. James and Remus started laughing.

"Shut up you," Kaitlyn told him pulling him back down. It was a split second decision. She told Remus she would meet up with him. He was sitting with his friends so naturally she was too. It wasn't that big of a deal. Or was it?

As it turned out sitting with the Marauders wasn't all that bad. They were pretty funny. Peter had an uncanny impression of Snape and Sirius actually had a pretty good singing voice. Kaitlyn found that she was actually enjoying herself.

Eventually it came time for all the students to walk back up to Hogwarts. Tomorrow the students going home would be leaving. Kaitlyn was staying at the castle this Holiday. Lily, Madison, Cameron, and Evangeline had all agreed to stay. Apparently after finding this out the Marauders had decided on staying as well.

"Sorry about that," Remus told Kaitlyn as they were walking back to the castle.

"Oh it was fine! I actually had fun," Kaitlyn told him smiling. Remus was very surprised but he smiled back and the two found themselves holding hands. Behind them Sirius wolf-whistled and James shouted things. They ignored the two boys.

Back at the castle everyone seemed to be saying good bye for the holidays. Everyone except the third years who were all staying. The boys were bouncing off the walls.

"Can you believe that Christmas is in less than a week?" asked Madison excitedly.

"No," Devin said. "It feels like it was our first day back just yesterday." The other girls nodded in agreement. Their little musings were interrupted by several screams from the common room.

"What did they do now?" asked Lily. The girls went down to the common room to see that Severus Snape had broken in.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" asked Madison angrily. Snape marched up to her.

"Hey red! Where is your precious Black!" spat the Slytherin.

"I don't know," lied Madison, "But I do know that you will be leaving now." She pulled out her wand but Snape was faster. Within seconds she was on the ground unconscious. Kaitlyn and the other girls pulled out their wands but someone else got their first. Sirius had his wand in Snape's face.

"Get out," he hissed his voice unnaturally low. Lily noticed he had things under control and ran over to Madison's unconscious body.

"Why? Worried about your precious muggle loving friends?" asked Snape taunting the boy. That was an obvious mistake.

"Furunculous!" shouted Sirius. Instantly Snape's face was covered in awful red boils. The Slytherin ran from the Gryffindor common room with Sirius hot on his tail.

"Sirius come back!" Remus said. Sirius obeyed and came back scowling. "I could have gotten him worse but the slime ball flinched."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily's voice came. She was levitating Madison. "Kaitlyn came with me to take her to the hospital wing." Lily instructed. Kaitlyn ran to Lily's side and the two girls escorted Madison to the infirmary.

"Why was he looking for you?" asked Evangeline.

"We um turned his hair pink," James said feeling slightly guilty.

"How did he get in here?" asked Devin.

"Um, he kind of followed me. I didn't notice him till it was too late," Peter confessed. He instantly received several glares.

"I'm going to go check on Madison," Sirius said and the other third years followed him.

Madame Pomfrey had Madison revived within seconds but she was instructed to stay there for a day of rest. The third years surrounded her bed.

"We're going to get him back," Remus told her.

"We're going to get him baaaaad," Sirius added.

"Reaaally bad," Peter put in.

"It doesn't matter," Madison said sitting up.

"Sit down," Madame Pomfrey instructed. Madison frowned and laid back down.

"He is fowl," Lily muttered, "Very fowl."

"Does he ever wash his hair?" asked Evangeline.

"He has no life," Cameron added.

"Who names their kid Severus?" Kaitlyn wanted to know.

"That kid is going down," Felix announced.

"Wayy down," added Sean.

"When he messes with one of us, he messes with the whole damn house!" James finished. Madison smiled appreciatively. Her friends were backing her up.

"Ok all of you have to leave now," Madame Pomfrey told the third years, "Miss Glade needs her rest."

Back at the common room the other third year Gryffindors sat in front of the fire coming up with ways to get revenge on Snape.

"Let's die his hair pink again," Peter suggested.

"That's too unoriginal," Sirius said.

"How about a kick me sign?" asked Sean.

"Too mild," James said.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. Sirius hushed the crowd. "Let's all come up with our own prank and do it on the exact same day!" she was so proud of herself.

"Evans that is the best idea ever!" James announced.

"It's settled then. Operation Prank Snivellous is now in session," Sirius said.

"First things first. Who is going to do what?" Remus asked.

"Im dying his hair pink!" Peter announced, "This way he will know it was us and he better never mess with us again."

"I like the kick me sign. Except it's going to say Hello my name is Snivellous," Sean told the the group.

"I'm going to charm a bottle of shampoo to sing follow him around singing wash your hair with me!" Lily said giggling. There was a good deal of laughter after she said that.

"I'm going to shave I love Gryffindors into his head," Evangeline announced.

"Every time he enters the classroom I'm going to hit him with a trip jinx!" James said proudly.

"I'm going to tie his shoelaces together and every time he goes to fix it the laces will try to bite him," Remus decided.

"You know that kind of magic?" asked Lily impressed.

"Every kind," Sirius said. It didn't make much sense but the subject was dropped.

"At breakfast I'm going to cast this spell my dad taught me that will make him want to sing about his underwear," Felix said laughing at the thought.

"I'm going to charm his book bag to chase him," Kaitlyn said smiling to herself.

"I'm gonna hit him with my best bat bogey hex," Cameron grinned. Everyone's head's turned to Sirius. He was the only one who hadn't come up with and idea yet.

"I'm going to try out my first invention on him. And surprise you all with it!" Sirius said grinning like a madman.

"Everyone needs to research their prank. Us Marauders are experienced in this area and we can tell you research is the key to a perfect prank." James informed the group.

"Operation Prank Snivellous Meeting One has now ended," Sirius said dismissing the group. The third years tried to make it look like they weren't up to something but the other Gryffindors new better.

"What is up with you guys?' asked Kylie, Kaitlyn's younger sister.

"Oh you'll see eventually," Kaitlyn told her smiling.

The third years decided to wait until the week after the holidays, when everyone was back at the castle. This way they would have an audience to witness the mighty prank. The group decided to sit back and enjoy their holiday.

When Kaitlyn woke up on Christmas morning she was surprised to find a room full of noise. Everyone else was awake ripping through their presents.

"Ohmygosh! They're beautiful!" exclaimed Evangeline opening her dress robes. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" she screamed hugging Lily and Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn went to her own fair sized pile at the end of the bed. From Lily she had gotten new Quidditch gloves that supposedly made your grip on the broom better. They were top of the line. Kaitlyn smiled at Lily. From Madison she had gotten new soles to put on the bottom of her Quidditch sneakers. They had grips that would allow her to stand on her broom. Evangeline had gotten her the second volume of the beauty book she had. Cameron had bought her a really cute sweater. Devin had gotten her a bunch of sweets from Honeydukes.

"Thanks you guys," Kaitlyn called out randomly. The girls all shouted and smiled. There were still four more presents. One from her Mum and Dad, it was a new scarf with matching mittens. She had torn holes in her previous ones. From Kylie she had gotten an autographed poster of her favorite muggle actor, Johnny Depp. Remus had gotten her a really cute necklace but there was still one more present. It puzzled her to think who it could possible be from. She picked up the card and read…

_**Kaitlyn, Remus seems to really like you so we decided it's only fair if we accept you as being our friend. **_

_**From Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs**_

_**(Peter, Sirius, and James)**_

Kaitlyn smiled as she opened the package. Inside was a random collection of sweets from Honeydukes. Mostly chocolate frogs occasionally a pack of droobles, but there was one that Kaitlyn didn't recognize. It was labeled **_Sirius's new invention…it actually works…use it wisely._**

****Kaitlyn was shocked that they would give her one of Sirius's new inventions. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

**(a/n Wow end of ch 18. I know Christmas wasn't much but there is still more third year fun to come.**

**-operation prank Snivellous**

**-Quidditch**

**After that Fourth year can probably begin! Im so excited for fourth year.)**


	19. Operation Prank Snivellous

"Operation Prank Snivellous Meeting Two has now officially begun," announced Sirius. The Gryffindor third years, with the exception of Madison who was being distracted by Kylie, were gathered in the boy's dormitory planning out their Prank Day. The boys had insisted on plotting each prank down to the second.

"So first Me, Sean, and Evangeline need to sneak into the Slytherin Common room tonight because all of our pranks are on the slime ball." Peter informed the group, "And while he is sleeping we need to shave his head, die his hair, and attach the sign to his back."

"Excellent Wormtail, and at what time?" asked Sirius professionally.

"Eleven thirty p.m. we will leave under the protection of James's Invisibility cloak," Peter answered.

"Alright, then at tomorrow's breakfast at the slime ball's exact moment of arrival I will perform the shoe charm and Felix will cast the underwear song spell. Right after he is finished singing Lily will allow five minutes for laughter and the set the shampoo bottle on slime ball," Remus said.

"And what is your other task Lily?" Sirius questioned her.

"To bring the shampoo bottle down to breakfast," Lily recited from memory.

"Good work! When slime ball is walking to his first class of the day Cameron will cast the bat bogey hex, then Kaitlyn will have his book bag chase him into class and I will then trip jinx him," James declared proudly.

"Right, and then during the first class I will introduce my invention," Sirius said smiling like a mad man, "And the shampoo, shoelaces, tripping, and book bag incidents will continue throughout the day."

The Gryffindors all exchanged evil smiles. They were going to bring Snape down.

"Marauders, this is some of our finest work!" Sirius proclaimed ecstatically. The third years all came down from the boy's dormitory two by two so they would not draw much attention. They were all extremely excited for tomorrow when Snape would finally learn his lesson.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" Madison asked when she noticed Kaitlyn and Lily.

"Library," the two replied in unison.

"Oh ok," she replied with an oblivious smile, "I'm so glad Madame Pomfrey talked Slughorn into giving Snape a detention. And he lost twenty-five points for Slytherin for breaking in and another twenty-five for hexing me! That's fifty points!" Lily and Kaitlyn exchanged evil glances. This news was like receiving a big cake and Operation Prank Snivellous was going to be the icing on top!

"That's brilliant," Lily said smiling at her auburn friend.

"Finally those Slytherins are getting what they deserve. I still can't believe they are in the lead for Quidditch cup this year," Kaitlyn groaned.

"All you people talk about is Quidditch," Lily complained.

"Well it does have a lot to do with the House Cup as well," Madison reasoned. It changes the standings considerably when we win games."

"All the same it's just a silly broomstick sport," Lily sighed. Both Kaitlyn and Madison put on insulted faces. Lily knew they were kidding, well a little bit at least, and the three laughed their way up to the girls' dorm.

That night not a sole noticed Peter, Sean, and Evangeline sneaking out of Gryffindor tower under the safety of the invisibility cloak. Sirius was waiting outside to give the fat lady the password. This way they could sneak out invisibly without the fat lady getting suspicious. The third years didn't care if she noticed them coming back in but they had a schedule to follow and couldn't afford any delays in completing their tasks. Peter, Sean, and Evangeline crept through the dark hallways of the castle. The air was cold seeing as they were only in their pj's. The three tried as hard as possible to make no noise. They were invisible but people could still hear them. Peeves was one of the last people the group wanted to meet when wandering the halls past curfew.

The three edged on through the darkness only guided by the Marauder's Map and the dim light from Sean's wand. The journey from Gryffindor to Slytherin was a good fifteen minutes regularly and creeping invisibly doubled that time. By the time Peter, Sean, and Evan reached the Slytherin House it was midnight.

Evangeline shivered. The atmosphere in the dungeons was extremely cold, more

so than the rest of the stone caste. The entrance to the Slytherin common room was a solid gray wall next to an old, rusty, fading suit of armor. Evangeline had listened in on a Prefect telling a random Slytherin the password.

"Aristocrat," she whispered to the wall. The stone bricks slid away revealing a thin entryway leading into the Slytherin Common room. The common room was decked out in Green, Silver, and Black. There were paintings of famous Slytherins hanging on the walls. The chairs were all ancient looking with green and black velvet decorated with bits of silver. The stair cases leading up to the dormitories were marble.

Going by the map the three silently sneaked up into the third year boy's dormitory. They checked the beds until they found the one that held a sleeping Severus Snape. Peter muttered a simple spell Sirius had taught him that would turn the boy's greasy hair pink for exactly twenty-four hours. Evangeline had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing while she used a charm to shave 'I love Gryffindors!' into the back of his head. She unfortunately didn't know how to make the spell permanent and it too would wear off in twenty-four hours time. Finally Sean found the robes Snape had planned out to wear for the next day and used a temporary sticking charm to tape his handmade sign on. The sign read, 'Hello My Name is Snivellous. Please call me Snivellous or I may be forced to hurt you.'

Laughing silently to themselves the three Gryffindors practically ran from the Slytherins lair. When the reached the portrait of the fat lady Peter whipped off their cloak.

"Where have you been?" demanded the fat lady. However instead of replying Sean gave her the password and they went back in making hardly any noise so as to not wake their sleeping friends.

"I can't believe we just did that!" exclaimed Evangeline looking thrilled.

"He is so going to pay," Sean remarked yawning. They each went their separate ways back up to the dorms and then to sleep. The next morning Lily awoke with a start. Madison was leaning over Lily's bed with a determined look on her face.

"Can I help you?" asked Lily in amusement.

"What is going on? You are all acting very odd. Just earlier Sirius was running around the common room singing some muggle song. What has gotten into you guys?" the curious girl wanted to know.

"Nothing, honestly. Now, can I please get up?" Lily replied in what she hoped was and offhand casual tone.

"Alright," sighed Madison leaning back to let the red head get ready for school. Lily grabbed her clothes and school bag and went into the bathroom. She giggled to herself as she found one of Evangeline's shampoo bottles. Lily looked up the charm, it wasn't very complicated. She quickly muttered the incantation that would make the bottle sing whatever Lily told it to and slipped the shampoo container back into her bag.

The Gryffindor third years had an extremely difficult time containing their excitement from Madison. They all agreed that Operation Prank Snivellous should be a surprise. When they settled in for breakfast Lily, Remus, and Felix all positioned themselves so that they could have a decent view of the Slytherin table, therefore allowing them to hex the slime ball.

Five minutes after the Gryffindor's arrival James noted that Snape had made his entrance. Some people were pointing and laughing at his robes and hair but Snape was oblivious to this, as well as the sign on his back. As he was walking towards his appropriate table Remus performed the charm that would make Snape's shoelaces tie themselves. The entire great hall erupted into small giggles as the Slytherin tripped over his own feet and went crashing to the floor. Severus looked down at his shoes, confusion etched all over his face. He began to try and fix the laces but they tried to bite him. Snape let out a yelp and decided not to try that again.

On cue, Felix muttered a simple spell that would force Snape to sing a temporary song about his underwear. The Slytherins eyes seemed to glaze over as he jumped onto the Slytherin table and burst into song.

"MY UNDERWEAR IS MY BEST FRIEND!" The boy bellowed oblivious to the odd looks and insane laughter around him. "IT STICKS BY ME TO THE VERY END! I TRY TO WASH IT BUT IT REFUSE TO COME OFF! SO THAT'S WHY IM SO GREASY AND I ALWAYS SCOFF!" The Slytherin finished the short tune and looked around him befuddled. He appeared to have no recollection of the performance he had just given. His fellow housemates were shaking their heads at him.

After the laughter subsided Lily released the shampoo bottle from the confines of her bag. It zoomed surreptitiously under the tables and around the feet of students, unnoticed until the bottle reappeared at Snape's head.

The student body observed the shampoo container with excited faces curious about what would happen next. Without any warning a musical tune escaped from the top. "USE ME TO WASH THAT HAIR DEAR! AND POSSIBLY YOU UNDERWEAR DEAR!" the bottle repeated this several times and the song didn't seem to want to fade. The professors were observing the room to try and discover the identity of the mastermind behind this carefully planned attack. The marauders however, had trained their friends in the art of acting innocent. Not a sole would be able to figure out whether it was them or not.

The entertaining breakfast terminated ten minutes after Snape had managed end the charm Lily had cast. However, he still had his robes, hair, and shoes to deal with. The great hall was beginning to empty and students were starting to head for their first period class. Cameron however was concentrating her mind on performing an excellent bat bogey hex. Within seconds Snape was trying to escape the bats surrounding him. He was moving in a way that looked like an old tribal dance thanks to his tied shoelaces. Cameron let up just in time to let Kaitlyn have his book bag turn on him and chase him out of the great hall to his first class. Snape had managed to hobble about five feet before he fell over and his books started snapping at him.

"I would help you Snivellous but I don't want too," Madison said as the third years walked by the struggling boy. The Gryffindors laughed as the passed him and they headed to their first class of the day. All the Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting patiently in Transfiguration for the last member of the class to arrive. Snape could be seen by James, still mingling in the hallway trying desperately to fix his hair. As the Slytherin walked into the room James waved his wand under his desk and Snape tripped and fell to the floor.

The class began to giggle but Professor McGonagall shushed them all with a stern look. She didn't feel much pity for the boy seeing as he often tortured students of her house but as a teacher she felt it was her duty to protect all students as much as she could.

"This class is not for laughing it's for learning. Mr. Snivel I mean Snape please take a seat."

James and Sirius had to lower their heads so the professor would not see the huge grins plastered on their faces. Unfortunately, the only seat left in the room was right behind James. However, this worked perfectly for Sirius's part of the operation.

"Hey James," whispered Sirius in a voice low enough that Professor McGonagall couldn't hear him but loud enough that Snape could, "Is it true that these candies you found make the person who eats is more good looking?" Sirius could practically feel Snape eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Would I lie to you mate?" replied James with a smirk that went unnoticed by the Slytherin.

"I have got to try one!" Sirius exclaimed reaching into his bag and pulling out a handful of his own invention. The boy made sure to drop one on the floor close by to Snape. Dropping his quill and bending down to pick it up Snape grabbed the candy as well. While he was doing this the Slytherin did not see Sirius pop a different blue one into his mouth. Snape hastily ate the candy barely suppressing a large grin.

"Who can tell me what an animagus is?" asked Professor McGonagall. Snape's hand shot into the air. He opened his mouth to give the answer but what came out was, "I think you are the hottest teacher in the entire school!" The class began to giggle insanely. Snape opened his mouth to amend his statement and out came, "but not as hot as Headmaster Dumbledore." This time the class burst out laughing.

"Well Severus seeing as you think the Headmaster is so 'hot' you won't mind paying him a visit for your sass," Professor McGonagall said angrily. Snape opened his mouth to protest, "BUT I LOVE YOU!" The class was red in the face from laughing so hard. A sullen looking Snape marched out of the Transfiguration class looking very pissed off.

"I know you guys had something to do with this," Madison whispered to Kaitlyn the two grinning hysterically.

"Now what would make you think that?" asked Kaitlyn.

"I THINK SIRIUS BLACK IS A SEXY BEAST!" could be heard from the hallway. Sirius then spat the candy back out into its wrapper and exchanged a high five with James under their desks.

**(A/N sorry for the wait but I have midterms driving me insane!)**


	20. A Momentary Lapse in Judgment

"That was bloody brilliant!" exclaimed a hyper Sirius. The third years had been through the rest of their classes without a sight of Snape. They were now fully fed from dinner and lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That was amazing," agreed Madison, "how did you do it?" The auburn girl was bewildered. "And don't even try telling me it wasn't you guys. Because I know it was!"

"Were just wonderful," James told her grinning. Madison rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Red. Just know that we did it," Sirius said smirking. Madison stared him down searching for a sign of backing down.

"And just imagine the looks on all the Slytherins' faces when we win that Quidditch Cup tomorrow!" James added in joyously.

"We are going to cream them!" Kaitlyn agreed happily. The new team had been training constantly for the final match of the year. Their captain, Mark Davies, was in his last year and ever more determined to win the cup. There were two other seventh years on the team as well. The two beaters Beth Rogers and Max Wilson were also very determined. The keeper, Benny Bensi, was amazing and hardly let any goals in. James, Aidan March a fifth year, and Mark were the best chasers Gryffindor has had. Even though Kaitlyn was the youngest member on any of the house teams (with the exception of James) she had only missed the snitch once.

"All you people think about is Quidditch," Lily whined wanting a change in conversation.

"Come on Lils its great sport," Kaitlyn tried to win her friend's opinion.

"I don't think it's that amazing," Lily countered in irritance.

"How do you know? I've never seen you play!" Sirius accused. This statement was followed by Lily mumbling incoherently.

"What was that Lily?" Madison asked although she was pretty sure she was the only one who had actually understood what Lily muttered.

"I can't fly. I'm afraid of heights," Lily finally admitted her face reddening to math her hair.

"Seriously?!" exclaimed James in surprise.

"Yes, now leave me alone," Lily cried out defiantly before marching up to the girl's dorm. "I'm going to do something useful and study!" she called over her shoulder. The other third years sniggered.

"She's just pissed that she can't fly," announced Sirius. The others laughed light heartedly. All knowing and perfect Lily Evans couldn't fly. It was quite a funny situation.

**The next day **Felix Mardo's voice boomed over the magically magnified megaphone. "And here come the Gryffindors!! Lead by fantastic Chaser Mark Davies, Rogers, Wilson, Bensi, March, Glade, and Potter!" Felix yelled enthusiastically as the entire pitch with exception of the Slytherin section roared and clapped with appreciation. "The Slytherins do not know what they're up against. This has got to be the best team Hogwarts has seen in years." Felix's speech of admiration was cut short by McGonagall scolding him for favoring.

"The quaffle goes up and the game begins! Grabbed by Potter, there's a pass to Davies, a reverse to March, diagonal to Potter and GOAL! Wow these chasers are amazing they are working perfectly in sync. This is very good new for all the Gryffindor supporters out there."

Kaitlyn was flying high above the game in search for the snitch. She was eager to win and really show the Slytherins. The points Gryffindor would get if they won this match would also put them in the lead for the House Cup.

"Oh no Slytherin in possession. They're flying full speed ahead at Bensi. Oh thank god fantastic save by Bensi and the quaffle is back to Potter. James flies down the field-oh crap it looks like Michaels and Richards and going to sandwich him. Potter is going to crash right into them! No he dives! A dangerous choice and he sends the quaffle back up to March. That was a close one Potter. March reverses to Davies who puts another goal in for Gryffindor making the score twenty to zero."

Kaitlyn did a few loops to let off her feelings. She then returned to her search for the snitch. The seeker for Slytherin, Hoopes, was hot on her tail. She was never going to shake him. Just as Kaitlyn could have sworn she saw the snitch there were shouts of horror below her. Both seekers lost their concentration and looked down to see what all the commotion was about.

"Now that has got to be a foul!" roared Felix. "Yes, it's a foul good call ref. Chaser James Potter was just hit over the head Richards's bat intentionally. And Potter is looking a little dazed. OH SHIT!" McGonagall didn't even bother to reprimand Felix for his language because at the moment James had lost consciousness and toppled off his broom sideways. This was the first match that Professor Dumbledore did not attend and no one seemed to know what to do.

Thinking fast Kaitlyn leaned into a fast dive. She aimed her broom at James's falling body. She arrived just in time to catch her friend before he hit the ground. She then cursed herself as she saw Hoopes racing for the snitch all the way at the other end of the field. Kaitlyn accelerated with James still on her broom.

"This has got to be the strangest match yet. I believe it's safe to say no one here has ever seen this happen. Gryffindor seeker Kaitlyn Glade has caught free falling chaser James Potter on her broom. She now races after David Hoopes with an unconscious Potter still on her broom. This is quite odd. The two seekers are now neck and neck. James's uncontrollable foot hits Hoopes in the arm. Completely accidental I'm sure, allowing Kaitlyn to catch the snitch. Gryffindor wins 170 to 0!" Felix shouted the results to an ecstatic and worried crowd.

Kaitlyn quickly touched down to the ground. Within seconds Lily had come rushing out on to the pitch followed by Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sean, Evangeline, Cameron, and Madison. Felix had gotten caught up in the crowd. Lily levitated James all the way up to the hospital wing. They third years did their best to hurry as to avoid the now swarming crowd.

Lily pushed past the people attempting to discover what had become of James. Madame Pomfrey had come running to meet them halfway between the castle and the pitch. Apparently she had seen the fall from a window. The witch conjured a stretcher which Lily lowered James onto. The entourage sprinted to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was the first to reach the infirmary. After seeing that only the third years and Quidditch team was inside she sealed the doors shut. Moments later she disappeared behind a curtain with James's unconscious body.

"What if something terrible happened?!" exclaimed Cameron horrified.

"Don't worry," Felix tried to calm her down.

"The worst that could happen is that he could have a concussion," Mark tried assuring the girl. Cameron's eyes got wide, "But I'm sure it's not bad." The chaser added hastily. Lily was pacing the lengths of the room.

"That was some quick thinking you did," Evangeline told her.

"Yes well I do have pretty good reactions in a time of crisis," Lily said still pacing.

"Yeah, it was like you actually were scared for James," Remus added hopefully. Lily stopped pacing instantly.

"I was not worried about stupid Potter. I was just taking charge. I have a very type A personality," Lily commented while glaring at Remus.

"Lily it's not a bad thing to care about what happened to him," Sirius said sticking up for his friend.

"If you ask me Lyn is the one who was worried. After all she is the one who caught him on her broom," Lily said angrily. Several heads swiveled to face Kaitlyn. She felt as if she were under a spotlight.

"What?" she asked the onlookers, "I was supposed to let him free fall fifty feet?"

"No I suppose you're right," Lily admitted. She then changed her tone, "Kaitlyn and I are the only ones who don't loser our heads. You all just stood there and watched!" The Gryffindors looked at each other guiltily. "And what is taking Madame Pomfrey so long!" exclaimed the red head very frustrated.

"She is so worried about him," Sirius whispered to Remus who nodded smiling. After ten minutes Madame Pomfrey bustled out of the enclosed section.

"Potter will be fine," she announced. The group let out a sigh of relief. "But he does suffer from a mild concussion. I will be keeping him here for three more days."

"Can we see him?" asked Sean.

"He's asleep at the moment. Come back in a couple of hours," Madame Pomfrey informed them. The group left feeling a little relieved.

"Team let's hit the showers…and everyone stop looking so glum we did win the Quidditch Cup after all," Mark instructed with a goofy smile on his face. This comment left the spirits of the Gryffindors much higher. Kaitlyn ran back to the girl's dorm so she could shower in time to take part in the party that was going to happen later on. Her shower was so fast that the only person in the common room was Remus. He was sitting in a large armchair in front of the fire reading a book.

"Hey," she said sitting in the chair as well. The chair was so large and they were so young that the two fit perfectly side by side.

"Hey…you flew really great today," Remus said, "It was amazing when you saved James and then caught the snitch like that. Slytherin is going to be so ticked off tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kaitlyn agreed smiling as she remembered her victory. "I was thinking about visiting James in the hospital wing. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, let me get Sirius he probably wants to come too," replied Remus shutting his probably boring book and running up into the boys' dorm. Seconds later he reappeared with Sirius by his side. The three walked casually through the hallways down to the infirmary.

"It's a shame James can't come to the party, it's going to be huge!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, we are pretty much guaranteed to win the House Cup now too!" Remus added joyously. Kaitlyn nodded enthusiastically. They had reached the infirmary. However when they pushed open the doors the three were surprised at the sight inside.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Kaitlyn in awe.

"I believe so!" Remus exclaimed in bewilderment.

"It's a Lily Evans sitting over the bed of a James Potter!" Sirius shrieked in pure excitement. This outburst jerked Lily from her thoughts.

"Oh hello," said the red head acknowledging their presence. "Just checking up a bit. Gotta run bye!" and with that Lily practically sprinted from the hospital wing.

"Oh my god," muttered Kaitlyn still in shock.

"She was so worried about him," Sirius proclaimed smirking. After this declaration James woke up looking around groggily. He grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. Putting them on the boy looked around in shock.

"Where am I?" he asked confused.

"The hospital wing," replied Kaitlyn.

"What happened?" James wanted to know.

"You got hit over the head by one of the Slytherin beater's bats. You became on conscious but Lyn caught you as you were falling off your broom," clarified Remus.

"I meant about the game," James said sitting up.

"We won of course. Kaitlyn caught the snitch just after you fell," Remus explained.

"Dude who the frigg cares! Lily Evans was just here! Watching you sleep!" yelled Sirius gleefully.

"NO WAY!" shouted James practically falling out of his bed.

"Yes way," confirmed Kaitlyn laughing.

"This is monumental," Sirius declared.

"This is the best day of my life," sighed James before falling sleep again.

**Later in the common room **the Gryffindor House was partying the night away. Filled with exhilaration after winning the House Cup the only thing you can do is party. The only person that seemed to be missing out on the celebration was Lily. She had went upstairs around eleven saying that her studies were more important. However Kaitlyn had a feeling Lily just wanted to be alone after today. Maybe her friend was realizing her true feelings for James. The celebration only halted for about five minutes when Professor McGonagall came up to yell at the students. Just minutes after the professor left the party continued.

Three days later on the last day of the school year, coincidentally, the day James got out of the hospital wing; Gryffindor found out that they had won the House Cup as well. The entire school seemed to be celebrating with them. James made his attempts at lightening the mood by hexing Snape on final time in third year. This, however, did not have the desired effect. In fact it reassured Lily of her hatred for James Potter. Lily concluded that she just had a momentary lapse in judgment.

The students boarded the Hogwarts express on their ways back home. Kaitlyn was sitting with Remus. The two were enjoying a comfortable quiet ride.

"So you going back to the Glade's," remarked Remus casually.

"Yeah, maybe visiting Lily for a couple weeks," Kaitlyn replied.

"Mmhmm," said Remus for the sake of speaking. Overtime Kaitlyn was beginning to find that she was enjoying Remus's company less and less. This was definitely not a good sign. And she was pretty sure Remus was starting to feel the same way. Maybe she made a mistake letting him know about her being Voldemort's daughter. She looked out the door which had been left slightly ajar. To her horror she saw a flash of blonde hair fly past the window.

"I'll be right back," Kaitlyn assured Remus before slipping out of their compartment to see Lucious Malfoy smirking at her.

"What do you know," Kaitlyn asked not liking the look on his face. The Slytherin leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Enough to know that your last name is definitely _not _Glade."

**(A/N ok so third year is over. I hope you all liked it. I can't wait to get into fourth year. It's were all the excitement really starts picking up. I wrote this chapter for my reviewers. Especially ****x JerseyxGirlXx**** and MWPPMarauders. Please review!)**


	21. Lying is an Awful Habit

By the time Kaitlyn arrived home with Madison she had almost forgotten what Lucious had said. The keyword being almost. Her heart had practically stopped beating when he said he knew her last name wasn't Glade. Kaitlyn thought back to the horribly short conversation she had with Malfoy on the train.

_Flashback_

_The students boarded the Hogwarts express on their ways back home. Kaitlyn was sitting with Remus. The two were enjoying a comfortable quiet ride.  
__  
"So you going back to the Glade's," remarked Remus casually. _

"Yeah, maybe visiting Lily for a couple weeks," Kaitlyn replied.

"Mmhmm," said Remus for the sake of speaking. Overtime Kaitlyn was beginning to find that she was enjoying Remus's company less and less. This was definitely not a good sign. And she was pretty sure Remus was starting to feel the same way. Maybe she made a mistake letting him know about her being Voldemort's daughter. She looked out the door which had been left slightly ajar. To her horror she saw a flash of blonde hair fly past the window.

"I'll be right back," Kaitlyn assured Remus before slipping out of their compartment to see Lucious Malfoy smirking at her.

"What do you know," Kaitlyn asked not liking the look on his face. The Slytherin leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Enough to know that your last name is definitely not Glade."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Kaitlyn asked trying to keep her cool. On the inside she was trembling.

"Maybe you remember someone named Damien Malfoy?" Lucious asked her smirking all the while. "He seems to know a lot about your strange past."

"I don't know what you're going on about Malfoy," Kaitlyn repeated when in reality she knew exactly what he meant, and she was terrified.

"Don't worry Riddle. You're secret is safe with me," The slimy boy laughed and walked away before Kaitlyn had time to react.

_End of Flashback_

That brief exchange of words was haunting Kaitlyn's thoughts ever since. Damien Malfoy had probably let it slip that Voldemort's daughter was coming to school. And Lucious, being the slimy kid he was, probably figured it out when he had overheard Remus referring to her home as the Glades.

"I never should have told anyone," Kaitlyn groaned to no one in particular. Everyone was outside enjoying the summer day while she was lying on her bed in her dark bedroom. She had come to the conclusion that telling Remus her secret was one of the worst mistakes of her life. Kaitlyn was sure that Malfoy was not going to keep her secret. Why would he? He could run around telling the whole school and then she would have to leave. Kaitlyn would probably be forced to go back home. She shuddered at the very thought.  
The summer days flew by for Kaitlyn. She hadn't bothered to write to Remus to tell him that Malfoy new. The chance of the letter falling into the wrong hands was just too great. Kaitlyn tried not to let Malfoy ruin her summer. She did her best to enjoy the sun filled days with Madison and Kylie. Before she knew it Kaitlyn was on the train on her way back to school.

"Hey Red!" Sirius yelled excitedly. Madison groaned at the sound of the boy's voice. Sirius had spotted Madison, Kaitlyn, Devin, Cameron, Lily, and Evangeline's compartment. He bounced in and greeted the other girls with just as much enthusiasm.

"Black why on earth are you so excited to be coming back to _school?_" Cameron asked stressing the word school.

"Because it means I don't have to spend anymore time at home silly!" Sirius explained herself. On the contrary Kaitlyn had been dreading the return. She did not want to face Malfoy and his stupid little smirk. She did not think she could handle seeing his arrogant little face. Kaitlyn zoned back into her friend's conversation to see that Sirius was talking everyone's ears off. "Hey!" he yelled angrily, "The candy lady just skipped our compartment!"

"She probably took one look in, saw your face, and ran away screaming," Lily commented.

"I'll go bring her back," Kaitlyn offered seeing she was the closest to the door and the other's were probably expecting her to do so. On her way out of the compartment Kaitlyn bumped into someone knocking them down.

"Watch it!" a slimy voice scolded. The speaker then got up revealing himself to be Lucious Malfoy. "Oh hello Riddle," the blond snickered. Kaitlyn paled remarkably.

"Shut up Malfoy!" she hissed venomously out of character for herself.

"What? Afraid someone will find out what a filthy Slytherin you are?" Malfoy asked looking amused.

"I said shut up!" Kaitlyn repeated. "And I'm not a Slytherin!" she added angrily but Malfoy was already walking away. "I'm not a Slytherin," Kaitlyn said to herself. She had gotten so worked up by just a two minute long conversation with the boy. How was she supposed to survive an entire school year? Kaitlyn was already back inside when she realized she had forgotten to get the 'candy lady' as Sirius referred to the kind plump woman who pushes the food cart.

"Where's the food?" Sirius asked immediately.

"She doesn't feel like coming back," Kaitlyn lied. "I'm sure James, Remus, and Peter have some." And with that Sirius left the girls alone for the rest of the train ride.

The train arrived at the castle and the first years split from the rest of the students to embark on their journey across the lake. The fourth year girls walked happily over to the thestral drawn carriages eagerly anticipating the welcome back feast. Kaitlyn jumped inside with Cameron and Lily and they were off.  
Once inside the warm castle Kaitlyn began to relax a bit more and she walked over to where Remus and his friends were sitting at the table.

"I didn't see you on the train," Remus said looking a little confused.

"Oh I was busy," Kaitlyn lied. In fact she had for some unexplainable reason been dreading facing Remus. Remus opened his mouth to talk again but she hushed him by saying, "The sorting is going to start soon shh!" After all the first years had joined the appropriate house tables the plates filled themselves and Remus was too busy eating to question Kaitlyn further. After the main course was finished Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back everyone, welcome back. I am so excited to see the fresh new faces among our crowd tonight but I have an important announcement to make." The elderly Professor addressed the crowd. As he said this last bit the room fell silent and all eyes were focused on the headmaster. "The world is growing ever more dangerous as we speak. There is sense of unease about our wizarding world. There is a rising group of young men and women who feel it is their duty to 'purge' the wizarding world. I am sad to inform you that their threat grows each day. Therefore your Professors and I have decided that from now on you shall never travel in Hogwarts alone. There will be teachers standing in the hallways when we change classes and you must always be with four or more members of your house. In your classes you will start much more group work to enforce getting along with your housemates. These new rules are for your own safety to not take this situation lightly. Have a good day." Dumbledore concluded as the dessert plates filled.  
"That was intense," Sirius said. Kaitlyn couldn't tell if he was joking or serious. She was quite unnerved by the way Malfoy had been watching her throughout Dumbledore's entire speech. She couldn't help but wonder why. It's not like his knowing her true last name should make him stare.

"Why are you glaring at your brownie?" James asked Kaitlyn looking confused. Kaitlyn looked up from her plate blushing slightly. Malfoy had a way of making her insanely angry, actually Malfoy had a way of making everyone insanely angry.

"I um…don't like brownies," lied Kaitlyn.

"I'll have it!" yelled Peter happily as he took the brownie of her plate. Kaitlyn just watched him. To be honest, she had lost her appetite.

"You seem worried," Remus observed. _Damn his observation skills, _thought Kaitlyn.

"I'm just a little tired," Kaitlyn found herself lying again. Lying was becoming an awful habit of hers.

"Let's go back to the common room then," Remus suggested. "People are starting to leave anyway." Having no remark Kaitlyn just stood up looking defeated. Seeing that their friend was leaving without saying goodbye Lily and Madison jumped up and followed the Marauders and Kaitlyn out of the Great Hall.

"So what do you think of Dumbledore's new rules?" asked Madison curious to find out what the boys' reaction had been.

"Stupid," James and Sirius announced at the same time.

"We don't need teachers following us around like hawks," James said irritated.

"We can defend ourselves," Sirius agreed.

"You're forgetting," Remus interrupted, "That today is only our first day being fourth years. There is no way we could protect ourselves from attacks."

"Remus is right you know," Lily said, "We just aren't skilled enough."

The next day Kaitlyn awoke to the annoying beeping of Lily's alarm clock. Lily had already gotten up and was currently using the bathroom. Kaitlyn gave a dramatic sigh. If she ever wanted to gain her hearing back she would have to get out of bed and turn off the evil thing herself. Lily chose the moment that Kaitlyn had already hit the off button to come rushing out of the bathroom gushing apologies for getting up before the alarm again. Unfortunately the evil alarm clock had already woken up the rest of the girls. "I am so not a morning person." Madison grumbled.

In Transfiguration McGonagall had an announcement of her own. She launched into a lengthy speech once the class was present.  
"I have noticed that people in this class tend to stick to working with certain individuals." She eyed Kaitlyn and Lily who were partners for nearly every project as well as Sirius and James. "So I have decided to assign groups that you will work in for the rest of the year. I will, to be fair, pull names out of this hat. I have already written the roster on sheets of paper and I will now pull out your names in groups of four." The four Marauders eyed each other. It was highly unlikely that the four of them would get to work together.

"Lily Evans, Madison Glade, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black." McGonagall called out. Remus and Sirius high fived each other in an immature fourteen year old boy like way. "Devin Leese, Cameron Smith, Felix Mardo, Sean Waters." The four happily exchanged glances. Things were not working out for McGonagall. "Lucious Malfoy, James Potter, Kaitlyn Glade, and Evangeline Waters." Kaitlyn felt like screaming in horror. "So that leaves Pettigrew and Snape." The class grumbled and moaned about the new additional rules. "And to start the year off I'm going to assign a project. I would like you all to research the method and theory behind transfiguring a turtle into a tea kettle. As a group you shall hand in an essay at least one and a half roles of parchment long per group." The class let out their moans of protest but McGonagall wouldn't have it.  
Kaitlyn got up and she and Evangeline moved over to where James was sitting. The three Gryffindors eyed Malfoy expecting him to come join them. The blond boy scowled before sauntering over to join the other fourth years. James flipped through his textbook boredly as Evangeline twirled her hair around her index finger. Kaitlyn sighed reading from the chapter on theory and taking some notes that could prove useful for the essay.

"I'm not working with a bunch of mudblood lovers," Lucious stated as if what he said was law.

"Too bad Malfoy. You're going to have to do something or you won't get any credit," James assured the arrogant Slytherin. This group had egos the size of Jupiter. As James said this Evangeline pulled out her quill and began forming an introduction. Her specialty has making a rambling introduction sound intelligent.

"You don't have a choice. You have to give me credit," Malfoy spat. This woman won't buy it. Lucious jabbed his finger at Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy just take your book at and start reading," said Evangeline in an irritated voice. James and Kaitlyn were both busy with their note taking.

"I don't feel like it," Lucious drawled. James slammed his book shut suddenly.

"Listen up Malfoy. You don't have your little buddies to back you up right now. You do your share of work or I'll make sure you don't see another day." Kaitlyn couldn't tell whether Malfoy believed James but the blond boy began reading. Unfortunately slamming your book shut attracts the attention of the teacher. After hearing James's loud outburst McGonagall came over to observe the group.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked curious to see how the group was getting along. James Potter and Lucious and Malfoy weren't exactly best friends.

"Nope not at all," Kaitlyn lied smiling up at the Professor.

"Good keep working then," the woman instructed before walking away to harass other groups on their inability to work together. By the time the bell rang Kaitlyn was halfway out the door of the classroom. Her group had agreed, or rather forced Malfoy to agree, to meet in the library later after dinner to finish up the essay and be done with it. It was only the first day back and Kaitlyn had the feeling that it was going to be a long torturous year. She didn't know how right she was.

**A/n Sorry for the insanely long wait I've been really busy. But here's the update. I've been looking forward to writing fourth year for like ever so ho****pefully the chapters will start coming easier. Much thanks to the readers and reviewers out there, alastriona in particular. READ AND REVIEW!!! It's much appreciated. **


	22. Fine Just Fine

**Chapter 22: Fine Just Fine**

**The one where Kaitlyn is Fine.**

"I really hate McGonagall for doing this to us," Evangeline said frowning at her paper. It was two days before Christmas break and the Transfiguration teacher was still pushing her silly group work on the students. They had received project after project. The woman just wouldn't give up. 'Inter-house unity' she had called it. Yeah right.

"Agreed," Kaitlyn said placing another useless book back on the shelves. Their group was in the library researching Animagi. They had to write an extremely long paper on the dangers and difficulties of becoming one. Little did the girls know, James, Sirius, and Peter knew a lot more than they let on.

"This is stupid I'm out of here," Malfoy claimed standing up.

"Oh no you're not," James said pushing him back down into a chair, "If we have to stay here you have to stay here."

"Who says we have to stay here?" asked Malfoy irritated.

"I do, now shut up and work," hissed Evangeline. The group was making a fair amount of noise and Madam Pince had already come over to hush them twice.

"Hey Riddle," whispered Malfoy into Kaitlyn's ear. Of course, Malfoy just had to be sitting next to her. Kaitlyn glared at Lucious.

"Shut up," she practically growled at him.

"Riddle," he continued anyway, "I really don't feel like doing all this work. It's a waste of my time."

"Well that's just too bad for you," Kaitlyn told him becoming even more annoyed by the second. The blonde looked very bored. He really hated the fact that he was stuck in a group with three Gryffindors. Just then Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn came into the library.

"Attention! Could I have your attention please!" Slughorn called out feebly.

"Horace how about you let me," McGonagall said to the portly man.

"Yes of course Minerva," said Slughorn looking rather flustered.

"Sonorous," Professor McGonagall said pointing her wand at her own throat. She cleared her throat and then spoke in a magically magnified voice, "All students in the library please make your way to the entrance. Professor Slughorn and I have lists where those who are staying at Hogwarts and leaving need to sign up! If you are staying please see Professor Slughorn if you are leaving please see me!"

Kaitlyn lead her group to the two Professors. They appeared to all be leaving to go visit their families. There were already two long lines forming and the fourth years hastily jumped to the end of McGonagall's.

"Thinking about going back to the Riddle mansion?" hissed Malfoy. Kaitlyn glared at the Slytherin. She made sure no one was listening or looking at them and then she spoke.

"No actually I'm going to my home. The Glade house. Plus even if I were visiting my birth parents I would be going to the Black mansion to see my mum." And with that she turned around and pretended to be in deep discussion with Evangeline about their winter vacation. She left Malfoy looking very disappointed. His plan to get under her skin was not working out as well as he had hoped.

James was the first one to reach the McGonagall. He scribbled his name down and then passed the quill to Kaitlyn who signed up for both Madison and herself.

"Hey Lyn?" James asked as they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah," she replied wondering what he wanted. Maybe he was going to ask her to look up more for the project. So far most of their conversations had either been about the projects in Transfiguration class or her diminishing relationship with Remus. Neither was wonderful, in Kaitlyn's opinion. Occasionally they would discuss Quidditch tactics. However, the only reason he was attempting to be her friend was because she was Remus's girlfriend…right?

"Every year the Potter family host's a New Year's ball sort of thing and I was wondering if you and Mads wanted to come." James asked. "Remus and Sirius will be there too!" he added as an afterthought.

"Sure," Kaitlyn replied. So he was capable of talking to her about things besides Quidditch and school, and ok so he mentioned Remus but for a short period of time, "I'd have to check with Mads but I'm sure she'll want to come."

"Ok great. Let me know when you know and I'll tell my mum to add you guys onto the list," James told her smiling.

"There's a list?" Kaitlyn asked slightly amused. Seriously, how big was this party?

"Yeah well sometimes people try to sneak in. So we just started keeping a list of people we invited so we don't forget," James said.

"So this is like big and fancy?" Kaitlyn asked suddenly afraid that her and Madison wouldn't be able to find something to wear.

"Eh slightly formal…ok yeah big and fancy," James admitted with a laugh. Kaitlyn laughed as well and they found themselves at the entrance to the common room. "After you." James said with a mock bow. Kaitlyn curtsied jokingly and clambered through the portrait whole. Once inside Kaitlyn headed up to the girl's dorm to find Madison and tell her about the ball. The girl in question was sitting on her bead reading a copy of Witch Weekly.

"Hey!" said Kaitlyn energetically flopping onto her friend's bed.

"Hey," said Madison throwing the magazine aside.

"Wanna go to a ball?" asked Kaitlyn abruptly. She decided not to bead around the bush.

"And wear a dress no thanks," Madison said laughing not really understanding why Kaitlyn was asking her this. In Madison's eyes dresses should be worn only if she _had_ to.

"It's the Potter's annual New Year's Ball," Kaitlyn explained, "James invited us."

"Ehh I dunno," Madison sighed still unconvinced.

"Sirius will be there," Kaitlyn said trying to persuade Madison. Madison and Sirius weren't 'together' but Kaitlyn could tell there was definitely something going on between them.

"Alright let's go!" Madison said suddenly experiencing a change of heart. Kaitlyn grinned.

"Ok I'll go tell him we're coming," she said getting up.

"Tell who you're going where?" asked Evangeline, ever the gossip queen. Evangeline and Cameron had just come upstairs.

"Madison and I are going to the Potter's New Year's Ball!" exclaimed Kaitlyn grinning.

"Oh my god no way!" shrieked Evangeline, "That's like the party of the year!" Of course being a pureblood Evangeline would know all about that kind of stuff. The kind of stuff that goes on in the wizarding world.

"How do you know?" asked Madison.

"Our families are like closeish. We go every year. Oh my god I can't believe you guys are going this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! You have to come by my house a few days before! I have an aunt who works in fashion and designs dresses! You guys can get them specially done!" gushed Evangeline. Cameron frowned not happy about her best friend hanging around with the twins.

"Sounds great!" Madison said eagerly.

"I'm just going to run downstairs and tell James we are coming," Kaitlyn said smiling.

"Run woman run!" yelled Evangeline excitedly causing Kaitlyn to laugh and almost fall down the stairs. She found the common room surprisingly empty. There were only four people down there. Remus being one.

"Oh hey!" said Kaitlyn.

"Hi," said Remus looking up from his book, maybe they would finally have a normal conversation…something they hadn't had in months. Their conversations were becoming more strained as they days went by.

"Have you seen James?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Kitchens," he mumbled.

"Oh ok then could you just tell him Madison and I are coming on New Years?" Kaitlyn asked using her polite voice. _**Why are you using your polite voice?,** _asked a voice inside her head. _I don't know, _she told it.

"Alright," said Remus going back to his book. Kaitlyn just stood there for a while. _Should I go talk to him? **You haven't talked to him in ages why start now? **Well he is my boyfriend I shouldn't be afraid to go talk to him. **It's because he's a werewolf isn't it? ** No stop being stupid. You don't mind that silly stuff. **Then what is it? **I don't know! Go away you aren't helping! **I can't go away I'm your conscience stupid. **Whatever leave me alone! **You are stupid. Can't you see that two just aren't working out? **Really? I hadn't noticed. **That much is obvious. **I was being sarcastic! **Sure. But honestly why don't you just dump him? Things obviously aren't working out between you two. It's obvious you like someone else. **Someone else! No thank you! Remus is very nice. Plus I can't dump him then James and Sirius will think I'm heartless and stop talking to me. That wouldn't be very nice. No I can't dump him. **You can't keep lying to him either. **GRRR go away!_

"Kaitlyn?" asked Remus interrupting her internal fight, "Are you ok?"

"No. Ha ha yes just kidding. I'm fine," Kaitlyn said her voice coming out higher than usual. Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine just fine. Really I'm fine…totally fine." Kaitlyn continued.

"Ok now I know you are _not_ fine," Remus said wisely.

"I'm fine fine fine. I'm so fine that I could sing a song about being fine. Mind you that would be rather painful since I don't have a very good singing voice." Kaitlyn rambled on and on about being 'fine.'

"Ok since you are so fine I think we should have a talk," Remus suggested closing his book. _**Who says we should have a talk? Who? Honestly. **Shut up you!_

"Ok…I'm fine by the way. Totally fine." Kaitlyn assured him.

"Alright. But I was thinking you seem really far away lately. And I was um also thinking that maybe we should take a break," Remus said rather quickly and never completely making eye contact.

"A break from this talk?" Kaitlyn asked rather confused.

"Not exactly, I was thinking more along the lines of a break from us," he said looking at his shoelaces.

"Oh," was all Kaitlyn could come up with. **_Well at least you don't have to dump him now._**

"I'm glad we agree. Alright gotta go bye!" Remus said practically running upstairs. And within five minutes Kaitlyn's mood had gone from positively giddy with joy to down right…blah. Yes, blah. Kaitlyn sat down on the couch that Remus had previously occupied. _**See that was easy and now you don't have to worry about having awkward conversations with him anymore. **Yeah but, now I don't get to hang out with Remus and his friends anymore. I mean not that I enjoy those guy's company…but they were starting to grow on me. **If they really are your friends they won't care if you're his girlfriend or not.**_ _I hope so._

"Hey," said James walking into the common room his arms overstuffed with food.

"I'm fine! Stop asking already!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. **_Wrong person genius._** _ Oops._

"Um normally I would say what? But you are obviously not fine," James said walking over to her. He dumped the contents of his arms out onto the table next to her couch. "Canary Cream?" he offered. Kaitlyn accepted the food and began to pick at it.

"I am fine. Remember the song? I'm fine," Kaitlyn told him.

"Ok Lyn I have always known that you are a special person but what song?" James asked rather confused.

"Oh yeah that wasn't you! Just kidding I lied forget the song," Kaitlyn said.

"Ok what's up? I know you and I can tell you that you are so far from fine it's not even funny! Fine is like a little tree in the distance dwindling away. You are so far gone from fine it's like…" James started.

"Ok! Ok. I'm not fine. I don't even know," admitted Kaitlyn stopping James from making another tree analogy.

"Alright," James said offering her another Canary Cream seeing as Kaitlyn had unintentionally shredded her first one.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Kaitlyn starting to pick at the cream again.

"Yeah," James said.

"Where to begin?! She exclaimed going from Fine and Silent to Not Fine and Not Silent, "So me and Remus, Remus and me, Remus and I, I and Remus?" she began not even knowing if she was starting the sentence correctly. "Whatever Remus and I were going out. And we were ok, last year it was all fine…everything was fine. Fine just fine. We were fine. But this year we are so far from fine. Fine is like the little tree dwindling away in the distance. Remus is very awkward around me these days. He acts like I'm this crazy person that if he says too much I'll just go haywire or something. He mumbles and he can't even look at me! He is soooo not fine. And now he decides that we are on a break. And that should be a good thing, because I was going to break up with him anyway. And I should be fine. But I'm not fine! Why am I not fine?!"

"Maybe because you just shredded your second Canary Cream?" suggested James.

"Oh," said Kaitlyn calming down, "I'm not sure why I did that." James laughed.

"You are a piece of work Kaitlyn Glade," he said laughing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked not sure whether to be offended or not.

"Remus is rather and you are obviously not. Maybe you two just aren't right for each other," James tried again.

"Yeah but! I told him things. He told me things. Things no one else should know!" Kaitlyn said not really making sense. However, James nodded in understanding.

"Well these things shouldn't keep you glued to a person," James told her, "Open up! Expand your horizons!"

"What?" asked Kaitlyn…why was he talking about horizons.

"I don't know," laughed James, "Think of this as a good thing. You guys can still be friends you know. People walk in and out of your life but Remus kinda sprinted in a little to fast for his liking and now he is just trying to jog through."

"James you make absolutely no sense!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Ah but you love me anyway," James said training his eyes on her. Kaitlyn froze. _He's just joking silly. Just like you were before. J-o-k-i-n-g. **But you so wish he was serious.**_

"Oh of course," Kaitlyn joked back.

"So are you guys coming on New Year's still?" asked James.

"Yeah of course!" Kaitlyn said, "You should have seen Mads's face when she realized she had to wear a dress!"

"Sirius will be delighted," James said grinning, "Want another Canary Cream?"

"Yeah," said Kaitlyn looking at her shredded previous two.

"I don't know," James said pretending to be contemplating a serious decision, "I mean just look at what you did to the other ones. I don't know if I could put this little guy through that torture!"

"I promise I won't torture him!" Kaitlyn said trying not to laugh at the look on James's face.

"I still don't know," James said holding the cream out of her reach.

"Give it to me!" Kaitlyn laughed trying to grab it away from him.

"I guess you'll just have to take it from me!" James said holding it higher. Kaitlyn laughed and reached forward while on her knees. She wound up losing her balance and falling into James's lap. At that moment Sirius, Remus, and Madison all decided to come downstairs.

"I left my book," began Remus.

"Oh interrupting something are we?" asked Madison raising an eyebrow.

"Wow Glade you move fast," Sirius commented. Kaitlyn and James practically sprang apart after they realized what they looked like. ((I'll leave that up to your imaginations :o )) Both of their cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Ha ha funny one Padfoot," James said sarcastically. Kaitlyn just stood their holding the Canary Cream she had managed somehow to get from James.

"I'll just get my book," Remus said.

"Right here you go mate!" said James brightly handing his friend his book. Remus took his book and went back upstairs. Madison couldn't help but break out in giggles after the boy's dorm door slammed shut.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sirius asked laughing.

"I really wanted the Canary Cream," Kaitlyn said defensively.

"I think I missed something," Madison said.

"We are on a break," Kaitlyn said starting to shred the Canary Cream even though she promised she wouldn't.

"A break from this conversation?" asked Madison.

"No a break," Kaitlyn said still ripping apart the dessert.

"Ohhh," said Madison comprehension dawning.

"Save the Cream!" yelled James grabbing the dessert from Kaitlyn before she mutilated a third one.

"I'm fine," Kaitlyn said even though no one had asked.

"We know," James said, "Just please don't sing the song you were talking about before."

**(A/N Omg I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. Ahh I liked this chapter I hope you guys did too! I would like to thank **fairydustandcansofspam **for being amazing and reviewing. Reviews make me happy! I write when I am happy! Fairydustandcansofspam gets the award for best reader/reviewer ever!! Yay ok! I already started writing the next chapter so the wait shouldn't be too bad. Hopefully it will be up sometime within the next two weeks! I'm gonna be away from a computer from the 12th to the 23rd so that might slow me down hopefully not that much though!)**

**(GRRR ::bangs keyboard in frustration:: Stupid site won't let me load this chapter into the document manager!!! GRRR! I think we need to revolt against this torture!! Ahahaha ok needed to vent that out. Im trying ever so patiently to get document manager to cooperate but ::sigh:: the world is against me today.)**

**(Finally got this through sorry about the wait!)**


	23. Dance With Me

Kaitlyn sat with Madison in their room back at home. She was twirling her hair around her wand out of sheer excitement. Meredith Glade, their foster mother, had promised to take the girls into London to purchase a dress for the Potter's Ball. Madison was looking slightly apprehensive having always been the tomboy of the family.

"Girls!" Mrs. Glade said poking her head into their shared room, "Time to go!" The two got up and hopped into the muggle car. Mrs. Glade drove the three of them into London. Shortly before their departure from Hogwarts for Christmas break Evangeline had informed them to buy a muggle dress because that's what the girls were wearing these days. The women tended to favor a muggle dress with a wizarding cloak and the men wore dress robes. Meredith had decided they would browse the city for outlets were they could hopefully purchase an appropriate dress.

The three got out of the car and began to search for a boutique or outlet to their liking and budget. Mrs. Glade did not look apprehensive or out of place like she usually did when shopping with her foster daughters for a wizarding event. This was muggle London, her territory. She pointed out a store she used get her dresses for her husbands work functions. The girls exchanged glances and then walked in.

Kaitlyn browsed the shop wishing Evangeline would hurry up and get there already. They had agreed to meet and go shopping. Just as she was thinking this the brunette walked in followed by her part vela mother.

"Oh thank god you are here!" Madison exclaimed. Kaitlyn was equally happy that Evangeline had come. This way she wouldn't feel totally stupid picking out a dress that might not even go with the occasion at all.

"Who are we shopping for first?" was all Evangeline said.

"Mads," said Kaitlyn not wanting to go first.

"Ok everyone split up and look for something Madison worthy," instructed Mrs. Waters. Kaitlyn browsed the aisles of dresses looking for something to suit her best friend. Madison had slightly red hair so nothing with red to avoid a color clash. Suddenly a black dress caught her eye. Evangeline was eyeing the dress as well. The two girls exchanged knowing looks before bringing it back to the dressing rooms where Madison was trying dresses on already.

"She refuses to come out unless she likes it," Meredith said shaking her head.

"Here Mads try this," suggested Kaitlyn handing the black dress in. Moments later Madison came out.

"I think I like it. What do you think?" she asked timidly. It was perfect. The dress was simple and elegant. It had a tight top until the waistline where it became loose. The upper part had a slight sparkle to it. It framed Madison's body type perfectly.

"It's perfect."  
"Gorgeous."

"Beautiful."

"Let's get it." Everyone showed their apparent approval. Madison beamed and twirled around a view times admiring herself in a full length mirror.

"Me next!" exclaimed Evangeline excitedly. Madison's perfect dress had made both Evangeline and Kaitlyn very excited to get their dresses. Kaitlyn looked again with a different mindset than she had for Madison. Evangeline would need a different type of dress. She glanced down the aisle and saw Mrs. Waters fingering a Caribbean blue dress. She walked over and knew that it would be perfect for Evangeline.

Mrs. Waters handed the dress to her daughter who emerged seconds later glowing.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. The dress seemed to agree with her. It was floor length and simple elegant. It was designed to fit slim figures such as Evan's.

"You look amazing," agreed Kaitlyn and Madison in unison.

"We'll get this one then," said Mrs. Waters. The shopping group then began to search for Kaitlyn's dress. Kaitlyn had no idea what would look good on her so she was really hoping her friends did. She just wondered over to the dressing room to look at what had already been brought to her. Kaitlyn went inside and began to try on a number of dresses. She did not like a single one.

"Here try this," suggested Evangeline passing her a red one. Kaitlyn slipped it on and observed herself in the mirror. She immediately fell in love with it. The dress was a nice shade of red that complemented her medium skin tone. It started tight and flared out at the bottom. There was a light golden glittery tone to it and the straps crossed simply in the back. She stepped timidly out of the dressing room to see what everyone else thought.

"I love it Lyn," Madison said instantly.

"I want this one," Kaitlyn said smiling.

After purchasing their dresses everyone made a quick trip to Diagon Alley, Madame Malkins to be specific. There they bought matching cloaks to compliment their gowns. The girls climbed excitedly back into the car anxious for New Years.

Christmas came and went rather uneventfully. Kaitlyn received presents from each of her dorm mates, the marauders together, her real mother, her foster family, and then one anonymous gift. She opened it anxiously. Her stomach twisted into nervous knots as she peeled of the wrapping. Maybe the person had simply forgotten to supply a card. Inside was a white velvet box. She carefully pried it open and saw a golden necklace with a heart attached to the chain. She carefully put it on loving every second.

"Who is that from?" asked Madison curiously.

"I don't know there wasn't a card," Kaitlyn said.

"That's weird. I hope it isn't cursed or something," Madison said slightly scared.

"If it was cursed don't you think something would have happened by now?" asked Kaitlyn skeptically.

"True," Madison said, "It's really nice I don't know why someone wouldn't want you to know they gave it to you." Kaitlyn just shrugged her shoulders.

Before they knew it New Years Eve had arrived. The two girls were on their way to Evangeline's house to get ready. Mrs. Glade, being a muggle, felt uncomfortable driving up to a wizarding home to drop the girls off so she had readily accepted Mrs. Waters's kind offer for the girls to go to her home before and after the ball.

Evangeline insisted on having her mom magically chose everyone's hair and make up so it would look perfect. According to Evangeline this was the party to go to and the girls wanted to look nice. Apparently the Potters were very well connected and knew many people. And people had good looking sons.

Mrs. Waters put a holding charm and Evangeline's pin straight hair so it would stay shiny and silky all night. They all decided light blue's for her eyes would bring out the dress and her blue green eyes. Mrs. Waters applied a light shade of pink blush and pink lip gloss. She didn't want to go too dramatic.

For Madison who was wearing a black dress they decided smoky and edgy was the way to be. Mrs. Waters tastefully added dark red highlights to bring out the auburn of Madison's hair. She then put it in a curly up do and let a few tendrils fall into her face. She applied a dark red lip gloss and black eyeliner with dark brown eye shadow.

With Kaitlyn everyone decided to go neutral. They left her hair down but they curled it. All neutral tones were used on her face so as not to take away from anything. Bright colors tend to clash more with darker skin. Kaitlyn made sure that she was wearing the heart necklace as it matched the glittery patterns on her dress.

Once the rest of Evangeline's family was ready to go they all used side-along apparition to get to the street. They then walked a couple houses down to the Potter mansion as it is very rude to apparate onto someone's doorstep. The Waters family had gotten them there right on time. They were greeted by the entire Potter family. Kaitlyn shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. James, their only offspring, smiled. His eyes lingered on Kaitlyn's necklace but this went unnoticed by anyone.

Once inside Evangeline must have spotted some old friends from last year because she excitedly pulled the two girls as well as Sean to a group of people who looked to be about their age. Kaitlyn saw that Sirius was already among the group. There were three girls and four boys including Sirius standing by a rather strange looking statue of a duck. Evangeline then proceeded to introduce everyone.

"Everyone this is Kaitlyn and Madison Glade," Evangeline said smiling and gesturing to each girl in order.

"Shannon Lewis," said a tall blonde girl.

"Erica Keebler," said a short brunette girl that Kaitlyn recognized as a Ravenclaw.

"Karen Bentry," said a tall brunette girl.

"Jeremy Keebler," a brown haired guy introduced himself.

"Billy Jones," said a dark brown haired guy.

"Chris Parks," said a blonde guy.

"Everyone is in their fourth year except Jeremy and Shannon," clarified Evangeline.

"We're sixth years," said Shannon.

"We don't go to Hogwarts though," Karen said. "Well Billy, Chris, Shannon, and I don't anyways."

"I'm in Ravenclaw," Erica said, "I think I've seen you two around."

"Me too," Jeremy said. "Gryffindors right?" he asked.

"Yep," answered Madison.

"Hey Red," Sirius said as he usually did every time he saw her. Madison rolled her eyes but smiled back. Just then James came bouncing over to the group.

"I think everyone is here so I'm free now," he said looking relieved. "My mom makes me stand with them as everyone walks in," James said to the twins. The music playing in the background was still very slow as people were just getting settled. People were breaking into individual conversations. Jeremy and Shannon appeared to be catching up. Karen and Sean were both drinking punch. Evangeline and Chris were talking lightheartedly about who knows what. Erica was talking to James about Transfiguration or something like that.

"Red you look like a girl," said Sirius jokingly.

"Shut up Sirius," Madison laughed playfully punching him in the arm.

"Do you like Hogwarts?" the dark haired guy named Billy asked Kaitlyn. He had a slight accent.

"Oh yeah it's great. Where do you go?" she asked curiously.

"Salem," he said. It was an American accent Kaitlyn realized.

"Oh so do you live in America?" she wondered.

"Partially, I stay with my aunt and uncle during the school year. My parents live here in England though. They didn't enjoy Hogwarts when they were younger so they apparently didn't think I would either. I have always wondered what it would be like to go though. Salem isn't a boarding school like Hogwarts is," Billy explained.

"You would probably like it. It's great you get to know everyone so well from living with them. Albus Dumbledore, our headmaster, is one of the greatest wizards of all time," Kaitlyn said proudly. "I don't think I would like school as much if it wasn't boarding."

"I was thinking about doing a transfer but my parents would probably never let me," Billy said.

"You should ask them. It's really great," Kaitlyn said thinking about school. She never really appreciated how nice Hogwarts was.

"Hey guys let's go dance!" James said walking over to them. He was with Sirius, Erica, Madison, and Sean. The song was a fast paced one obviously aimed for the younger people at the party. According to Evangeline there weren't as many of these as she would like there to be.

Kaitlyn found herself having a lot of fun. Evangeline was right in saying people had good looking sons. She couldn't wait for some of the slower dances. Evangeline had told her that it was practically a rule that no one sat those out therefore everyone had someone to dance with.

Suddenly a slow song came on. Madison and Sirius were waltzing surprisingly gracefully through the room. Jeremy and Shannon were already dancing together as well. James was already dancing with Erica and to Kaitlyn's surprise she felt a little bit jealous. She looked around Evangeline was being twirled around by Chris and Karen and Sean were dancing together.

"Want to dance?" asked Billy.

"Sure," replied Kaitlyn hoping that she didn't screw up. She probably should have paid more attention to Meredith when she was teaching the girls how to dance when they were younger. Billy was a very good dancer, after all, he had probably been coming to this ball since he was little.

After the song Kaitlyn and Evangeline went off to get a drink.

"So Sirius and Madison?" asked Evangeline, ever the gossiper.

"Not sure," admitted Kaitlyn. "You and Chris?" she asked.

"Occasionally," Evangeline said flipping her hair back. "I'm surprised though. By the way things were going I was positive James was going to ask you." And even though she wouldn't admit it out loud so was Kaitlyn. They found their way back over to the group which was now taking a break from dancing. Erica had cornered James again and was talking about Charms. Kaitlyn stood so she was behind Erica as she talked to Evangeline still. James looked up and caught Kaitlyn's eye. _ Save me!_ He mouthed to her.

"Im going to put James out of his apparent misery," Kaitlyn said to Evangeline who laughed and went off to find Chris probably.

"Hello," said Kaitlyn appearing next to James, "You know what I absolutely love?" asked Kaitlyn trying to think of something that would rid James of boring bookworm Erica.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"The feeling you get after you burp," she said trying to be ask awkward as possible.

"I'm thirsty," said Erica turning away suddenly. As soon as she left Kaitlyn burst into giggles.

"That was cruel," she admitted.

"You saved me!" exclaimed James. "She must have told me about every single one of her classes. I was like yeah I go to Hogwarts too. She couldn't talk about anything besides lessons!"

"Well I find lessons fascinating," said Kaitlyn pretending to be insulted.

"Hardy har har," James said sarcastically. "Billy being an asswhole like usual?" asked James changing the topic rather suddenly.

"Billy's an asswhole?" asked Kaitlyn confused, "He seemed perfectly fine when I talked to him."

"That's because you don't know him. Billy is arrogant, and he thinks he is better than everyone, always saying how good his hexes are and how he can fly _so_ well," James said wrinkling his nose in dislike.

"Hmm sounds like someone I know," Kaitlyn said smirking. James however did not catch on.

"Who?" he asked cluelessly.

"Do you listen to anything Lily says when you two are fighting?" asked Kaitlyn laughing.

"I am not like Billy!" James exclaimed, "He is such a git. Always trying to get every girl…"

"Oh and you only like Lily so that makes you different?" asked Kaitlyn still laughing.

"Actually truth be told I think I've given up on Evans finally," James said proudly.

"Wow," said Kaitlyn surprised, "Why the change of heart?" James however didn't answer her question but instead said, "Dance with me." Kaitlyn laughed and joined James on the dance floor.

"So you still haven't answered my question," she said to James. James looked like he was deep in thought. He thought about his answer before speaking.

"She hates me," James said finally, "Why should I chase after someone I hate. The way I see it maybe laying off for a year or two will be healthy for both Evans and me."

"Hate is a strong word," Kaitlyn reminded him, "I wouldn't say she hates you."

"Oh but she does. Besides I am allowed to like being with other people besides Evans you know," James told her pretending to be insulted.

"Ok fine question answered," Kaitlyn gave in resolving not to ask James anymore about Lily.

The party progressed quite nicely. Kaitlyn got a chance to talk with some of the other people her age from foreign schools. Erica had told her about nearly every single one of the classes that she plans to take after her owls. Kaitlyn danced with James and Billy again. As far as she could tell Billy, contrary of what James had told her, wasn't an asswhole.

"Half an hour until midnight!" Sirius said excitedly to her and Madison.

"Wow you're excited. Should I be worried?" Kaitlyn asked hoping Sirius had not planned any strange type of prank like he would have if they were at school.

"No it's just that this is my favorite part!" he exclaimed like a toddler. Kaitlyn and Madison laughed at his childish behavior.

"Midnight is the best part," Chris said. He however, did not look like a four year old bouncing around.

"What happens that is so amazing?" asked Madison curiously.

"We can't tell you!" Sirius said grinning from ear to ear.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?" Billy asked appearing to the right of Kaitlyn.

"Twenty-five minutes till midnight!" Evangeline exclaimed joining them along with her brother.

"It's the best part!" Sean added.

"So we've been told," Kaitlyn said starting to get anxious. She was wondering what could be so amazing that would happen at midnight to get everyone so excited.

"Come on let's dance!" Sirius suggested grabbing Madison and Kaitlyn and dragging them towards the center of the room, "The time will go by faster." The three of them were followed by everyone else and they enjoyed the music until it faded away. The next thing they heard was Mr. Potter's voice.

"Fifteen seconds until midnight."

"14, 13, 12," echoed the room. Kaitlyn glanced around and saw that everyone was looking up. She figured she should do the same. She nudged Madison and the girls both looked upwards.

"10, 9, 8." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sirius holding Madison's hand. They would make a cute couple she thought to herself. He seemed to like her enough. And even though the girl's were posing as twins Madison had never really told Kaitlyn if she had feelings for anyone.

"6, 5." The ceiling seemed to be melting away. Kaitlyn could see the beautiful starry night.

"3, 2, 1! Happy New Year's!" exclaimed an excited crowd. Just as they yelled this enchanting fireworks began to go off over their heads. They weren't like the normal muggle fireworks Kaitlyn was used to. These were beautiful. They lit up the sky with colorful shapes and pictures. They lasted much longer and the images were breathtaking. Hogwarts Castle, The Potter Mansion, a sunset over a beach, random candid shots of people at the party, and much more lit up the sky. Kaitlyn looked over just in time to see Sirius kissing Madison. She smiled to herself happy for her "sister".

**((A/N I am so sorry for the incredibly long wait. School is kicking my butt and finals are coming up which isn't helping at all. I included the links to the three dresses and Kaitlyn's necklace but since for some reason they weren't showing up I had to put a space between every letter. So if you want to see the link just delete the spaces. **

fairydustandcansofspam **thank you so much your reviews are always so much fun to read!! I'm glad you like it. That chapter was really fun to write. This chapter isn't one of my favorites but next chapter is.**

x JerseyxGirlXx **and **Godrico Gryffindor** Thanks so much every review is appreciated!! You guys keep me writing :D **

h t t p / w w w . d r e s s a d a y . c o m / r o d r i g u e z . j p g

h t t p / w w w . c y b e r n e t p l a z a . c o m / i m a g e s / i t e m p i c s / w b 0 2 2 c a r r i b e a n b l u e . j p g

h t t p / w w w . c y b e r n e t p l a z a . c o m / p a g e s / c 2 1 8 2 . a s p

h t t p / u s . s t 1 1 . y i m g . c o m / u s . s t . y i m g . c o m / I / o v e r s t o c k j e w e l e r 1 8 6 5 4 5 6 5 0 5 3

**As some of you probably know I have another story, Don't Stop Believing that I am considering to put on hold. I have this other new story that I have not posted yet but I am considering it. So I am including an excerpt and it would be appreciated if you guys gave me some advice. Put DSB on hold and post my new story or finish DSB (which I currently suffer from writer's block with) and wait to post the new story.))**

**Our Time: an excerpt from Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me…**

**This story will be told from varying points of view. The character who is narrating will always be made clear at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Chapter One: This will be Our Year **or

**James's good day gets ruined by energetic Potion Stirring.**

**James's point of view.**

_You gave me faith to go on,  
Now we're there,  
And we've only just begun.  
This will be our year,  
Took a long time to come_

_Ok Go.._

In the middle of Transfiguration class it's a wonder how far your mind can wander. I looked around at my fellow sixth years surveying them on the first week back.

Julie Belle sat in front of Remus. She was playing with her light brown hair as her honey colored eyes did their best to stay focused on McGonagall. It was not a secret that Transfiguration was not Julie's best subject. She sat straight in her chair though, seemingly determined to at least look like she was paying attention. Her posture added to her already extremely tall height. She was the tallest out of all her friends. I watched Remus scrawled notes on the lecture. I also noticed that Julie kept distracting Remus with the slightest things. She moved her head and he had to change the way he was sitting. It took a great amount of self control not to laugh. Believe me, Remus is not the kind of person to get distracted from his studies easily.

Lily Evans, my dream girl, sat in her seat next to Julie. The two had been best friends since day one of Hogwarts. Unlike Julie, Lily has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes; the most entrancing eyes, in Hogwarts. Lily was watching the professor intently waiting for instruction. She was determined to beat me at this class even if she would never admit it to my face. She had always tried to be the best at everything she did. That's one of the things that just absolutely fascinates me about her. The amount of concentration and determination that she has is just amazing. Lily is also so bloody stubborn. Over the course of our Hogwarts career I have asked Lily Marie Evans out exactly 237 times. Honest to god, that's the exact number. And she has refused every single attempt.

Emily Laurence was in front of Julie. She has long, waist length strawberry blonde hair that Peter is often mesmerized by. Her hazel eyes were transfixed on McGonagall as she absentmindedly took notes. Emily usually thinks before she speaks, unlike many teenagers. That was the thing with Emily, she seemed to have everything under control…even when no one else had any idea what was going on. Emily always knew what to do. Peter was sitting next to Emily watching her hair in fascination. Something about her transfixed him. Peter really needed to pay attention in this class. It seemed to be impossible for him to pay attention in any class.

Caroline Bailey was behind Julie. She had her head on her desk and she was sleeping , her long blonde hair cascaded down her back as her violet eyes stayed glued shut. She couldn't focus on more than one thing at once. Right now that thing is definitely not transfiguration. Sometimes she was just too much. But I have to give her credit; to this day she is the only girl in Hogwarts history to have dumped my best friend, Sirius Black.

I glanced at the girl in-between Caroline and I, Kristen Shepherd. She had long curly black hair and sky blue eyes. She was looking intently at the professor but she was not taking in a word. Kristen was a bright and bubbly girl who had a lot of energy. She has such a huge personality for someone who is only 5'2. Caroline and Kristen were seemingly appropriate best friends. Sirius was behind Kristen playing with her hair. It was highly amusing to watch the two. Kristen was completely unaware and Sirius looked like a baby with candy.

My friends are very special people. Seriously, they are. I've known all of them since first year. I met Sirius on the train going to Hogwarts; we shared a compartment. I met Remus at the Gryffindor table. And Peter, well I met Peter when he was being hexed by some Slytherin…but that's another story entirely. My friend Remus, he's a werewolf! And I've known since third year. And that doesn't mean anything! He is totally normal…he just has a furry little problem. Well, after finding out me, Sirius, and Peter became animagi so we could be with him when he has to transform. It's pretty fun. I'm a deer, Sirius is a dog, and Peter is a rat…don't ask.

I've known Lily and her friends for a while too. The first time I laid eyes on Lily I knew she was someone special. We were standing in a huddle; we scared little first years, waiting to be sorted. Lily stuck out because of her bright red hair. I knew right when I spotted those fiery locks that Lily and I were going to have something special. I met Julie and Emily while I was stalking, er following, er watching Lily. I stumbled upon Kristen when she was hiding in the boy's bathroom. Snape was stalking her. Caroline and Kristen are rarely apart so naturally I got to know Caroline as well.

McGonagall just asked some question. I should probably answer seeing as this is the only class I am doing better than any one else in. Too bad I was totally zoned out and therefore have absolutely no idea what the answer is. Lily knows though. I can tell by the expression on her face. The fact that her hand shot up into the air faster than the speed of light gave it away too. McGonagall just picked on Peter. Lily is disappointed. She is smiling but I can tell she is upset that she didn't give the answer. I know Lily like the back of my hand…or is it the front? I never understood that saying anyway.

"James?" came the voice of none other than Lily Evans. Is she talking to me? How did I miss that? And why is she talking to me, using my first name, in the middle of class?

"Yeah?" I half asked half answered. You can't blame me. I was thinking about Lily as always, and therefore have no idea what is going on. It's not the best feeling in the world.

"The bell just rang and you're the only one left in your seat," Lily informed me.


	24. Damian Malfoy, How I HATE Thee

As planned, after the party the Glade sisters spent the night at Evangeline's house. However it was around four in the morning by the time the Waters family made it home. As soon as the three girls got home Evangeline fell into a deep sleep. Madison stayed awake figuring she wouldn't bother to sleep as she would get up soon anyways. However, Kaitlyn was tossing and turning. Something just didn't feel right.

"Hey Mads?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"Yeah?" came her sister's voice.  
"Do you get the feeling that something is, I don't know…" Kaitlyn paused trying to find the proper words.

"Not right back at home?" finished Mads.

"Yeah, exactly!" Kaitlyn said amazed.

"I'm not sure why but I have this uneasy feeling deep in the pit of my stomach," Madison said.

"Me too!" Kaitlyn agreed excitedly. She sat up all sleep falling from her as she did. "It feels so, wrong."

"I think we should go home, just to you know, see if everything is ok," Madison suggested uneasily.

"No!" exclaimed Kaitlyn, "Whatever you do, don't go home."

"I'm leaving whether you are with me or not," Madison told her as she former changed into daytime clothes.

"I really don't think it's a good idea," Kaitlyn warned her. But the redhead didn't bother to listen. Madison simply opened the window and jumped out of it. Kaitlyn sighed. There was no way she was going to get any sleep at all that night. She eventually gave in, not even bothering to change, and jumped out the window after her friend.

Kaitlyn could see Madison sprinting and then walking and then sprinting, and then walking. She in turn kept a steady jog attempting to catch up. The Glade home was about ten minutes away from the Waters by car. Who knew how long it would take the two girls to run there? It was just then when Kaitlyn really began to appreciate being a witch. If only she had her broom with her.

Madison arrived at the Glade house around four forty five in the morning. Kaitlyn came panting behind her after five minutes. She saw the front door was wide open and Madison stood at the side of the house in complete shock.

"The front door is wide open," whispered Madison in awe.

"Yes, I can see that," Kaitlyn muttered in a hushed tone. The two girls inched closer and closer to the opening of the house.

"I'm going in," announced Madison her voice wavering slightly.

"Im not to sure about this," Kaitlyn squeaked out of pure nerves. Madison tiptoed through the house taking in her surroundings. Kaitlyn followed behind her. Nothing was out of place. Everything in their home looked completely normal. Except, Kaitlyn could hear a strange murmuring.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Madison. Mads nodded and replied,

"It's a good thing Kylie is sleeping over that Hufflepuff's house tonight. Kaitlyn just nodded. The noise seemed to be coming from upstairs. The two girls crept silently up the staircase and through the hallway until they were standing just outside of their parent's bedroom. The murmuring was significantly louder from the hallway. After exchanging nervous glances the two girls walked in. Kaitlyn was quite relieved to find that her parents were sound asleep in their bed and the murmuring had only been the tv. She was about to turn to Madison and tell her of the relief she was feeling when the door to their parent's bedroom closed with a loud bang. Both Kaitlyn and Madison let out shrieks. There, right in front of the now closed and locked bedroom door, stood one of the people that Kaitlyn hated most, Damian Malfoy. It then hit Kaitlyn that Mr. and Mrs. Glade weren't sleeping, no they were dead. How did she not realize this moments before when they weren't showing any signs of breathing?!

"YOU!" yelled Kaitlyn.

"Nice to see you again Katy. Of course, you don't look anything like you used to," drawled Damian Malfoy in his slimy voice.

"Who are you?" asked Madison her voice trembling but her face shining with determination.

"Damian Malfoy," he replied icily. The tall blonde then turned to face Kaitlyn. "I like my victims to know the name of their murderer," he laughed. Madison's eyes grew wide and Kaitlyn suddenly became very angry.

"Don't you dare" she began but was interrupted by Damian's slime filled voice.

"Avada Kedavra," he said pointing his wand at Madison. And with a blinding green flash of light Madison had the life sucked out of her and her body crumpled onto the floor.

"You bastard!" exclaimed Kaitlyn, "Why are you set on torturing me?"

"That was a direct order from your father," Damian replied coolly. "His exact words were, get the girl to come to that muggle home using and an uneasy charm. That was the feeling you two got back at the Waters Home by the way. Kill the muggles, and that girl she pretends is her sister right in front of her eyes. If that girl is going to be a proper killer she needs to experience murder first hand."

"I am not going to be a killer!" shrieked Kaitlyn angrily.

"He said you would say that. This was just a preview. Once you graduate we'll start your training," Damian told her.

"I am NOT joining his stupid cult," Kaitlyn argued.

"First of all missy, it's not a cult. Secondly, you are not seeing the big picture here. We could simply dispose of you like we did your little friend over here. It would save a lot of trouble. However, your mum is insisting we try to talk some sense into your little brain," Malfoy spat at her.

"Then kill me. I am not going to become a killer like you people," Kaitlyn told him steadily.

"You'll find that your father is rather, persuasive," Damian told the stubborn girl. "You don't know what's good for you."

"And I suppose you do?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Listen here. I'm warning you. You will do what you are told. You will join us and you will be a good little girl and not mention the name of this girl's killer. And just to make sure, my son, Lucious will be keeping tabs on you while you're in school." Damian practically screamed at her. Kaitlyn shuddered at the thought of Lucious Malfoy watching her, and making sure she was being a good "daddy's girl".

"And why will I do this?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because if you don't we will turn your life into a living hell. I will personally murder more and more of your friends and family. You will beg us to kill you, you would be so miserable," Damian growled.

"Fine I won't tell anyone who killed them. I came home to a dead house. Happy?" asked Kaitlyn bitterly. She hated this man with all her heart.

"Very. Now, I will leave you to wallow in self pity. Unless, you rather come home, to your _real_ home. After all, you're homeless now, Katy Ann Black-Riddle a poor little orphan." Kaitlyn knew Damian was just taunting her but that didn't stop her from wanting to pound the man into little bits.

"SHUT UP!" she roared.

"As you say," and with a swish of his cloak and a wave of his wand Damian Malfoy was gone. Kaitlyn looked at the dead body of her friend and foster parents. She wanted to cry but she found that she couldn't. Instead, Kaitlyn curled up in a ball and fell asleep on the floor.

Four hours later she was being shaken awake by a horrified Evangeline. When Evangeline woke up and saw that the two girls were missing she notified her parents immediately. Evangeline and Mr. Waters had gotten to the Glade home as soon as possible. Kaitlyn woke up and there was light streaming in from all the windows. Rubbing her eyes slightly, Kaitlyn sat up. Then, in a sudden rush, the previous night came flooding back to her. She moaned and got up.

"I got the feeling that something wasn't right. I came home and they were all dead," Kaitlyn said scowling remembering Damian Malfoy's harsh words. Mr. Waters was walking around the room surveying the bodies. He was a healer at St. Mungos.

"Avada Kedavra, for all of them, it was wizards," concluded Mr. Waters. Evangeline gave Kaitlyn a big hug.

"We'll help you break it to Kylie," Evangeline told her. Kaitlyn moaned. She did not want to have to tell Kylie. Especially when she couldn't even tell her the truth. The poor girl deserved to know how her parents actually died.

Later that day Kaitlyn was sitting in the Glade's kitchen feeling oddly out of place. Medi wizards has come to take the bodies to Mungos for inspection and then to a funeral home. Mrs. Glade had come over with Sean and the Waters family had cooked breakfast and lunch for both Kaitlyn and Kylie. Evangeline had helped Kaitlyn tell Kylie of the deaths. Kylie had clung to Kaitlyn while she sobbed her head off. Kaitlyn wanted to cry with her but she knew she had to stay strong for Kylie.

Even later that night, the Potters along with Sirius and Remus had come over to help cook dinner for the two girls. Everyone treated Kaitlyn differently. They acted as if she were a fragile doll that could break any second. Everyone except Sirius that is. He looked shell shocked. Kaitlyn didn't exactly know what went on between him and Madison but she knew it was enough to upset him severely. Remus had offered his "condolences". Kaitlyn thanked him even though she didn't even know what condolences were.

Both families had decided to stay the night and help the girls divvy their belongings up according to the wills. Both Kaitlyn and Kylie had to collect their own belongings and find a place to live. No one slept in Mr. and Mrs. Glade's room. James, Sirius, Sean, and Remus were to sleep in Kylie's room; Evangeline, Kylie and Kaitlyn were to sleep in the "twins" old room; and the parents slept in the family room and guest room.

When everyone was settling in to go to bed Kaitlyn found herself wandering onto the porch in the back of her house. All the deck furniture had been packed away so she just lay down on the wood. Kaitlyn sat up suddenly though hearing footsteps behind her. She looked around and noticed it was James.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked him curiously.

"I saw you try to slip out unnoticed," he admitted.

"I was never very good at sneaking around," Kaitlyn confessed. He sat down next to her.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Kaitlyn responded automatically. She had been saying that all day. "I have no freaking idea and it scares me," she admitted staring at the sky.

"You're always welcome at my place," James told her reassuringly. Kaitlyn turned to him.

"Thanks," she said feeling warmed by his bright hazel eyes. One lingering glance and Kaitlyn felt like she could pour her heart out to him. It unnerved her but she had to get this out of her system. "You know what? I haven't even cried yet. Mr. and Mrs. Glade died, My friend died, and I can't even cry?! What is wrong with me?" she asked.

"Well by Mr. and Mrs. Glade don't you mean your parents, and by your friend don't you mean your twin sister?" James pointed out rather confused.

"Oh yeah," said Kaitlyn horrified at her mistake. She immediately began to try and cover up. "SEE! I've turned into this robotic person with no feelings!"

"Oh come on, that's not true," James told her. Kaitlyn's hate for her stupid father was growing and growing, he killed these people so important to her as a warning, a warning of what would happen to her if she didn't go along with his plans. The closest thing she ever had to a family was dead. These innocent people lost their lives and it was all her fault. And then suddenly, Kaitlyn burst into tears. She had wanted to cry all day and finally she had reached the conclusion that just made her explode. These people died because they let her live with them. Tears came fast and constant. The salty bits of water poured down her face.

James awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. It's not everyday you get a teenage girl sobbing hysterically right in front of you.

"It's all my fault," Kaitlyn cried out in between sobs. James looked at her concerned.

"I don't see how this could possibly be your fault," he said trying to be comforting. This however made the girl cry if possible, even more.

"Everything is entirely my fault!" she exclaimed again her sobs were beginning to die down but her tears wouldn't quit.

"Listen none of this is your fault," James told Kaitlyn pulling her into a hug. He didn't know how very wrong he was. And that just made Kaitlyn's eyes begin to water even more. That night, Kaitlyn silently cried herself to sleep, while James slept loyally by her side.

**(A/N omg so cliché I hate being cliché it's just soo cliché. But well I had to because I'm secretly a big softy. Sorry for the wait, as usual. READERS: I love you all!! Please return the love and review. Oh and excuse any errors and just tell me and I'll fix them I just wrote this!)**


	25. It's Only the Beginning of the End

When Kaitlyn woke up the next morning she had somehow managed to get back to her old room. She sighed, still feeling like complete crap. Glancing around the room she saw that Kylie and Evangeline had both already woken up. Against her will, Kaitlyn got up and got dressed. It was not going to be an easy day and the last thing she wanted to do was worry about finding some place to live. Kaitlyn went downstairs to see that just about everyone was already eating breakfast. Remus was the only one not sitting at the kitchen table.

"Breakfast?" asked Mrs. Waters holding out an extra plate.

"No thanks I'm not very hungry," Kaitlyn replied, "I think I will just walk around if that's ok." And with that she left the kitchen with one goal in mind: find Remus and tell him everything. Of course, this was not going to be very easy. She had no idea where in the house he was, or if he was even in the house. Not to mention she hadn't had a flowing conversation with Remus in weeks.

"Where would I be if I were Remus Lupin?" Kaitlyn asked herself.

"Standing right behind you?" offered a voice she knew to belong to Remus. Kaitlyn spun around blushing slightly.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asked. Remus looked very amused and nodded.

"I was just coming back from breakfast," he told Kaitlyn.

"I was looking for you," Kaitlyn said bluntly.

"And now that you've found me what is it?" Remus asked warily sensing something was coming.

"What do you mean?" wondered Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn, I've known you for four years. I know when something is up."

"Ok but um, can we go somewhere that no one else can over hear us?" suggested Kaitlyn nervously. Remus remembered a certain conversation he had with this girl about a year ago that started pretty much the same way. He did not have a very good feeling about where this was going. Kaitlyn lead him upstairs to the room that she and Madison used to share.

"Ok so I'm going to get straight to the point," Kaitlyn told Remus closing the door to her old room. "You know how I have that, um, little secret. Well, you see, I think that this whole mess is all my fault."

"How could all of this be your fault just because your, er, you-know-who's daughter?" Remus whispered.

"Well, it happened like this…" Kaitlyn began. Soon the entire story was spilling out of her mouth; how they had gone back to the Waters's feeling very uneasy about home; how Damian Malfoy had told her that the murders of her old family were a warning; how she had this horrible dark future that she couldn't see any way of escaping.

"I didn't think I would ever say this but, your problem is probably as dangerous as mine. You have got to tell Dumbledore!" Remus exclaimed when her speech was finally over.

"He's coming to the funeral tomorrow," Kaitlyn explained, "I will fill him in then."

The next day when Kaitlyn woke up instead of rolling over and hitting the snooze button on her alarm as she usually would, Kaitlyn got dressed in all black. This was going to be one of the worst days of her life. The funeral was to be held at the local church that both Mr. and Mrs. Glade were proud members of. Mrs. Waters was going to pick up Kylie and Kaitlyn on her way there.   
"This is going to be awful," Kylie stated as she put on a black pantsuit.

"We'll get through this," Kaitlyn told the younger girl as she slid her dress on.

"Funerals suck," Kylie pouted as she did her hair.

"I second that," Kaitlyn agreed twisting her hair back into a simple knot. The two girls piled into the back of Mr. Evangeline's car and they were off. The church was empty when they arrived but after fifteen minutes it was overflowing.

"I didn't know mum and dad knew all these people," Kylie whispered to Kaitlyn. Truth be told, probably only a third of the people were muggles and friends of the Glades. Kaitlyn could see one or two Hogwarts professors in the crowd. She knew all the families of her friends were here. Kylie spotted some third years from her house. Not to mention, all of the fourth year Gryffindors had shown up. Kaitlyn made her way over to Cameron, Devin, Lily, and Evangeline and gave them a big group hug.

"It's never going to be the same again," sobbed Lily easily the most emotional one in their group of friends.

"Don't worry it will be ok in the end," Devin told her with a reassuring smile towards Kaitlyn.

The funeral was long and painful. The muggle priest was a very boring man as well as a very boring preacher. Of course a separate prayer had to be said for each person. Not to mention all the people who wanted to say a little special something about one of the three deceased. Kaitlyn was very surprised when Dumbledore got up to talk about Madison. She could tell the muggles present were giving him strange looks. They would probably gossip about him later. However, the last part of Dumbledore's speech stuck in her mind like glue. Kaitlyn couldn't stop thinking about it because what he said was completely true yet shockingly unreal.

"_This is only the beginning of the end."_

After the formal ceremony Kaitlyn approached Dumbledore and told him everything she had told Remus the previous day.

"Mr. Malfoy is a very unkind man Miss Glade. It will do you well not to dwell on what he said. For all we know it is not true," Dumbledore told her. "As for where you and Kylie should live…I am sorry that I can not ask you to stay at the castle as that is completely against the rules of the school. However, there are several programs for foster homes that you and your sister can apply to."

"I don't want another foster home!" Kaitlyn protested. "I want a real home! A real home where I don't have to pretend all these random people are my family. A real home where I don't have to pretend that I'm someone else."

"Please Miss Glade calm down you are very emotional right now. Perhaps we should have this discussion at another time," Dumbledore instructed in his soft voice.

"No! There isn't any other time! Thanks to me Kylie doesn't have a family or a roof to live under anymore!" Kaitlyn almost shouted back at him.

"This isn't how you say, thanks to you Miss Glade. You did not kill anyone," Dumbledore told her rationally.

"I as good as did. Just because I lived with them and pretended they were my family these innocent people get killed!" Kaitlyn argued back. Dumbledore regarded the now fifteen year old girl behind his half moon spectacles.

"I am sorry that you have to suffer from such a large burden. You are an innocent fourth year who feels like three people have been killed because of your true parentage. Evidently despite what anyone tells you, this is not your fault. Now please, think like a civilized person. If you don't stay in a foster home where on earth will you stay?" asked Dumbledore.

"Somewhere far away where I won't put anymore people in danger," Kaitlyn said defiantly.

"And what about Kylie? She needs you now more than ever," Dumbledore reminded Kaitlyn.

"Fine I have no idea where we are going to live, happy?" confessed Kaitlyn angrily but now calm.

"Well, my husband and I were thinking that you girls could live with us." Kaitlyn spun around to see the kind face of Mrs. Waters smiling back at her.

"Mrs. Waters, you have been so kind. I would hate for my sister and I to intrude on your family like that," Kaitlyn spoke choosing her words carefully so that they did not reflect the previous argument she had just taken place in.

"Nonsense, you girls are like family to Evangeline and Sean. You live at Hogwarts most of the year anyways. Your parents left you enough money to get started with a life of your own once you are of age. It will be not trouble at all simply looking after you girls during the holidays and summer vacation." Mrs. Waters told her smiling. Her words were so kind, and yet very true. Kaitlyn turned to Dumbledore as if she were asking his permission. After all, he is the one who saved her from the terrible life she could have led.

"I should probably check with Kylie. But I'm sure she will be overjoyed. This whole ordeal has really taken a lot out of her. Thank you for everything Mrs. Waters," Kaitlyn said. As she was about to leave to find Kylie Mrs. Waters spoke.

"Call me Kate."

After a very long conversation between Kaitlyn and Kylie the girls had decided to take Mrs. Waters, or Kate, up on her offer of hospitality. It was probably one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for the two of them. Kaitlyn considered herself to be extremely lucky.

However, once Kaitlyn was back at school she considered herself the complete opposite. Everywhere she turned all she got were these sympathetic glances or the occasional "Im sorry" head bob. The head bob was quite popular among her professors. She would walk into class and address the professor with a lovely good morning, afternoon, whatever it may be hello and what did she get in return? The head bob. Or to be more specific: after the wonderful bright and shiny hello Kaitlyn would give the professor would turn to her, tilt their head to the side, close their eyes slightly and sigh a hello dear. Honestly! It was starting to get on her nerves.

Back at the Gryffindor common room wasn't much better. Just the other day Sirius had approached Kaitlyn looking rather, well, serious. He had told her…

"I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile but I never really got the chance. And now that she's gone. No wait don't interrupt me." Kaitlyn was about to interject and tell him off for bringing up Madison again. "She wouldn't let me tell you. But now that she's gone I can. Madison and I sort of had a thing." At this Kaitlyn had fallen off her chair out of pure shock. "I know, I know, it seems insane but it's true. We sort of used to, sneak off to Hogsmeade and stuff. And well now she's gone and Lyn, I miss her like crazy. You know I actually cried when I found out she died." At this Kaitlyn felt a surge of guilt pass over her. She herself hadn't been able to cry until the next day and she had seen Madison get killed right before her very eyes. "And every time I look at you I see her face."

"So what are you saying you want to stop being around me?" asked Kaitlyn confused and still on the floor.

"No no no, it's just. I felt like you deserved to know is all," Sirius told her getting up. And then Kaitlyn did something that she never ever thought she would ever do. In fact, four years ago if anyone told her she would do this Kaitlyn would have told them to go to St. Mungos and have their sanity checked. She got up and hugged Sirius Black.

"I am so so so unbelievably sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault," Sirius asked her rather confused. But Kaitlyn didn't answer him for she feared everything would just spill out if she said another word on the subject.

The next few weeks were extremely gloomy. Kaitlyn was consistently reminded of the absence of Madison due to the empty bed now residing in the fourth year Gryffindor's room. Eventually Lily took the liberty of casting a charm on the bed so it would disappear. The girls then rearranged all their furniture so there wouldn't be a big empty space.

"Honestly between you and Sirius I've never felt more depressed in my life," James told Kaitlyn one day when the three of them were alone in the common room.

"You're right," Sirius said jumping up suddenly. Kaitlyn looked up at him surprised. "What we need to do is get ourselves back into the swing of things. Mads wouldn't have wanted us to mope around. So you know what we're gonna do?" James and Kaitlyn exchanged surprised looks. Neither of them had been expecting this reaction. "We're going to prank the Slytherins." And just like that Kaitlyn was glad to know they had Sirius Black back.

Later that evening Sirius had called a fourth year Gryffindor meeting. Cameron, Devin, Evangeline, Lily, Kaitlyn, Sean, Felix, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting up in the fourth year boy's dormitory where they could be assured no one would interrupt their top secret meeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is our second official mass Gryffindor prank against the Slytherins we need to begin brainstorming," Sirius instructed the group.

"Let's turn their hair pink!" Peter exclaimed.

"Pete didn't you suggest that last time?" asked Devin curiously.

"No!" protested Peter as he reddened.

"I have an idea," Sirius said suddenly grinning like a madman, "Let's release pigs in their common room.

"Sirius that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Lily said wrinkling her nose in dislike.

"No wait that could actually work," Evangeline muttered imagining the Slytherins chasing the pigs around trying to catch them.

"They could just magic the pigs away," Sean countered.

"Are they really that smart?" asked Felix.

"No no, they're right it won't work," Cameron sighed.

"Unless we make it so they can't magic the pigs away," James suggested.

"When you invent a spell that can prevent that let us know," Kaitlyn laughed.

"WAIT!" cried Sirius. Every head in the room turned to him in alarm. "I think Remus has got it." The glances then fell upon Remus who in turn, looked very deep in thought.

"Ok so here's what I've got," Remus began. "We go with the pig thing. Somehow we find two pigs or some animal like a pig. We then label one pig Number One and another pig Number Three. The Slytherins are such dolts they will probably spend the entire day looking for pig Number Two, except there won't be a pig number two."

"Remus my man, you are in fact, a genius."

**A/N time…Ok so first of all I am very proud of myself for actually updating in what I think is a significant amount of time. It makes me happy. Ok secondly, my reviewers are the best people in the world!! Seriously reading reviews makes my day.**

_**-R.A.B.**_**: thanks so much!! Yeah and to be honest, for a second there, so did I! **

**-**_**DlnSprFan101**_**: sorry about all my typos. I usually am typing this at a very unreasonable hour in the night trying to get it all in. I am so happy you like the story!**

_**-fairydustandcanofspam**_**: Yeah, so the fact that she was Macnair's daughter sort of slipped my mind at the time. Madison was actually modeled out of one of my friend's rp characters so I just included that. To be honest I hadn't planned on killing her it was sort of a spur of the moment thing that came to me. I get my ideas for this story at very random times. And I am so happy that I am forgiven : D**

**Well, that was the first time I ever mentioned my reviewers in the actual chapter but I like doing that instead of replying to the review through so you guys can expect that from now on. Peace and Love! **_Katy Potter._

**p.s. BOOK SEVEN LEFT A HUGE HARRY POTTER SHAPED HOLE IN MY HEART so I have put all my energy into reading as many happy ending fan fictions as possible. **


	26. Operation Les Cochons

"Remus I am still having a hard time believing that you are the one who suggested this prank," Lily said while sitting up in the fourth year boy's dormitory along with her fellow fourth year Gryffindors.

"I take that as an insult," Remus said although he was smiling.

"I think it's brilliant!" Devin said from her spot on the floor.

"Brilliant," echoed Sirius dreamily.

"And quite cruel," Lily added persistently.

"Imagine all those poor little Slytherins spending their weekend searching for pig number too. How sad," Peter sighed in what Lily didn't notice was a sarcastic manner.

"Exactly, thank you Peter," she said as the boys began to laugh hysterically.

"It's just a harmless practical joke," Remus said, "It's not like anyone is going to get hurt."

"I suppose you're right," Lily agreed with her friends at last.

"Ok people focus here! It's time for Operation Les Cochons." Sirius said causing conversation to cease. He had taken it upon himself to lead this prank. "Tomorrow is Friday and we all know what is going to happen at midnight correct?" The fourth years nodded. Lily frowned slightly.

"Les Cochons?" she asked.

"It's the pigs in french," Remus informed her. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the stupid name.

"Peter, Sean, Devin, and Cameron are in charge of finding out the password to the Slytherin common room," Remus said.

"I still don't get how they are going to manage that," Evangeline mused.

"Simple," Peter said to her, "We each tag around behind a different member of the house. Follow them through the halls. Eventually they will lead us to the common room and we will hear them use the password when the go in."

"They're Slytherins not Idiots," Evangeline pointed out, "They're bound to notice someone following them."

"That's where Lily comes in," James interrupted their conversation. "A disillusionment charm will allow them to blend in with their surroundings and the Slytherins won't notice that they are being tailed."

"But that's at least OWL level spell work," Felix pointed out the flaw in the plan.

"I don't doubt Lily. She is very gifted at charms," James said causing Lily's cheeks to flush.

"I've learned how to do it after taking out a few books," Lily admitted her cheeks still aglow.

"Excellent," said Sirius beaming at her.

"James, Kaitlyn, and Felix are in charge of obtaining the pigs," Remus continued with the plan.

"And how exactly do you expect to come up with a pair of pigs?" asked Cameron skeptically.

"Ask us no questions we'll tell you no lies," was all James said. Devin's eyebrows shot up but James pretended not to notice anyone's confused faces.

"Evangeline have you come up with a way to mark the pigs?" Sirius asked her.

"Well there are a few options. One is a permanent sticking charm. The most practical yet the most difficult. Two is make a sign and spell-o-tape it to the pig which seams rather cruel. Three is make a sign, tie it on, and hope for the best," Evangeline informed the crew.

"I think we'll have to go with option three. Just make sure the knots you tie are secure ok?" Sirius told her.

"And lastly, tomorrow when our watches read midnight Sirius and I will sneak into the Slytherin common room and place the pigs in. Tomorrow all hell shall break loose in the dungeons," concluded Remus with a grin.

The next morning the Gryffindor fourth years sprung into action. In the morning Lily cast a disillusionment charm on Peter, Sean, Devin, and Cameron. They all agreed to split up and follow a different Slytherin back to their common room after breakfast. A great deal of Slytherins were early risers so they came to breakfast and still had time to go back to their dormitories before morning classes.

During the breaks Evangeline, Sirius, Lily, and Remus all decided to create two signs, Pig #1 and Pig #3. Lily even found a book on tying a never-loosening knot with magic that the quartet studied.

However, when lunchtime rolled around James, Kaitlyn, and Felix were nowhere to be seen. Little did most of their friends know the trio had ventured into Hogsmeade under the protection of James's cloak. They wandered around the village in an attempt to find a menagerie that stocked pigs.

By the time dinner rolled around all the Gryffindor fourth years were sitting up in the boy's dorm. It became apparent that the boy's dorm was now their home base when it came to house wide pranks. James and Sirius had gone to the kitchens and gotten enough food for everyone to eat dinner up there. The pigs were on leashes created by Lily. The leashes were tied up to Peter's bed where no one was sitting so that the fourth years could eat their meals uninterrupted.

"I can't wait!" squealed Devin in excitement.

"I know this is going to be so funny," Cameron agreed.

"They will be searching their dorms all day," sighed Evangeline contentedly. That was when Lily spotted a flaw in the plan.

"Guys, if the Slytherins are searching in their common room how will we know that they are even searching at all," Lily asked.

"Well, once Peter told me the password I slipped into the common room and some of the dorms and set up a little surveillance system the guys and I created," James admitted.

"You guys never cease to amaze me," Kaitlyn laughed in awe of their ability to come up with something so complex.

"I know I know, even better we set this screen up in Remus's wardrobe," Sirius began.

"Eww where he keeps all his dirty clothes!" Evangeline interrupted.

"My wardrobe is very clean thank you," Remus said defensively.

"It is look!" Peter said opening it to reveal a neat and organized system of clothing as well as a large screen.

"We can watch what's going on with the pig situation here," Sirius said beaming.

"So meet us up here tomorrow morning as soon as you wake up," James said.

"But not too soon I like sleeping," Peter added. Lily rolled her eyes as she slipped the signs on the pigs gently. She then performed the never-loosening knot spell on the string.

"And how exactly are you planning on getting the pigs in unnoticed?" asked Lily ever the skeptical one.

"We have our ways," smirked James. On that note the girls decided to go back to their dorms before anyone say them all leaving the boys room and got suspicious.

Upon awakening the next morning Kaitlyn and her roommates went as quietly as they down to the common room. They were about the climb the stairs that would take them to the boy's dorm when they ran into the headboy Jacob Fischer.

"And where exactly do you five think you're going?" he asked in his authoritative tone. Kaitlyn felt Lily tense up next to her. Lily hated disappointing any authority figure from a prefect to the headmaster.

"We were just looking for a lost earring," Evangeline said smoothly. Kaitlyn was impressed at how fast she was able to come up with an excuse.

"On the boy's staircase," Jacob questioned the girls further.

"Well, I was spinning around with Kaitlyn," Evangeline began.

"Spinning around?" he repeated raising an eyebrow.

"We were having a spinning contest," Kaitlyn put in, "They make you so dizzy and you just fall right over. It's really fun! Except it can make your stomach feel slightly off. Occasionally, you get the person that can't take it and they just barf up all their."

"Enough," Jacob said holding up a hand not wanting to hear what they barf up, "You ramble, you know that?" he said.

"So I've been told," muttered Kaitlyn. However, this time she was rambling on purpose. She had hoped he would just give up rather than hear her talk more.

"So let me get this straight. While you two, were having a 'spinning contest' you lost your earring and you have decided to search by the boys staircase?" Jacob asked now facing Evan.

"Well when you're going that fast it can fly anywhere," Cameron put in wanting to be helpful.

"You, two fourteen, maybe fifteen year olds were having a spinning contest?" Jacob persisted.

"What is wrong with spinning contests," asked Devin glaring at him. Jacob just rolled his eyes and sighed. He then continued on his way down to breakfast obviously believing the bull lie the girls had woven.

"What a jerk," Evangeline said as they continued their path up to the fourth year boy dormitory.

"Tell me about it," agreed Devin. When they got to the boys dorm door Lily raised a fist to knock but Kaitlyn just pushed the door open.

"We don't want to wake anyone up," Cameron told the red head. Lily seemed satisfied with this reasoning and followed her friends into the room. The girls were greeted by an earful of snoring.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Kaitlyn frowning in distaste at this immense racket.

"Nope it's just me," said James appearing from behind Remus's wardrobe.

"How is it possible for five boys to make that much noise while being asleep?" asked Evangeline incredulously. The sound of the snoring was deafening.

"Actually it's just one. Peter is the only one of us who snores," James told the girls.

"Is anyone else awake?" asked Lily. They couldn't tell who was in bed and who wasn't because all the hangings were closed. The boys rather close their hangings than make their beds in the morning.

"Remus should be up in a minute. He wakes up at exactly the same time everyday. I have no idea how he does it but he does," James explained. Remus proved James right by popping out from behind his bed hangings precisely a minute later. He was still wearing his pajamas which consisted of way too big sweatpants and a strange baby blue and brown teddy bear shirt.

"Nice shirt," Devin commented smirking.

"Wah?" began Remus sleepily. He then let out a surprised yelp upon noticing his surroundings. "I didn't realize you were all here yet."

"That's ok I like your teddy bears," Cameron laughed. Remus scowled at her as he disappeared to change into his weekend clothes.

"So did you get the pigs into the common room successfully?" asked Lily.

"Yep," replied James.

"You should turn the screen on soon, they are bound to be waking up," Remus told his friend as he resurfaced from his sleeping quarters once again.

"Hey everyone!" came a loud and hyper voice. Kaitlyn noticed it was Sirius bounding around the room in just his boxers.

"Hello to you too," James laughed.

"Sirius is a morning person much to our chagrin," Remus sighed. He on the other hand was obviously not. James turned on the screen as everyone got settled in front of the wardrobe.

"Shouldn't we wake the others up?" Lily asked eyeing their beds warily.

"Nah they will once they hear what's going on anyway," Sirius said. The boys had added speakers in the wardrobe alongside of the screen so they could hear what the Slytherins were saying as well as see what they're doing.

The common room was currently empty save for two pigs sitting calmly on one of the couches alongside of a sleeping boy. The boy, upon further inspection, turned out to be none other than Lucious Malfoy. Pig Number Three, the braver one of the pair, had ventured over to Malfoy's head. The pig was sniffing the pale boy's face. The Gryffindors started to giggle as the pig proceeded to lick Lucious's face.

"ARGHHHH!" yelled Lucious shooting up off of the couch. This sent the Gryffindors into peels of laughter. The blonde Slytherins was now running all around the common room yelling and trying to wipe his face off with his hands. Kaitlyn and her friends couldn't control their laughter. Eventually, the other Gryffindor boys woke up and began to watch the humorous scene as well.

Some of Malfoy's fellow Slytherins were waking up. He was after all, bellowing at the top of his lungs. The Slytherins were making their way down into the dimly lit common room. Some looked at the boy amused, others rather confused. The two pigs were starting to get nervous as the crowd of people was increasing in number quite quickly.

"Malfoy what in Merlin's name is going on?" asked Bellatrix Black, Sirius's cousin.

"PIG LICKED MY FACE!" Lucious said growling. All eyes turned to the two pigs. "LET ME GET THEM!"

"Oh no this was a bad idea. What if he hurts the pigs," Lily cried out in shock.

"Don't worry there are some slightly sane people in Slytherin who won't let Malfoy hurt them," James said. He then added to Sirius in a barely detectable whisper, "I hope."

"Malfoy they are just pigs," an unknown boy said.

"Pig Number One and Pig Number Three, what unusual names," commented a rather stupid girl.

"They're not names you dolt," said one of her friends, "They are just numbers to keep track of them."

"Probably a Care of Magical Creature experiment gone crazy," said an older boy. James and Sirius snorted. Honestly, who would consider two pigs magical creatures?

"Yeah but where's the second one?" asked Narcissa Black. A couple of people started muttering to each other.

"There were only two when I was so rudely waken," Lucious drawled.

"You probably didn't see Pig Number Two you idiot. You were two busy running around and yelling like a maniac," Bellatrix said smirking. A couple people laughed. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Well then let's find the other pig and get these animals back where they belong," Malfoy hissed at her more than to the rest of his housemates. The Slytherins made the mistake of advancing towards the two now slightly frightened pigs. With two loud squeals the pigs ran around not wanting to be caught up in the large crowd. Instantly people began chasing the animals creating a scene of utter chaos.

The Gryffindor fourth years were cracking up. Kaitlyn could barely breather from all the laughing.

"They are such idiots!" Devin exclaimed as she doubled over in giggles.

"I know!" Evangeline agreed clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"Bloody brilliant idea mate," said Sirius thumping Remus on the back in-between laughing and gasping for air.

"I CANT FIND THAT DAMN PIG!" Malfoy yelled agitatedly as he searched the common room dodging under tables to escape the running pigs and people.

"WELL THEN HELP US CATCH THESE ONES!" exclaimed Bellatrix.

After fifteen minutes of sheer insanity Pig Number One and Pig Number Three were both caught and tied to a table with somebody's shoelaces.

"Where is the second pig?!" Malfoy demanded to know.

"No one has any idea," Narcissa sighed dramatically. The Slytherins had split up into several search parties. None of them wanted to wake up the way Lucious had this morning.

"Most of the dorm rooms have been checked but still no sign," reported a first year. Lucious groaned obviously ticked off.

"We have to find that animal," he declared. The Slytherins searched and searched and searched. Much to Malfoy's annoyance no one had found Pig Number Two.

The Gryffindor fourth years beamed at each other. Each was quite find of this prank.

"That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen," Sean said grinning. Throughout the day the fourth years stayed in the boys dorm playing exploding snap and wizards chess. Or in Lily and Remus's case reading a book. Everyone occasionally stopped what they were doing to watch a few minutes of their live entertainment. The Slytherins went all day without a sign of Pig Number Two. It was nearing bed time when most people had decided to give up. They went up to their dorms looking very scared though. None of them wanted to wake up and find Pig Number Two licking their face.

"Mr. Lucious Sir!" a scared looking first year said approaching the pale blonde.

"That's disgusting. He shouldn't evoke such fear! Especially in his own house!" Lily cried out.

"We have just found this note," the boy continued. He then thrust a piece of parchment into Lucious's hands and ran away as fast as his tiny legs would carry him. As James, Remus, and Sirius already knew the note said.

_Dear Slimy Slytherins,_

_We hope you found our friends Penny aka Pig Number One and Pat aka Pig Number Three very entertaining. They were dying to get out of their cages and run around a bit. They have proved such a great source of entertainment to the students in the past. We thought it would be nice to light up your dingy dungeons with some fun. It is to our deepest regret to inform you that Patricia aka Pig Number Two could not join you this fine Saturday. She was feeling quite down in the dumps so we kept her at home. I hope you enjoyed my friends. Please return them to Hagrid's hut he will know what to do._

_Yours Truly,_

_Godric's Avengers._

"THERE WAS NO PIG NUMBER TWO!?!?!?!?!" bellowed several Slytherins after Lucious read the note out loud.

"Godric's Avengers?" asked Kaitlyn, "You couldn't think of a better name than Godric's Avengers?"

"We were on a very tight schedule," Sirius said defensively. The group watched as two second years stupidly offered to take the pigs back to Hagrid's Hut. That was Peter's cue to leave and go get the pigs and bring them back to the boys dorm.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when he realized there was no Pig Number Two?" asked Cameron still laughing.

"Yeah! He could barely get through the rest of the note," laughed Felix.

"Like I said before," Sirius grinned, "Bloody Brilliant."

**A/N So sorry for the wait. It must have seemed like forever. It sucked because I was at camp for ever then on vacation, then I found out my best friend was moving so I had to help her out, and then I got a sinus infection. So I've been rather busy. I will just keep getting busier though with school starting up again soon : ( I don't want to go back! So I hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review it would make my day.**

_**-fairydustandcanofspam: **_**I loved your review. The long reviews make me feel all happy : D Mrs. Waters aka Kate and Kaitlyn don't really have the same name but sort of. I was watching Lost and randomly decided to name Mrs. Waters Kate. It doesn't mean anything though. It made me sad to write about Sirius being sad. Thanks for your review it means a lot to me!**

_**-DInSprFan101: **_**Thanks!! I thought the seventh book was amazing. I was just in awe at several parts. It was so brilliant. The book had me in tears more than once though I have to admit. I was reduced into a weird and extremely silent stupor when I read the epilogue. I just couldn't believe it was the end. It's so unreal.**

_**-R.A.B:**_** It's so strange to have finished the book and know that there isn't going to be another. I got so used to reading a book and then waiting and theorizing until the next one came out. It was an incredible journey though. It would be nice if she wrote about their children. Very interesting. I have read that she is considering an Harry Potter Encyclopedia type thing telling us about everything and everyone in the Magical World. I just hope she doesn't stop completely!**

**Ok so there you have it Chapter 26! Sorry about any typos as usual I am writing at an insane hour of the night! Once again please please please review! It really does make my day! Peace and Love! **_Katy Potter._


	27. The Thrill of the Chase

The prank on the Slytherins had left the Gryffindors in considerably brighter moods. One thin in particular could bring down their spirits and that was Quidditch. Last year the Gryffindor Quidditch team had been deemed unbeatable. This year however, the team was the complete opposite. Their captain and chaser last year was a seventh year and had been replaced by a seventh year Blake Wrigle. He was a decent chaser but not as good as Mark Davies had been. The two beaters were seventh years as well. To the delight of Sirius he had made the team as well as Madison. However, due to recent events her spot needed replacing. The new captain, seventh year keeper Benny Bensi was unsure how to go about finding another beater.

"Just have another round of tryouts," suggested sixth year chaser Aidan March. Benny groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"We have no chance of winning this year," Benny sighed. This made Kaitlyn frown.

"Don't talk like that. Just because we lost three of our teammates doesn't mean we can't be just as good," Kaitlyn said.

"But we don't even have a full team," James pointed out.

"Ok tryouts for the open position this Friday. All of you better be here because this person needs to fit into our system perfectly," Benny decided.

"You're sounding more like Mark everyday," groaned Aidan.

The week dragged on at a remarkably slow pace. Kaitlyn was reminded of Madison's absence every time she thought about the tryouts at the end of the week. It was pretty haunting to say the least. Her best friend had been cruelly taken from her and now the world was doing it's best to replace her.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was present in it's entirety for the tryouts on Friday. Kaitlyn observed the seven students hoping to take Madison's old position. She frowned as none of them really looked like they could handle it.

"Ok here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna call your name and you're going to first work with Black and he's going to rate on how well you hit. Then we are going to play a mock game Me, Potter, Glade, and you versus, Black, March, and Wrigle. All you have to do is protect your team got it?" Benny announced talking quickly and with purpose. Another thing about him, he wasted no time in getting his point across. He also called everyone on the team by their last name. The students nodded their heads eagerly.

"First up: Lewis, Amy." Benny told the group. Amy Lewis was a sixth year. She had long blonde hair which she didn't even bother to tie back when she played. Kaitlyn, being the only girl on the team seemed to be the only one who had a problem with this.

"How can she even see like that?" Kaitlyn had pointed out.

"I don't care she's hot," Aidan commented.

"I don't care how hot she is as long as she protects my team that's all that matters," Benny said.

"You really do sound like Mark," Kaitlyn pointed out. Amy did all right with the hitting but when it came to a game setting she got very frazzled and barely hit the bludger once. The next to hopefuls weren't any better. Both second years and neither adept at Quidditch. Benny was getting worried. Only four left. The next two were giggling fifth year girls from Hufflepuff.

"You're not even in our house!!" exclaimed Sirius. The girls just giggled and one of them waved at Blake. Blake looked rather disturbed.

"Clear out!" Benny ordered getting even more frustrated. He eyed the remaining two, "You're both Gryffindors right?"

"Duh," one of them said as the other nodded.

"Ok next is Abrams, Joe," A third year boy stepped up shyly. He was definitely not the one who said Duh. He was decent but not as good as Benny was looking for.

"Alright you're up," Benny said not even addressing the remaining girl by her name.

"I have a name you know," she said confidently. The girl had short black hair cut pixie style and piercingly blue eyes.

"Ok, Davies, Amelia…Davies? You related to Mark?" Benny asked pleasantly surprised.

"Cousins…can we start now?" she asked.

"Ehh, yeah go ahead," Benny said still in shock. To say that Amelia was amazing would not being doing her skill justice. She was a fifth year which meant she would be around for quite some time.

"Ok Davies is on the team," Benny said after her tryout.

"My name is Mia," she told him.

"Well that's nice but I'm going to call you Davies," Benny told her.

However, the good luck did not last long. Kaitlyn's teachers were really beginning to crack down on them.

"Your OWLS are very important," Professor McGonagall was telling the transfiguration class.

"But those aren't until next year," Sean was quick to point out.

"So you have to start preparing now," McGonagall told them fiercely. Lily took these words to heart. She was studying more, taking a great deal of notes, and arguing with James more frequently as well.

"POTTER! I don't have time for your childish antics right now.

"But I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me. Even just as friends," James said frowning.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily yelled before stalking off to the library. James frowned at her retreating back.

"Don't worry about it mate," Sirius said clapping him on the back. Sirius continued his way through the common room leaving James alone on the couch.

"Sirius is right," Kaitlyn said sitting down next to James on the couch. "She's just really stressed out right now."

"Yeah but still she acts as if I'm inferior to her. It's like she thinks she has me all figured out as a 'bullying toe rag' and she has marked me down on her treat like crap list," James said frustrated.

"Well yeah she kinda does," Kaitlyn admitted. James looked at her annoyed. "Hey it's not my fault! Why are you so set on Lily anyway?"

"Because she's Lily," James said.

"Are you sure it's not just the thrill of the chase?" Kaitlyn asked him.

"The thrill of the chase?" James repeated sounding confused.

"Wanting what you can't have. Chasing around after Lily having fun, annoying her and then once you finally get her that's it and the chase is over and then all of a sudden you're bored with her," Kaitlyn explained the saying.

"It's definitely not that. Lily is amazing. She's so stubborn and smart and nice," James said. _So nice that she won't even give you a chance? _Kaitlyn felt herself wanting to say.

"Oh well, that's a good enough reason I guess," Kaitlyn said instead. She couldn't help but feel a little bad about herself though. Lily refused James all the time. She put him down and she practically hated his guts. Yet he still chased after her like a love struck puppy. It didn't make sense.

"It's hard to explain. It's like the moment I met her I knew she was going to be the one for me. You know what I mean?" James explained getting a far away look in his eyes.

"No I don't," Kaitlyn said getting up and leaving behind a very confused James. Kaitlyn went back to her dorm feeling suddenly very upset. She couldn't even understand why.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" Evangeline greeted the girl as she walked into the room.

"Hi," Kaitlyn said sitting down on her bed.

"Ok what's wrong?" Evangeline immediately wanted to know.

"It's nothing," Kaitlyn tried to get out of having a talk.

"Oh it's something alright," Evangeline continued, "I know when something is up and you have got a lot up."

"That doesn't even make sense," Kaitlyn pointed out. Evangeline just waved her hand as if she was pushing the matter of making sense away.

"Spill," was all she said.

"Ok fine," Kaitlyn said filling Evangeline in on her earlier conversation with James. "And I don't even know why this bothers me. I mean why should I care if he chases after Lily and she never likes him back. It has nothing to do with me," Kaitlyn said, "but here I am all mad and confused." Evangeline nodded her head taking all of this in.

"Oh it all makes sense now," Evangeline said more to herself than to Kaitlyn.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well I couldn't figure out why you broke up with Remus I mean you guys got along so well but now I see. And this also explains you spending the whole night with him that one time. And the dancing. Oh it all makes sense," Evangeline deduced.

"Evan I have no idea what you are talking about," Kaitlyn admitted.

"Don't get mad ok?" Evangeline instructed. Kaitlyn was about to open her mouth and ask why she would get mad when Evangeline spoke again. "It all makes sense. Kaitlyn you like James. And not just as friends like I thought before but you are practically on the verge of being in love with him."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? How many bottles of butterbeer have you had?" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

"I'm not crazy it's so obvious now. I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out yet," Evangeline mused.

"You're psycho," was all Kaitlyn had to say, "We're just really good"

"Friends?" Evangeline finished smirking.

"Don't you look at me like that! It's not true," Kaitlyn insisted.

"I just feel so bad for you though," Evangeline frowned. Kaitlyn just raised an eyebrow. "I mean he's so in love with Lily. Oh this is so tragic. It's like the love triangle from hell. Boy likes Girl. Girl hates boy. Other Girl loves Boy. Boy is insanely oblivious to other Girl. Oh this sucks," Evangeline just kept going.

As much as Kaitlyn would deny it secretly deep down she thought Evangeline sort of had a point. It would make sense why James's obsession with Lily would bother her so much. It would also explain her walking away from James just because he elaborated on how he felt about Lily. Kaitlyn frowned. This was not good. Not good at all. Kaitlyn groaned out loud collapsing on her bed.

"It's ok. He'll get over her one day…in the far away future," Evangeline said smiling.

"Thanks Evan that makes me feel great," Kaitlyn moaned.

"Just telling it like it is," Evangeline said.

In order to get her mind off of her new found feelings for James Kaitlyn began to focus all her energy on Quidditch and classes. She trained harder than ever staying longer after practice to avoid walking back to the common room with James and Sirius. Kaitlyn did all her studying in the library in order to avoid having any random conversations with James like she used to. This was working out for her pretty well.

Before she knew it Gryffindor had their first match with Mia on the team. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Benny had practiced the team nonstop until the day before. That day, he told them was for rest and rest only. He had even given them a curfew.

The Gryffindor team marched out onto the field fully rested and ready to go. However, once the quaffle was released and the whistle blown the team seamed to slowly fall apart. The passes from chaser to chaser weren't connecting. The beaters seamed unable to block the bludgers from pummeling their teammates. More than once Benny had thrown the quaffle right back to the Ravenclaws somehow. After twenty minutes Kaitlyn was knocked in the hand by a bludger. It just so happened to be her catching arm. And when it came down to it she just couldn't catch the snitch left handed. The team marched back to the locker room in the lowest of spirits.

"Well that was…awful," Benny began, "We played like complete crap."

"What was up with you throwing the quaffle to the Ravenclaws?" Aidan asked not necessarily angrily but more confused. Usually Benny's passes were spot on.

"Hey it's not like the chasers could make any decent passes to each other," Sirius put in.

"You couldn't even stop the bludger from hitting Kaitlyn in her catching hand!" retaliated Blake.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Benny yelled breaking up the arguments. "We are supposed to be a team!"

"Now this is why we lost today," Mia said. Everyone turned their heads to look at her. "Well it's true; we have no sense of unity."

"I agree with you there," James said.

"What do you mean?" Benny asked "We work really well together."

"Yeah but not well enough," Mia sighed. "Blake and Aidan are always arguing over the silliest things and Kaitlyn has been ignoring James for the past month and it doesn't help that you call everyone by their last name!" Mia pointed out.

"You know what _Mia_," Benny said putting emphasis on her name. "You're right." Benny paused looking out of the room onto the pitch. He pulled his head back in. "Ok starting now there are going to be some changes. Everyone onto the pitch. I just checked and it's empty." Everyone started picking up their brooms. "You won't be needing those." Benny said earning himself some very strange looks.

"Ok what now?" Sirius asked.

"Everyone sit down in a circle," Benny instructed. "We are going to go around and voice what we think some of the problems are. Mia you already said yours so let's start with Sirius."

"Mia never helps me put the bludgers away!" Sirius immediately said.

"That is so not…never mind it is true I'll help you from now on," Mia confessed.

"That was good anything else?" Benny asked.

"Nope, Kaitlyn's turn," Sirius replied.

"Well I think we have a trust problem with the beaters," Kaitlyn confessed.

"What?!" said Sirius and Mia at the same time.

"I mean like what happened that neither of you guys were there to protect my hand and Benny's hand. I think you trust each other too much. I think that you each just assume the other one is going to take care of it. I think more communication is needed." Kaitlyn explained herself.

"Good point. Sirius and Mia homework: come up with some way to communicate to each other on the field. Maybe a hand signal or something. Just figure something out," Benny told the pair of them.

"Aidan is too bossy," Blake announced.

"No Blake is too bossy," Aidan countered.

"You guys are both bossy as hell. How about you stop bossing each other around and worry about doing your own jobs," Benny suggested even though his suggestion sounded more like an order.

"You're ignoring me," James said looking right at Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn just stared at the grass before mumbling that she wasn't. "You won't even look at me!" James said indignantly.

"Ok how about this. You two can discuss this back at the common room. And I mean it. You will discuss this because yeah Kaitlyn you are ignoring him. We all noticed it," Benny intervened. The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement. Kaitlyn kept staring at the grass.

"Ok well that's that. I think everything has been said. Everyone back to the changing rooms. Tomorrow we start acting like a team ok people!" Benny announced.

"Yeah!" chorused the majority of the team. They stood up and walked proudly off the pitch.

"We can still win this thing you guys," Mia pointed out.

"Yeah as long as Hufflepuff clobbers Ravenclaw because we killed Hufflepuff so then we are still in the running!" Benny pointed out. This cheered up everyone considerably.

However, for Kaitlyn back at the common room it was a different story. She had changed as fast as possible and then practically sprinted back to Gryffindor so she could talk to Evangeline. She began telling her about everyone's theory that she was ignoring James.

"Well you are ignoring him," Evangeline pointed out.

"I know that but I need to! I can't talk to him. Not right now," Kaitlyn said.

"Why not?" asked Evangeline honestly confused.

"BECAUSE! Then I might wind up admitting certain feelings," Kaitlyn muttered through gritted teeth.

"Ohh," Evangeline said realization dawning on her face. "Don't worry I'll make sure to interrupt your assigned conversation."

"Thanks I owe you!" Kaitlyn said as James and Sirius emerged through the portrait hole. James immediately worked over to where Kaitlyn and Evangeline were standing as Kaitlyn knew he would.

"Kaitlyn we need to talk," James said his face serious. Kaitlyn glanced back at Evangeline worriedly.

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," Kaitlyn said as one last feeble attempt to avoid talking to him.

"Oh I think we do," James said "And we're not talking here either."

"What? Where are we talking? Do you have some sort of special place that you just need to have all your talks in? Like some special talking place." Kaitlyn rambled trying to delay the conversation.

"Stop stalling," James said before turning and heading back for the portrait hole. He turned around, "Come on." Kaitlyn groaned.

"SAVE ME!" she whispered to Evangeline.

"I'll try!" Evangeline whispered back. And then Kaitlyn followed James out of the common room. James led them to the charms classroom.

"The charms room?" Kaitlyn asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well no one is using it right now," James said. Which was of course, true. Once they were inside James rounded on her.

"Why are you avoiding me?!" He asked looking directly at her.

"Im not!" Kaitlyn insisted while staring the wall down.

"Yes you are! You're not even looking at me right now," James told her. "What is wrong? This is so not like you!"

"You don't even know me!" Kaitlyn persisted. James ran a hand through his hair out of sheer frustration.

"What are you talking about? I've known you for ages," James sighed. Kaitlyn tried a new approach.

"I'm not avoiding you I'm just really focused on classes right now," Kaitlyn said which was not a complete lie.

"Well, Lily did tell me that you were spending a lot more time in the library," James said.

"Oh of course! If Lily said it, it must be true! Because after all Lily's perfect and she never lies. Everything that Lily says is true, even when she insults the life out of you. I mean it's all true because Lily says it," Kaitlyn exclaimed her voice sounding sarcastic and bitter.

"Kaitlyn what has gotten into you?" James asked confused.

"Nothing James absolutely nothing," Kaitlyn insisted.

"Come on tell me what's going on," James prodded. "We need to talk about this for the sake of the team."

"Oh of course! For the sake of the team! God forbid you actually care if there's something going on," Kaitlyn spat back she couldn't control the harsh tones of her voice it was just all flowing out.

"No I didn't mean it like that. We're friends and I want to know what's wrong that you won't even talk to me!" James persisted.

"Oh we're friends now? Did the team say that we need to be friends? Because we have to do anything for the sake of the team you know." Kaitlyn continued her bitter tone. She couldn't explain why she was being so cruel.

"You know what! I don't care anymore. I'd rather you ignore me if you're going to act like this," James yelled back walking out and slamming the door behind him. As soon as he left Kaitlyn sat down and leaned against the wall. Moments later the door opened to reveal Sirius.

"What the hell did you do to make him so mad?" Sirius demanded to know.

"It's all my fault right! Did you even consider that maybe he was the one who did something to me!" Kaitlyn yelled before bursting into tears. Sirius just stared at her wide eyed.

"I um gotta go," he said running out the door. Kaitlyn threw her shoe at the door as it closed on his back. It had no effect but it made her feel a little better as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

(A/N Yeah ok not too happy with this one…expect an update soon though D read and review!!!)


	28. Making Amends

RECAP: Madison, Kaitlyn's fake twin sister, was murdered by death eaters. The Gryffindor team was falling apart but Benny, their captain, had a meeting and gave instructions that he hoped would rebuild the morale. Kaitlyn realized that she liked James so she started ignoring him so she would never have to admit it. James and Kaitlyn got into a big fight…the last few lines from the previous chapter…

"Why are you avoiding me?!" He asked looking directly at her.

"Im not!" Kaitlyn insisted while staring the wall down.

"Yes you are! You're not even looking at me right now," James told her. "What is wrong? This is so not like you!"

"You don't even know me!" Kaitlyn persisted. James ran a hand through his hair out of sheer frustration.

"What are you talking about? I've known you for ages," James sighed. Kaitlyn tried a new approach.

"I'm not avoiding you I'm just really focused on classes right now," Kaitlyn said which was not a complete lie.

"Well, Lily did tell me that you were spending a lot more time in the library," James said.

"Oh of course! If Lily said it, it must be true! Because after all Lily's perfect and she never lies. Everything that Lily says is true, even when she insults the life out of you. I mean it's all true because Lily says it," Kaitlyn exclaimed her voice sounding sarcastic and bitter.

"Kaitlyn what has gotten into you?" James asked confused.

"Nothing James absolutely nothing," Kaitlyn insisted.

"Come on tell me what's going on," James prodded. "We need to talk about this for the sake of the team."

"Oh of course! For the sake of the team! God forbid you actually care if there's something going on," Kaitlyn spat back she couldn't control the harsh tones of her voice it was just all flowing out.

"No I didn't mean it like that. We're friends and I want to know what's wrong that you won't even talk to me!" James persisted.

"Oh we're friends now? Did the team say that we need to be friends? Because we have to do anything for the sake of the team you know." Kaitlyn continued her bitter tone. She couldn't explain why she was being so cruel.

"You know what! I don't care anymore. I'd rather you ignore me if you're going to act like this," James yelled back walking out and slamming the door behind him. As soon as he left Kaitlyn sat down and leaned against the wall. Moments later the door opened to reveal Sirius.

"What the hell did you do to make him so mad?" Sirius demanded to know.

"It's all my fault right! Did you even consider that maybe he was the one who did something to me!" Kaitlyn yelled before bursting into tears. Sirius just stared at her wide eyed.

"I um gotta go," he said running out the door. Kaitlyn threw her shoe at the door as it closed on his back. It had no effect but it made her feel a little better as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

OK now on to the chapter…

After five minutes or so Kaitlyn gathered herself up off the ground and put her shoe back on. She felt and looked like complete crap. As she was walking back to the Gryffindor tower Kaitlyn spotted Remus on his way back from the library. Just looking at him she remembered how comfortable she always was around him. The two had no secrets between them.

"Remus!" she called out. Remus looked up from his stack of books.

"Kaitlyn? Are you alright? You look awful," he said his eyes displaying concern.

"I'll live. Can I um talk to you or something," she asked. They were nearing the portrait of the fat lady.

"Yeah sure. I'll just drop these books off in my dorm and we'll meet in the common room," Remus consented as they climbed through the portrait hole. Kaitlyn settled herself down in a chair far off into the corner of the room. She didn't really want to draw attention to herself at the moment. Moments later Remus appeared. He scanned the room and seemed surprised to find Kaitlyn all the way in the corner.

"What's up?" he asked knowing she clearly wanted to talk about something. Kaitlyn took a deep breath before launching into a full blown story. She finished with how she ended up only wearing one shoe in the charms room.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Remus admitted. "But if you ask me…you are asking me right?"

"Of course I'm asking you," Kaitlyn confirmed.

"Well then, I think you're going about this all wrong. Avoiding James and being all distant and bitter is not really going to get you anywhere. No one find it attractive." His words were harsh but true. This was why she had come to him after all.

"So what do I do now?" Kaitlyn asked sighing.

"Well it's up to you really," Remus said, "I don't speak teenage girl you know." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Well thanks for listening to me moan," Kaitlyn said getting up.

"Anytime," Remus laughed. Kaitlyn went up to her dormitory to tell Evangeline about what just happened.

"KAITLYN! I'm sorry I couldn't save you I didn't know where you went," Evangeline explained as soon as Kaitlyn walked into the room.

"It's alright," Kaitlyn said before retelling what had happened within the last half hour.

"Well then you know what I think?" Evangeline asked after thinking for some time.

"What?" Kaitlyn wanted to know.

"Screw James. If he wants to be head over heals for Lily let him. I say you be the bigger person apologize and move on. See other people. Eventually he'll realize that Lily is never going to like him and maybe he'll come around and go for you," Evangeline proclaimed.

"Evangeline you're right! I'm going to do that! Except starting tomorrow because I'm really tired.

The next morning Kaitlyn woke up earlier than she would have liked. It was a Saturday and Benny had turned into a drill sergeant scheduling a practice that morning. Kaitlyn also wanted to talk to James before practice started and everyone thought that she was still ignoring him. Kaitlyn dressed in some Quidditch clothes and made her way down to the common room. After surveying the room she spotted Remus and Peter playing chess.

"Hey is James awake yet?" she asked getting to the point.

"Nope he and Sirius are still sleeping upstairs," Peter said while Remus fixed Kaitlyn with a knowing look.

"Ok thanks," Kaitlyn said before starting to go up the stairs to the fourth year boy's dorm.

"Um Kaitlyn you're not supposed to go up there," Remus pointed out.

"I know," she said as she climbed the staircase anyway. Kaitlyn cautiously pushed open the door to reveal an incredibly messy room. None of the beds were made, clothing was strewn about the floor, and worst of all Sirius was lying on top of his bed in just his underwear and he was drooling slightly. Kaitlyn frowned and thank silently thanked god she was not a boy.

She walked over to James's bed to find that he was pretending to be asleep. She could tell he was pretending every so often he would open an eye thinking he was being stealthy while on the contrary he was being painfully obvious.

"James I know you are pretending to be asleep," Kaitlyn said glaring down at his "sleeping" form.

"No I'm not I'm sleeping," James said his eyes now firmly shut.

"Then why are you talking?" Kaitlyn asked rolling her eyes in turn.

"Haven't you ever heard of sleep talking?" James asked still insisting that he was in fact really asleep.

"No I haven't," Kaitlyn replied sarcastically.

"You haven't?!" James asked sitting up in shock and his eyes flew open.

"Of course I have!" She said exasperatedly.

"Then why did you say you hadn't?" James wanted to know.

"It's called sarcasm," Kaitlyn said in an aggravated tone.

"Ah yes and you are chock full of it these days," James replied mimicking her tone.

"Whatever, my point is I came up here to apologize for being all bitter and distant," Kaitlyn said swallowing her pride which she found quite difficult.

"Well then you are forgiven," James said in a very serious business like tone. Sirius chose that moment to wake up. He glanced up noticing Kaitlyn.

"Oh Merlin's pants! Why is there a girl in our dorm James?" Sirius exclaimed and in a haste to find some pants he got tangled in his sheets and promptly fell flat on his face. Kaitlyn and James looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Sirius groaned and slowly got up from his face plant.

"Im going to you know put on some pants," Sirius informed Kaitlyn.

"You do that," Kaitlyn told him, "And I'm going to leave now," she said to James.

"Er wait!" James said biting his lower lip. "I suppose I should say sorry. You know for saying we should only be friends for the team. I really do like being friends with you." It wasn't exactly the confession of love she longed to hear but Kaitlyn would take what she got.

"Me too," she said grinning.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team met that morning tired yet determined.

"I take it everyone worked on their homework?" Benny asked authoritively.

"Yep! Mia and I came up with a way to signal to each other!" Sirius announced proudly.

"And you two are talking again?" Benny asked James and Kaitlyn.

"Yeah," they chorused.

"Alright, everyone in the air," Benny instructed. The practice was filled with a great fervor that couldn't be stamped out by the early morning hour. When they touched back down to the ground Benny was grinning like a madman.

"I really think we have a chance now. If Hufflepuff beats Ravenclaw we are still in the running!" Benny said excitedly. This cheered up the team even more. "So I will be expecting to see all of you at the match rooting for Hufflepuff." There was some groaning but overall nothing could dampen the bright mood that had gripped the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Two weeks later the entire Gryffindor house had shown up to the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match to root for Hufflepuff; Benny had made sure of it. The school was split though. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were rooting for Ravenclaw, the Slytherins did not want to see Gryffindor take home the house cup. Felix Mardo had to do his best to keep the commentary unbiased. He really wanted Ravenclaw to go down.

The match did not disappoint. Hufflepuff filled with confidence, clobbered Ravenclaw. Benny was practically dancing as the yellow seeker caught the snitch. Sirius and James were screaming like maniacs. Kaitlyn and Mia hugged and jumped up and down in the air. The entire Gryffindor House was cheering.

"You know what this means guys!" Benny said happily turning to his team.

"We're still in!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Yes and practice tomorrow morning!" Benny added grinning. Six angry groans could be heard. "I don't want to hear it. We are going to win this thing. We have another match against Hufflepuff and if we don't win that we're out for good."

"But if we do then we have to play Slytherin," Blake pointed out.

"This is why we're practicing tomorrow morning. No excuses," Benny said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"I don't see why this is so important," Lily said back in the common room. Kaitlyn had just told her about the intensely early practice the next day.

"Because we can win this!" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"But it's just Quidditch," Lily pointed out.

"Just Quidditch?" echoed Sirius in shock.

"Yes that's what I said," Lily remarked irritably.

"It's not just Quidditch," James added.

"You wouldn't understand," Sirius told her.

"Yes I would," Lily shot back indignantly.

"Lily he's right," Kaitlyn said in a soothing tone. Lily does not like being told that she wouldn't understand. Lily frowned considerably at her friend. She tossed her hair over her shoulder as if to say 'whatever.' Kaitlyn sighed and tried not to roll her eyes. There was a tense moment of silence. No one was used to Kaitlyn standing up for Sirius and James…it was something she did quite rarely.

"So I've been thinking," Evangeline began talking to Kaitlyn back up in their room.

"What have you been thinking?" Kaitlyn asked deciding to humor her.

"I've been thinking it's time for you to move on," Evangeline announced. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes despite the fact that Evangeline was clearly right. "You should avoid Quidditch players though."

"But I like Quidditch players," Kaitlyn interrupted.

"I know you do but everyone else in the world of Quidditch is considered your rival right now…and inter team dating is frowned upon by Benny right now," Evangeline explained. Kaitlyn was shocked by the knowledge she had of the Quidditch world. "What I listen when you talk you know," Evangeline said smiling.

"Ok so no Quidditch players," Kaitlyn agreed.

"Unless…" Evangeline muttered to herself. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"Unless what?" Kaitlyn asked not enjoying the feeling of being left in suspense.

"A Ravenclaw…a Ravenclaw Quidditch player…that would make the entire team go crazy though…but it has the promising aspect of jealousy," Kaitlyn knew Evangeline was no longer talking to her but herself. Kaitlyn just sat back and watched her. "It could work," she finally stopped.

"Im not so sure about that," Kaitlyn said warily.

"Well we know that Jake Sutherfield their keeper has been staring at you non stop," Evangeline said confidently.

"How do we know that?" Kaitlyn asked.

"The one goal you guys scored the other day was because you were flying near the Ravenclaw goal post and Jake was distracted by you," Evangeline explained smirking.

"I don't know," Kaitlyn sighed.

"Why not?" Evangeline asked confused.

"Wouldn't that be using him a little bit?" Kaitlyn wondered not really liking the idea at all.

"No…not really. I mean I think you could like him. Let's say we cleverly got him to ask you out and you actually enjoy yourself…that's not using him is it?" Evangeline deduced with a smile.

"No I suppose you're right," Kaitlyn sighed.

"Hey, you can't stay hung up on James forever," Evangeline told her.

"That's true," Kaitlyn agreed. The idea was starting to appeal to her. So it was decided that the next time she had a chance Kaitlyn was going to make an effort to talk to Jake. It wouldn't be too hard. They had talked a couple of times despite the fact that he was a fifth year and she a fourth year.

The Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor match was getting closer and closer and Benny was getting even more stressed out. He scheduled a multitude of practices despite the fact that Gryffindor had already beaten Hufflepuff. Finally the day of the match came proving that Gryffindor was indeed over prepared. The game lasted fifteen minutes and much to Slytherin's disappointment the game ended with Kaitlyn catching the snitch making the final score 220-30 Gryffindor. The Gryffindor house was going to have a little celebration. On her way back Kaitlyn ran into none other than Jake Sutherfield.

"Good game today," he congratulated.

"Oh thanks," she said slightly surprised, "You're not mad that we won?"

"I'd rather see Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw any day," Jake said smiling.

"I couldn't agree more," Kaitlyn replied. Eventually she fell into step besides him. Kaitlyn wasn't an expert on reading facial expressions but Jake looked pleased. Unfortunately when it looked like he was about to say something Cameron came running up to them.

"Kaitlyn!" she exclaimed smiling, "Benny sent me to come get you we're having a party remember!?"

"Of course," Kaitlyn replied. To Jake she said, "I'll see you around." Kaitlyn allowed herself to be pulled towards Gryffindor tower by Cameron.

"Yeah, later" Jake replied to her retreating back.

(A/N OMG OMG Im so so so so sorry this has taken me forever to update. Sometimes I get really bad writer's block with this story. I wrote the beginning and the end already but I'm still writing the middle. Again so sorry it took ages. Please leave a review!! Thanks)


	29. Learning to Waddle

**This is important: **for all you who stuck it out with this story thank you so much! Im torn…I don't know what to do. I'm having massive writer's block with this story and yet I have so many dedicated reviewers and you guys really make me want to go on. I have random bits already written so I think I'm going to have to go back to my old format of doing an entire year in one chapter. The old format wasn't as good in terms of writing style but it's good for telling the story. So thanks to all you lovely reviewers out there I'm continuing on! Much thanks to Godrico Gryffindor, Arainrhod, JJ-000-JJ, and XxMichyBabyxX)

RECAP: Gryffindor is still in the running for Quidditch Cup because they clobbered Hufflepuff. James and Kaitlyn fought big time but then made up. Kaitlyn realized she likes James but he is head over heals for Lily. Evangeline told Kaitlyn to move on and eventually things would work themselves out. Previous words from last chapter…

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team thought that it had already faced its share of drama. How wrong the team was. Even after Benny declared that there would be no inter-team dating one month later he and Mia announced that they were dating. Also somehow word got around that Jake Sutherfield and Kaitlyn went to Hogsmeade together.

"You're dating the enemy!" James declared after practice one day.

"James you're being silly. Jake isn't the enemy. He's in Ravenclaw!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Ravenclaw almost put us out of the running for the cup!" James retaliated. He was growing increasingly annoyed that Kaitlyn wasn't taking him seriously.

"Key word…almost," she replied still smiling mockingly.

"You're dating the enemy," James repeated stubbornly.

"For the last time no I'm not! Slytherin is the enemy not Ravenclaw. "Besides we are not really dating anyways," Kaitlyn clarified.

"Oh well you could have said that before!" James told her indignantly.

"No offense James but it really isn't your business who I date," Kaitlyn replied with a friendly smile.

Naturally, with the Gryffindor Quidditch Team flying better than ever they won the match against Slytherins. Overall it was a very good week for Gryffindor. They won the Quidditch Cup and therefore took the lead in the house championship. Now that Benny wasn't insisting they all wake up at the crack of dawn for practice the entire Quidditch team was ten times happier. Oh and Jake Sutherfield asked Kaitlyn out on a second date and she was absolutely ecstatic about it. It was her attempt at getting over James, and not only did it help her like him less…it made James angry.

"I thought you said you weren't really dating," he said to her during a free period.

"James it was a Hogsmeade trip what would you call it?" Kaitlyn asked him trying to sound annoyed but while being internally amused.

"I'd call it a date that's what I'd call it!" he responded with a glower.

"I'd call it going to Hogsmeade together," Kaitlyn responded with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "And just because we're going again doesn't mean we're dating."

"You're going with him again?" James asked sounding surprised.

"That's what I just said isn't it?" Kaitlyn replied sarcastically.

"And you still don't think you're dating," he said more than asked. Kaitlyn nodded. "I don't get that. You and Moony went to Hogsmeade together once and you called him your boyfriend. You go out with this guy twice and you don't even call it dating? I don't get that at all."

"Well it doesn't matter if you get it James. It doesn't really concern you does it?" Kaitlyn sighed. James looked puzzled for a moment.

"No," he said, "It doesn't but it _does_ for some reason. I'm not sure why," James added thoughtfully. Kaitlyn was so frustrated with the bloke she didn't know what else to do but walk away.

"Well let me know when you figure it out then," she said to him as she turned and left for the girl's dormitory.

Kaitlyn's second "date" with Jake was rather enjoyable. He let her pick all the shops they visited and he paid for her butterbeer. Jake didn't force her to hang out with his friends when they passed a bunch of Ravenclaws. He was a true gentleman always holding the door open for Kaitlyn and allowing her to walk in first. It was honorable and wonderful. However, when they were on the way back up to the castle things started going downhill.

"This was a lot of fun," Jake said as they approached the castle.

"Yeah, I can't believe we actually met a vampire!" Kaitlyn added.

"That guy was pretty awesome," Jake agreed.

"You know all my mates keep giving me a hard time about me going out with you," Jake told her. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Yeah mine too," she said…one in particular.

"But I don't really care," Jake continued. "Kaitlyn I really like you." They were getting closer to the castle grounds now. Kaitlyn didn't really know what to say. He really liked her…that was definitely more than just plain old liking her. She didn't know if she _really _liked him. Granted they had a lot of fun together but there was the slight problem of a certain messy haired Gryffindor Chaser that occupied most of her thoughts.

"Thanks Jake that's," Kaitlyn paused still not really knowing what to say. Jake didn't seem to be giving her a choice though. Kaitlyn noticed he'd gotten awfully close. He leaned in and then Kaitlyn realized he was about to kiss her! This was not good. In her haste to escape what could turn into a catastrophic kiss Kaitlyn lurched backwards. She slipped on her shoelace, twisted her ankle, and fell to the ground. "Bloody hell!" she exclaimed clutching her ankle in pain.

"Kaitlyn are you alright?" Jake asked his voice full of concern. He looked concerned too. It made Kaitlyn feel a little guilty for trying to escape his kiss.

"I'm fine except for this bloody ankle," she said glaring at said ankle.

"Here," Jake said extending his hand, "I'll help you up and we'll get you to the hospital wing." Kaitlyn allowed Jake to pull her to her feet. She tested it by slowly applying her weight to the foot.

"Ow, oh Merlin that hurts," she moaned. "Stupid bloody shoelaces." She cursed the day her shoelaces came untied.

"Can you walk?" Jake asked her. Oh yes Jake it hurts like hell to stand but I can walk…because that makes sense. Kaitlyn forced herself not to voice her rather sarcastic comment like she would have done had she been with her friends and not someone who fancied her.

"I don't think so. But I'm pretty good at hopping so I think I can make it up to Madame Pomfrey," Kaitlyn tried to stay optimistic.

"Here let me help you then," Jake offered. He put an arm around her waist and allowed Kaitlyn to put some of her weight on him. "Any better?" he asked.

"A bit yeah," Kaitlyn said gritting her teeth. She was going to hex all of her shoelaces off when she got back to her dormitory.

The walk up to the hospital wing was rather painful. Her ankle was throbbing with every step and Kaitlyn still felt guilty for trying to escape from Jake. It was rather rude of her after all. The only reason she has for not liking him is because he isn't James Potter. And that's not exactly a very good reason. Damn James Potter and damn shoelaces and ankles and damn Professor McGongall's essay on animal transfiguration because Kaitlyn still hadn't finished it and the essay was part of her final project after all. Once Jake and Kaitlyn had hobbled their way up to the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey instantly asked what was wrong.

"I hurt my ankle," Kaitlyn said even though to her that much was pretty obvious.

"What did you do exactly?" Madame Pomfrey wanted to know.

"I tripped on my shoelace," Kaitlyn confessed a blush rising to her cheeks. Kaitlyn regretted telling the truth instantly. Madame Pomfrey started scolding Kaitlyn for not having tied her shoes properly and then the healer launched into a five minute rant on kids these days being too lazy to tie their own shoes. It was a rather awful five minutes. Apparently Madame Pomfrey has a grudge against people who don't tie their own shoes. Go figure.

"I shouldn't even bother to fix this…tripping over shoelaces…" Madame Pomfrey muttered as she rolled up Kaitlyn's pants leg to see her now extremely swollen ankle. The healer poked Kaitlyn's ankle with her wand and Kaitlyn had to bite her lips to refrain from cursing at the woman. Kaitlyn had clearly said that her ankle hurt…why did Madame Pomfrey have to poke it!? "You broke your ankle." Madame Pomfrey announced after five minutes of poking.

"Well I could have told you that," Jake muttered under his breath. Kaitlyn was forced to try to pass her burst of laughter off as a coughing fit.

"Do you need a cough drop now too Miss Glade?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Nope I'm good," Kaitlyn replied.

"I'm going to heal your ankle but it's going to feel a little bit funny for a bit. It might be odd to walk on for the rest of today but you're going to be fine," Madame Pomfrey explained. The healer then performed a spell and the pain left Kaitlyn's ankle. Instead, there was a rather strange tingling sensation…but Kaitlyn would take tingling over pain any day. "You're free to go," Madame Pomfrey said when Kaitlyn didn't get up to leave.

"I don't have to stay here or anything?" Kaitlyn asked somewhat hoping that Madame Pomfrey would have a change of heart and force her to stay in the hospital wing so she could avoid Jake and his kissing.

"No. You can walk now. It will feel odd but you are still perfectly capable of it I'm sure," Madame Pomfrey told her. With a sigh Kaitlyn hopped off the bed. She took one step before falling down again.

"I'm ok!" she exclaimed hopping back up. "Just forgot to tie my shoe is all!" She bent down and hastily knotted her traitorous shoelaces. Kaitlyn started to walk…it felt kind of funny. She then noticed Jake was trying not to laugh.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing…it's just you look kind of like a penguin the way you're walking right now," Jake admitted letting out a snort of laughter.

"Oh haha very funny. I'd like to see you try to walk after being grievously injured as I was," Kaitlyn exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh come off it," Jake laughed at Kaitlyn's affronted expression. "Your waddle is endearing." He laughed again. Kaitlyn cracked a small smile.

"Well then I'm off to meet with my fellow penguins. We're having a convention you see…we're going to give each other tips on how to waddle walk. I'm really looking forward to it. So I'll have to catch you later," Kaitlyn joked. Hopefully he would get the hint and leave her to waddle walk back to Gryffindor tower on her own. He'd been perfectly nice and great but Kaitlyn didn't want to have to have another almost kissing incident so she thought it best if they parted ways.

"Alright then. You'll have to give me some tips on my waddle walk later then," Jake told her with a grin.

"Oh please, you can't honestly expect me to reveal the top secret technique of the waddle walk now can you?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"I guess you're right. We'll just have to find something else to do on our next date," he said still smiling as he disappeared down the hallway towards the Ravenclaw common room. Kaitlyn waddle walked her way back to the Gryffindor common room. Kaitlyn was about to congratulate herself on making it back to the common room without causing bodily harm to herself or anybody else when she hopped through the portrait hole and crashed into Peter.

"Bloody hell. Crap crap crap stupid shoelaces!" Kaitlyn cursed as she picked herself off the floor.

"Trying to kill me?" Peter asked as he struggled back to his feet.

"No I was waddle walking and you merely got in my way," Kaitlyn declared.

"What in Merlin's name is waddle walking?" Sirius asked coming up to them.

"Waddle walking is what you have to do when you break your ankle," Kaitlyn informed the two boys.

"You broke your ankle?" Peter asked curiously.

"Who broke their ankle?" James asked joining the group.

"That would be me," Kaitlyn clarified. She hobbled over to the nearest couch and collapsed. Sirius let out a roar of laughter.

"You look like a penguin!" he exclaimed.

"Hence the name waddle walking," Kaitlyn said with a grin.

"What is waddle walking?" Remus asked. He was sitting on the chair next to Kaitlyn's new permanent home, the couch.

"It's what you have to do when you break your ankle," Kaitlyn explained.

"You broke your ankle?" Remus asked looking concerned.

"Why do I feel like I've already had this conversation?" Kaitlyn sighed exasperatedly.

"Because you have," Peter suggested.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked her. Kaitlyn opened her mouth to answer but Sirius cut her off.

"Never mind that how'd you do it?" he pressed eagerly.

"Did it happen when you were on your not date?" James asked sarcastically. Kaitlyn chose to ignore James's comment.

"I fell down," Kaitlyn said not really wanting to tell the entire embarrassing story.

"Well that sucks," Peter said frowning. "That hardly makes for a good story." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I hardly expect my injury to be entertaining," she said. However, Peter had already lost interest in the conversation and had left to go find someone who had a more interesting story.

"So how'd you fall?" Sirius wanted to know.

"I tripped," Kaitlyn supplied. She really really didn't want to have to tell the story. It was embarrassing enough that she had tripped over her own shoelaces but it was just downright mortifying that she had done so trying to escape a kiss.

"Over what?" James prodded.

"My shoelaces," Kaitlyn mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Sorry I didn't catch that?" Sirius asked although by the look on his face Kaitlyn knew he had heard her.

"I tripped over my bloody shoelaces alright?!" she exclaimed now completely red in the face. Sirius laughed and Remus and James smiled.

"I'm going to go find Peter and tell him!" Sirius announced gleefully.

"So you were walking and you tripped on your shoelaces and then you broke your ankle?" James wondered shaking his head.

"Not exactly running…more like walking backwards really fast," Kaitlyn said.

"Why were you walking backwards? You're really odd you know that?" Remus couldn't help but wonder at her level of sanity.

"I was trying to escape," Kaitlyn defended her sanity.

"Escape?" James laughed. "What could you possibly have to escape from?"

"Plenty of things," Kaitlyn really did not want to tell him that she was trying to escape from Jake. That wouldn't really go so well with the whole  
making James jealous thing. If James knew Kaitlyn had tried to escape from Jake he would hardly be jealous.

"Like?" James wanted to know.

"Rampaging hippogriffs," Kaitlyn said flatly. Remus raised and eyebrow and James rolled his eyes.

"Right and my dad is the minister of magic," James replied sarcastically. He obviously didn't believe her.

"It's a crazy world we live in," Kaitlyn said no longer wanting to make the couch her permanent home. She felt it was essential she left the area before James made her confess who she'd really been trying to escape from. "Now if you two don't mind I'm late for a rather important convention." Kaitlyn said getting up from the couch.

"A convention?" Remus asked.

"Yes a convention with my fellow penguins. We are going to trade tips on waddle walking. When I get back I'll be an expert," and with a smile Kaitlyn waddle walked her way up to the girl's dormitory.

---end of 4th year---

And now for my lovely reviewers…the reason I kept going…

Godrico Gryffindor: If I told you that there would be no point in you reading the rest of the story now would there?

Arainrhod: Thank you very much :D

JJ-000-JJ: I enjoyed reading your "odd review". Odd is pretty great. I'm so happy you enjoyed the story enough to stay up till midnight reading it! That's so awesome!

XxMichyBabyxX: The JP/OC action is yet to come but it will come. And I'm happy to hear that you like the plotline!

You guys are the best!


	30. Fifth Year

This section takes place in fifth year. Some of the chapter is borrowed from the 5th Harry Potter book…for obvious reasons.

"Kaitlyn, Evangeline!" Lily exclaimed when she saw the two girls on the train.

"Hey Lily. Did you have a good summer?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes yes it was great. But guess what!" Lily was clearly very excited about something.

"What?" Evangeline wondered.

"I've been made prefect!" Lily told them gleefully. Kaitlyn pretended to look surprised. She'd already known this. Remus had told her of course. Remus was made the other prefect for Gryffindor. Remus had written to Kaitlyn over the summer on numerous occasions and he'd informed Kaitlyn of the prefect appointments.

"That's awesome Lily!" Evangeline smiled although Kaitlyn could tell Evan didn't really think being made prefect was anything to get too worked up about.

"That's really great. I'm so happy you got it. You deserve it," Kaitlyn told her. The red head beamed at Kaitlyn in response.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later I suppose. I get to sit in the prefect's compartment this year. And then we have to patrol the train. So I guess I'll see you guys at the feast," Lily said all of this very quickly. Evangeline and Kaitlyn only had time to nod before Lily was gone.

"Well she seems happy," Evangeline commented.

"I think this is going to be a good year," Kaitlyn mused.

The beginning of the year certainly did start off with a bang. Kaitlyn and Lily had been talking to Sirius and James during their second week back in school. Out of nowhere, Malfoy came up to them, looking to pick a fight as per usual. Insults had been thrown and hexes were fired. Lily was wisely abstaining from the fight while James was attempting to restrain Sirius and Kaitlyn was watching for Malfoy's every move with her wand poised and ready to attack.

"What's the matter Evans? Don't want to get your hands dirty in a fight? It doesn't matter you're already disgusting…dirty mudblood," Malfoy growled at her.

"Don't call her that Malfoy!" James hissed. "Don't call anyone that!"

"I can call people whatever I want Potter. Black is a blood traitor, you're a muggle loving fool, Lyn sweetheart I think we both know what you are, and Evans is a mudblood," Malfoy said all of this while smirking.

"I'm warning you Malfoy," Kaitlyn said glaring at the blonde boy.

"I'd watch myself if I were you," Lucious said to Kaitlyn, "If you're not careful you're going to reach the same sticky end as the rest of your family."

James, Sirius, and Kaitlyn were in detention for lighting Malfoy on fire. Actually, it was really Kaitlyn who started it. The spell slipped and only managed to catch his hair. Sirius and James "attempted" to put out the fire but resulted in setting the rest of Malfoy to flame. Lucious had to be escorted to the hospital wing by a disgruntled Lily. James, Sirius, and Kaitlyn were assigned to scrub the bedpans in the hospital wing…without magic.

"We're gonna be here all night!" groaned Kaitlyn sinking down onto one of the beds.

"It's mainly your fault!" Sirius told her.

"Well I wasn't the one who lit the rest of him on fire," she retorted doing an imitation of Sirius running, flailing his arms, and screaming "I'll save him! I'll save him!" Sirius threw a dirty rag at her, she ducked and it hit James instead.

"Watch it," James warned the pair of them while smirking. The three fifth years started cleaning again. There were a couple minutes of silence which Sirius broke by saying "I miss Lila!"

"Who?" asked Kaitlyn not recalling a girl named Lila.

"His girlfriend," James reminded Kaitlyn still smirking.

"Oh right his three year old snogging partner," Kaitlyn remembered.

"She's not three! She's thirteen!" Sirius yelled. "And I was her first kiss," he added as an afterthought. James snorted.

"Well I was!" Sirius said indignantly. "I remember mine." A strange sort of smile took over Sirius's face as he remembered back to the few days he enjoyed from his childhood.

"Oh do enlighten us," Kaitlyn remarked sarcastically.

"It was Annabelle Edwards in first year," Sirius smiled dreamily. "How bout you Prongs?" he asked his friend.

"Michaela Peterson," James added mirroring Sirius's dreamy expression. Kaitlyn snorted and rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"Right. Well when you two are done acting like little girls we can get back to work," she laughed.

"Well who was yours?" asked Sirius curiously.

"No comment," Kaitlyn replied the smile falling off of her face.

"Oh come on!" Sirius said pleading.

"We won't laugh," James added.

"Unless it's someone stupid," Sirius amended.

"Alright fine! I've never been kissed," Kaitlyn confessed refusing to meet either of their glances.

"You haven't?" Sirius asked in disbelief. Kaitlyn just shook her head.

"Really?" asked James.

"Really," she admitted with a shrug.

"Come on, someone as pretty as you has never been kissed?" Sirius continued his questioning.

"I'm going to go with…obviously," Kaitlyn laughed regaining some of her usual joking personality.

Then, James suddenly was right in front of Kaitlyn. He took the dirty rag out of her hands and tossed both his and her rag to the floor. He swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought Kaitlyn closer to him. James flashed her a brilliant smile before lightly brushing his lips against hers, for perhaps a little bit longer than necessary. Sirius watched the interaction with a slight look of shock. Then James said, "Now you have." Kaitlyn couldn't believe what had just happened. It was a dream…it had to have been a dream. When Sirius and James weren't looking she pinched herself. It hurt…so she wasn't dreaming.

James Potter had actually kissed her! It wasn't exactly the most romantic thing ever. It was the middle of detention, in the hospital wing, surrounded by dirty bedpans, and with Sirius standing only ten feet away. But still! James Potter had actually kissed her. Never in a million years would Kaitlyn have thought that would actually happen.

Once detention was over Kaitlyn rushed back to the girl's dormitory. She noticed that everyone was asleep. This was a good thing. Now she could wake up Evan and tell her what had just happened without Cameron or Lily hearing.

"Evan!" Kaitlyn whispered into Evangeline's ear. Evangeline moaned something about toothpaste and rolled over. Kaitlyn bit back a giggle. "Evan!" she repeated.

"What?!" Evangeline asked jerking awake.

"I have to tell you something!" Kaitlyn said feeling uncharacteristically giddy.

"That's great but Lyn its two in the morning. Can't it wait?" Evangeline asked groggily. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Nope!" she said happily climbing onto her friend's bed.

"Ok what's up?" Evangeline asked finally giving in.

"James kissed me in detention!" Kaitlyn told her.

"Seriously?" Evangeline exclaimed. Kaitlyn nodded her head. "Ok tell me everything I want details," Evangeline insisted. Kaitlyn repeated the story for her friend. Once she was done Kaitlyn still felt ridiculously happy.

"I know it doesn't mean anything really. He's still head over heals for Lily. But still…he kissed me!" Kaitlyn exclaimed in a happy whisper.

"It's definitely progress," Evangeline decided. Kaitlyn liked the idea of progress. Progress is good.

"I heard about your detention," Remus said to Kaitlyn a week later in Ancient Runes. They were the only two of their friends still in the class. They were using Muffliato to have a conversation in the middle of class. Kaitlyn blushed.

"All of it?" she wondered.

"All of it," Remus responded with a smirk. Kaitlyn blushed even further. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just me," Remus laughed.

"Yeah I suppose," Kaitlyn said still feeling the blush on her cheeks. "But it's kind weird talking about boys with you…not gonna lie." Remus laughed.

"Yeah I can see where that would be weird. But you know you can tell me anything," Remus reminded her. And it was true. She could tell him anything and everything because he already knew her deepest and darkest secret and she knew his. They trusted each other completely. It was a rare kind of friendship.

"It's weird because you're his friend I guess," Kaitlyn admitted.

"Very true," Remus agreed. "Here's the thing…you like Prongs right?" Kaitlyn nodded. "I know it seems like he's completely infatuated with Lily but she's not the only girl he talks about." Kaitlyn blushed again.

"Er thanks I guess?" Kaitlyn wasn't sure what to say.

"All I'm saying is don't be so quick to give up…it's not a lost cause yet," Remus suggested. It was good to hear. "But there's something else I wanted to tell you."

"Ok go ahead," Kaitlyn said, "I'm all ears."

"But you have to promise you won't say a thing to anyone," Remus insisted. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Remus I thought we were passed that. My lips are sealed blah blah blah," Kaitlyn laughed.

"Ok here's the thing. I'm breaking the code," he whispered.

"What code?" Kaitlyn asked.

"The guy code, the code of friendship, the set of unwritten rules that every guy knows about," Remus explained.

"Oh the code," Kaitlyn pretended to understand. "What's your violation?"

"I think I fancy Lily," he confessed. Kaitlyn was shocked to hear this revelation.

"You fancy Lily? The very same girl that your best friend is madly in love with!?" Kaitlyn exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Hence the breaking of the code," Remus sighed dejectedly.

"Oh I see where that could be a problem," Kaitlyn agreed.

"I don't know what to do," Remus said looking frustrated.

"Well there's not much you can do. It's not like you can control who you fancy. Things like that they just sort of happen and there's nothing you can do about it," Kaitlyn informed him.

"Well I need to find a way to make myself stop liking her," Remus declared.

"You can't just force yourself to stop liking someone," Kaitlyn reasoned.

"I know," Remus sighed remorsefully, "I wish there was a way I could though."

"Maybe you could try talking to him about it," Kaitlyn suggested.

"I highly doubt that would go over well," Remus laughed, "Hey James I fancy the girl you've been crazy about for the past five years ok bye!"

"I can see where that might be a problem," Kaitlyn agreed, "But don't you think he'd rather hear it from you than someone else?"

"What do you mean someone else? How would anyone else find out?" Remus wondered. Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know one day you might get sick of keeping it to yourself and you might accidentally tell the wrong person or something. You don't have to come right out and say that you like her but maybe you could give him a warning or something. Ease him into the idea," Kaitlyn explained.

"Maybe," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Just think about it."

Kaitlyn was sitting with Lily, Evangeline, Cameron, and Devin by the lake after their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. It was long and tiresome but the girls had forgotten all about the exam the moment they stepped outside into the glorious sun. The weather was warm and the sky was a bright blue. The girls were all sitting by the shore of the lake laughing and gossiping. Every one of them had their shoes off to let their feet dangle in the sparkling water of the lake.

"That exam was so rough!" Devin complained.

"Enough about exams already!" Evangeline exclaimed, "I heard you went out with that Ravenclaw the other day Cameron!" Evangeline said with a smirk. Cameron blushed and desperately tried to avoid having to tell the story.

"It was nothing," she said through her embarrassment at being called out.

"It was definitely something!" Kaitlyn said to her, "you're face is the color of a quaffle…what happened?!"

"Guys now is really not the time," Cameron protested.

"I agree!" Lily exclaimed, "we still have Transfiguration to worry about!" Evangeline laughed and Devin couldn't help but join in.

"You worry too much Lils. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the sun while we can!" Evangeline declared. Lily seemed to agree because she tossed her Transfiguration textbook aside and proceeded to beg Cameron to tell them her story.

Cameron, however, was saved from having to tell her highly embarrassing tale but some commotion back on the grounds. There was a small crowd forming by the beech tree.

"Let's go see what's going on," Cameron suggested. The girls agreed and hastily shoved their shoes on to go see what all the commotion was about. They ran over to the tree where a crowd of students had formed a circle as if observing a fight. Lily pushed her way through towards the center of the crowd and Kaitlyn and the others eagerly followed her. When they finally got to where they could see the girls were not exactly thrilled. James and his friends were tormenting Snape as usual.

"You –wait," Snape was saying to James over and over again. The Slytherin boy was on the ground and James and Sirius stood almost directly above him.

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" A couple of people laughed at Sirius's witty comment but Snape did not appreciate it. The Slytherin swore at him but he didn't have his wand to do any real damage.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify!_" Kaitlyn could feel Lily getting angrier by the moment. As pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth and started to choke him Lily pushed her way right up to James and Sirius.

"Leave him ALONE!" she yelled at the boys. James and Sirius looked at her in surprise but James recovered quickly.

"All right, Evans?" James asked smoothly. Kaitlyn had to resist the urge to roll he eyes.

"Leave him alone," was all Lily had to say. She was seriously angry, the girls could tell. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, pretending to ponder the question, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" Kaitlyn let out a small giggle as did Evangeline, but she caught herself and stopped before Lily could notice. A couple other students had laughed as well.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_." Kaitlyn didn't necessarily understand why Lily always stuck up for Snape. But she had to admire Lily for it, she definitely had guts. Not a lot of people talk to James and Sirius like that.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," came James's constant reply.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said adamantly.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius with a shrug of his shoulders. The two boys had turned away from Snape and by the time Sirius looked back his shout couldn't alert James fast enough. Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. Several of the onlookers gasped and Kaitlyn thrust her hand inside her robes and pulled out her wand. If Snape caused a fight she had to be ready. James was quick though. He whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.  
As the crowd cheered the girls needn't bother stifle their laughter. Evangeline laughed so hard she started to tear up. Even Lily smiled for a split second. But she came to Snape's defense, as always.

"Let him down!" she commanded.

"Certainly," said James as he released the curse. However Sirius hexed the poor boy again further enraging Lily. The redhead pulled out her own wand, prepared to defend the Slytherin. Sirius and James frowned at her

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily demanded. James did as she asked.

"There you go," he said, as Snape got up, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Snape roared. There was a collective gasp and the Gryffindors were all instantly angry again. Lily's face was blank as she blinked just once.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." Kaitlyn couldn't believe her ears. Never in a million years did anyone think Lily Evans would ever call Snape Snivellus.

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"

"What?" James exclaimed. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" Lily yelled before turning on her heel and running away. Kaitlyn was shocked Lily had that much pent up anger at James. James tried to shout after her but Lily just kept running.  
The girls didn't really have much of a choice in what to do next. As fun as it would be to watch James and Sirius finish off Snape they had an obligation to Lily. They had to go make sure she was all right. Lily had seemed extremely upset. And the mudblood comment had to sting. Kaitlyn smiled apologetically at Sirius and James before running off after her friend.

After the little "incident", Snape went running to his stupid Slytherin friends where the slimy gits plotted revenge against James and Sirius. They concluded the best way to get to James would be to hurt those he loved most…his friends.

"Evans," said Lestrange cordially.

"What do you want?" asked Lily standing up along with Kaitlyn and Evangeline. Devin and Cameron had gone back inside and the other three girls were left standing on the cliff overlooking the lake.

"We don't appreciate what happened earlier Miss Evans," Lucious drawled on boredly. Lily raised an eyebrow as if to say is that so? Before anyone else could hear or say anything Lestrange pulled out his wand and sent Lily flying backwards off of the cliff and into the lake below.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" bellowed Kaitlyn. "She can't swim!" The brunette was furious. The events with Snape weren't even Lily's fault. Lily had defended the Slytherin!

"In that case you can go save her," Lucious laughed blasting her into the lake as well.

"You idiots!" Evangeline scolded them. "Don't you think if she could swim she would have dove in right after Lily!" Evangeline opened her mouth to say something else but Lestrange cut her off with a silencing charm. He grabbed the girl around the waist. Evangeline fought her best but after Lucious disarmed her she was forced to watch her friends fight for their lives.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were strolling along the edge of the water when Peter suddenly got a horrified look in his eyes.

"Moony is that red in the water?" he asked spotting Lily's hair. Before Sirius could turn around and tell Peter to stop being stupid Remus had removed his cloak and went running into the water.

"Merlin's pants!" mumbled James as he and Sirius ran to the water's edge.

"Hey why is Lestrange hugging Evangeline?" Peter asked feeling rather confused by now. His gaze was on the cliff where Evangeline watched below, horrified.

"Pete, Prongs and I will go figure that out. You stay here and help Remus get Lily," Sirius instructed. Sirius and James walked quickly up the cliff. Malfoy and Lestrange just grinned at them.

"Let go of her!" Sirius shouted pulling out his want and training it on the Slytherins.

"What I can't hug a beautiful girl?" he asked smirking while Evangeline mouthed wordlessly to the two boys. James, getting the hint, unsilenced her.

"Kaitlyn's still in the lake!" was the first thing to come out of Evangeline's mouth as soon as the spell was released. Then several things happened at once. Lestrange moved to attack Evangeline but Sirius jumped and knocked him to the ground. James removed his cloak and dove into the lake. He searched for Kaitlyn's head or arm or any part of her but she was nowhere to be seen on the surface. He plunged his head under and opened his eyes. Then he saw her body floating through the water…motionless. James grabbed Kaitlyn and swam as hard as he could towards the shore. His muscles ached but he kept on moving. James then carried her out of the water. Remus who had revived Lily safely, Peter and Lily came running towards them.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Lily said levitating Kaitlyn. They ran to the hospital wing hoping that Sirius and Evangeline would be all right.

"Heavens Mr. Potter you're soaked and shivering," exclaimed Madame Pomfrey.

"I don't care," he muttered as Lily lay Kaitlyn down on a bed.

"Oh dear," was all Madame Pomfrey had to say. Kaitlyn's complexion had turned an icy blue. Now that her job was done Lily was shaking. Remus tried to calm the red head down.

"Mr. Potter dry off and change your clothes. That lake water is freezing. Mr. Pettigrew go and fetch Minerva please," Madame Pomfrey instructed. The medi-witch then began muttering spells while Kaitlyn just lay there looking blue. James did not change his clothes but instead he sat down with Remus and Lily.

"What happened?" he croaked, his voice had gone dry.

"Lestrange pushed me in," Lily told him. "I suppose Malfoy pushed her in after. They told us they didn't appreciate the events that happened earlier." Lily was now sobbing onto Remus's shoulder.

"Oh Merlin," said James putting his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."

"Don't be too hard on yourself mate," Remus said as Sirius and Evangeline walked in looking a little scratched up.

"We took care of them," Sirius said but stopped short. For Evangeline took one look at Kaitlyn and screamed. Sirius grew paler by the second.

"It's probably hypothermia," Remus deduced.

"Merlin's beard!" was all Evangeline could manage to say.

"Bloody hell," muttered Sirius at a loss for words as well. James looked up. "This is all my fault," he said again. No one tried to say anything because McGonagall came in.

"Someone tell me what happened right now!" she demanded to know. Evangeline ran over and spilled out the entire story. By the end of it she was sobbing just like Lily.

"Professor it's all my fault!" James said for the third time.

"Potter you didn't push her in," McGonagall said. James just stared blankly still feeling inadvertently responsible.

"You all should leave" Madame Pomfrey said.

"We need to warm her up Poppy," the professor announced.

"I'm not leaving…I'll help," James said standing up and sounding quite determined.

"Fine," said Professor McGonagall knowing better than to argue.

"Everyone else out!" They all left but waited outside the hospital door. "I trust you know the heating spell Potter?" James nodded and pulled out his wand.

"Alright, on three." They gradually warmed Kaitlyn's body temperature back up and color began to return to her face.

"Give her some time and I can run some tests," Madame Pomfrey suggested.

"It pains me to see this happen at our school," McGonagall frowned. James however, was looking at Kaitlyn.

"Wake up!" he whispered to her.

"James that won't help we need to wait." James didn't even notice that his professor had called him by his first name…something she hardly ever did.

"I know you are inside there now wake up!" he whispered again as the two teachers exchanged worried glances behind his back. "Don't you die on me!"

"James."

"Wake up god-dammit!" Kaitlyn shot up like a rocket and spit water out all over James's face. James was slightly taken aback but immensely relieved.

"Sorry," she whispered her voice barely audible as he wiped the water off of his face and glasses. He couldn't help but crack a smile. He was so relieved she had lived!

"Next time aim for Sirius," he suggested. Kaitlyn let out a croaky laugh. Her throat ached from the water that had been previously lodged in it. McGonagall and Pomfrey promptly moved James out of the way to examine every inch of Kaitlyn to make sure she was alright.

"You should get some rest Miss Glade," Madame Pomfrey instructed her. Kaitlyn was too weak to protest so she just nodded her head in agreement. The incident in the lake had left her exhausted and extremely worn out. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with the faces of her teachers and James staring down at her.

So that pretty much concludes the 5th year! I had originally intended to get into the fight that happens amongst the marauders but this is Kaitlyn's story and that doesn't really have anything to do with her. This chapter was pretty long and action packed so I hope that it makes up for the wait!

FireLily12: Thank you so much!  
Naflower05: I cant believe you've been reading this story all week. Haha that's so great. Sorry I didn't update very soon. It gets rough.  
kakashi92: I hope you liked the 5th year.  
ZZZ: Thank you so much, I know it's been awhile. I will definitely explore the Katy-Sirius are cousins thing but that doesn't really happen yet. It will come though I promise.


End file.
